Eating the forbidden fruit
by the willyrex
Summary: Read about our well known characters of the Pokémon franchise succumb to their most provocative and carnal desires with their loved ones, not caring if they are committing a sin before God's command. Lemon Collection. Requests temporarily closed. See rules or "facts" inside. ON HIATUS
1. An Unexpected Amour (Serena x Calem)

**Hello everybody, welcome to the first chapter of my series of lemon collection. It's my first time publishing a story so please don't be so rude in any critics but I tried my best in writing this for you. You can tell me everything wrong and I promise no to do it again in future chapters.**

 **Even though this is my firsts time, I have worked previously developing plots in another fics collection, more specifically in the "Pokémon OneShot Version" by HarrisonTheScribe where I was his Beta Reader. I helped him for different plots and improving his writing style. While most of the fics are his, some are originally mine but he added some small details. The fics are "The Villa", "Every girl under the Sun" and "The Milkman"; I also helped him a lot with the story "Turning a New Leaf". Unfortunately, Harrison seems to have lost interests in the collection but not me so I decided to create my own collection and stop hiding from the public.**

 **Before I leave, here are some facts about my collection:**

 *** There will be only HumanxHuman fics so don't expect any PokémonxPokémon, much less HumanxPokémon because for me it's disgusting. Pokémon will still appear here and there but only as supportive.**

 *** The couples will always be heterosexual. I'm not homophobic, it's just that I'm not used to write homo sex scenes. But I promise that I may write some hints about this in some fics.**

 *** I only use canon characters because it's hard for me to imagine OC's with characters I already know from the franchise.**

 *** Lastly, every time the collection is updated, I'll edit the couples in the summary. So if you entered here for the specific couple you read in the summary, you have to go to the last chapter I published.**

 **Finally and I only said it once: I don't own Pokémon, all belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. If I did, some protagonist of the games will have a love interest and the anime will be more like the manga with Ash finally growing up. Also, I don't want reviews about the annoying critics of St. Elmo, thank you.**

 **Enjoy (Please try to read the whole story without skipping to the sex scene)**

* * *

 **EDIT(04/19/2019):** **I write this to inform you that for unknown reasons, Harrison deleted all his stories and therefore, I will endeavor to rewrite the stories that were originally mine. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

 **An Unexpected Amour**

There is a say that sometimes love comes when you least expect it and also that some people never forget the love of their lives even if they haven't seen for years. A particular case is with Serena who has passed for both situations.

She has been in love with Ash since childhood when he helped her when she got lost in the forest and healed her wounds. Since that day she had strong feelings for him and years later when they re-encountered during his visit in Kalos, she had the opportunity to travel with him (even though he didn't remember her initially). She was too nervous to confess and the fact that he was very dense and only focusing in training didn't help in getting close to him. Sometimes she tried to be a bit more bold about her feelings and also changing her clothes and hairstyle to look pretty for his eyes but had no luck gaining his attention but she never gave up. In the end, when she decided to go to Hoenn to improve in her career as Performer, she had the courage to kiss him farewell; leaving Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stunned.

She hasn't seen him for a while but she guessed he must be traveling different regions trying to conquest their respective League. One day, she received a card from Ash' mother inviting all of his friends he had met during their journey for a great announcement and a party. She went to Kanto and met new people like Gary, Ash' rival and friends like Brock, Tracey, May and others. Ash was accompanied by a cute orange haired girl called Misty and she was suspiciously very close to him and Serena was a bit jealous. Ash finally announced the important news to everyone: He was going to get married with Misty! Ash knelt in front of Misty and showed her the wedding ring; Misty looked very happy and accepted. The couple shared a kiss while everybody applauded and congratulate the fiance and the future wife.

In the case with Serena, she felt heartbroken and devastated. So as not to leave a bad impression, she wished them a good weeding life with a smile and said she has to leave to attend something important, the couple didn't notice the lie neither the sad tone of her voice. She returned to her room in a hotel and cried there for hours, almost an entire day.

As days passed, Serena continued being depressed. She couldn't focus on performing with her Pokemon and was losing her touch. On the other hand, she heard about a parade in Lumiose City, apparently to announce the new Champion of Kalos who recently defeated Diantha. Maybe that would rise her mood.

In the parade, she heard in the crowd multiple girls screaming and sighing for the new Champion and saying things like "go out with me!" "He is so handsome!" and other things but she couldn't see him right. After a bit of struggle, she finally caught a glance from him and couldn't believe her eyes. "No way… Calem!" He was standing there, serious like he usually is with his piercing green eyes.

Calem was her friend since they were little kids and study together in preschool; he was a serious guy, prodigy trainer but he rarely smiles and when angry, he can give a really cold stare. He is a very good looking guy, which makes him popular among girls. While some find him scary, for her he is very cool. She clearly remembered their first meet: when she timidly greeted him and invited him to play, he stared at her intently which made her nervous wondering if she said something wrong; but what she didn't know is that Calem had one thought at the moment about her: cute.

He can be considered her "second love" during her childhood but she heard that he wasn't interested in that kind of thing because he considered it a "distraction" from his training. She couldn't travel with him since he was one year older than her and started his journey soon. She didn't hear any news from him or his whereabouts until now. And now she has one question: will he remember her?

After the parade, Serena waited for him outside of his cabin. When he went out, she greeted him "Hello Calem, long time no see. Remember me?" she asked eagerly. He looked at her from head to foot with a suspicious stare.

"Mmh, I think I saw your face in the crowd and remind me about a girl I knew in my childhood. Let me guess…" After thinking for a while, he answered "Serena, is that you?" She nodded and hugged him tightly, glad he remembered.

They talked about their journeys, until a moment when Serena decided to tell him why she wasn't improving in performing "I've worked so hard to get the attention of someone I like but he seemed to not be interested in me. This is my dream but the feelings of being rejected makes me to not care about anything, not even in continue doing Performing". She said with tears in her eyes. He looked at her directly in the eyes, looking now more serious than ever and told her:

"Serena, you follow your dreams not matter what others think or if you want to impress someone. Do what you aspire in life, not feeling forced and you should work hard to be the best. Do not stay attached to the past or to someone, don't feel that your life is ruined because of one rejection. Also, I don't know him very well but I know you should let him go and watch over you, love does not have to beg and you have to learn that before loving others you must learn to love yourself, if you understand what I mean, and so you must know which person is the one indicated for you" He paused for moment.

She was speechless; she didn't know he was really good giving advice. He continued "I guess I can help you with your problems. I plan to go challenge the Battle Maison; I think if we work together, I'll teach you how to improve in skills. Come with me" he finished and began to walk his route. Serena smiled and followed him without hesitation.

In the years Calem and Serena travel and train together, Serena got skilled enough thanks to the inspiration and motivation Calem gave her, and she finally achieved in defeating Aria and becoming the new Kalos Queen. They developed a close bond to each other, and soon they started dating. Their love grew more and more as time passed, with Serena's love towards him even stronger than the one she felt for Ash in the past. After years of dating, one day Calem propose her for marriage and she gladly accepted.

Now as husband and wife, they settled their lives: While Calem retained his Champion title, he worked as a businessman and lawyer; he was well known to be fierce in business, very strict with laws and solving cases, but he wasn't always a tough guy because he was specially very soft to his wife Serena who continued being the Kalos Queen. She also decided to be a fashion designer and sometimes she modeled for the new clothes.

For Serena, to show her love for him, she worked hard to be the best wife possible and that's included her physical appearance; she looked more than gorgeous. The years were good for her: she got a hourglass figure, her once medium size boobs are now huge and bouncy and also had a cute and firm ass, not to mention she let her honey-color hair grow long again because she noticed that each time they were making out, Calem liked to run his hand through her hair and sometimes smell it so she decided to let it grow extremely long and bulky. He told her she looks even cuter than before. Even working as a housewife, she won't stop becoming more beautiful through years.

In one of her free days, in her big house Serena prepared dinner and waited for her husband after work, not to mention she was wearing a cute dress along with an apron to look presentable for this day. When he opened the door, he had an exhausted expression on his face and his tuxedo was a bit disheveled. She run to him and gave a hug "Welcome home, dear!" Calem tried to remain stoic but blushed a bit for her affection "Eh… yeah. I'm home, Serena". He wasn't still very used to sudden affection from her.

At that reply, Serena made a pout, "Come on, Calem! You need to be more expressive! I know you return tired from work but at least tried for me or… don't you like it?" Even when angry, she still looked cute for him. He couldn't deny he should be more expressive despite his serious nature and he couldn't reject the face of his adorable wife.

"Sorry, let me say it right" He hugged her and answered close to her face "I'm home, honey" and both shared a soft kiss.

After a delicious dinner, Calem went to take a bath but he didn't suspect Serena was planning something special for him. While Calem was relaxing in the tub, showing the well formed muscles of his chest and abdomen, he heard the door being opened and noticed Serena entering. When he was about to ask what she needed, he jumped in surprise when she let loose off her dress to the floor exposing her i underwear; Serena stood in front of him wearing only a crimson bra that barely hold and cover her massive tits and panties of the same color.

"Fufu, unprepared for this, uh?" she said it with a seductive tone, "You know, we haven't shared good moments recently due to our jobs and I don't want to waste any more time. Would you like me to wash your back" Then she let loose of her bra and her boobs wildly jiggled at being released and later took off her panties. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively. Calem was speechless seeing her curvaceous body but he took awhile to notice his now erected member and quickly hid it. "Fufu, your little guy reaction is enough for me" then she entered in the spacious tub with him.

Serena was rubbing Calem's back with a sponge; while he enjoyed her treatment, he kept her from seeing his blushing face. Serena watched his toned back and she couldn't help but feel a bit horny looking that muscles. "I'm glad you keep doing exercises ad keeping a strong body, no doubt you are very desirable among your fans… wanna know something curious about my body?" She got close to his ear, pressed her boobs against her back and whispered "With a special secret treatment to enlarge my breasts naturally, they don't stop growing and I have to buy new bras every so often. My current bust size is… E-cup" she said that detail with a sexy voice which made Calem blush more and his penis got longer but suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his cock and started to rub it.

"This seems painful, let me calm it down" she said playfully and began a handjob. She moved her hand slowly then quicker. Calem tried his hardest to not succumb to the feeling. Then Serena made him turn around to face her. She wrapped his penis with her boobs, completely disappearing in them. He couldn't resist the softness of her large breasts and let out some groans of pleasure. While doing the boobjob, she said, "go on _mon amour_ , cum as much as you can, I'm impatient to feel your white juices" she was desperate for his semen to cover her skin and also wanted it so bad inside of her to create a baby.

Suddenly, Calem stands up, surprising her in the process and stopped. Then he lifted her bridal style and carried out of the bath. They went to their bedroom and he threw her on the bed. Serena didn't know why he was acting so rough but when she looked at his face, he looked a bit angry.

"I've been saving up semen since a long time ago, waiting for the moment we both decided to have our children and you planned to waste it!. Mischievous women like you should be punished". He began fingering her pussy with one hand while pitching and pulling one of her boobs from her nipples with the other. Later he decided to put 2 fingers inside of her pussy. Serena moaned at this pleasure but she desperately wanted his cock. After a while, she couldn't hold more and came, wetting the bed and collapsed for the pleasure.

She looked at him with watered eyes. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you angry and now you just saw that I'm too weak that I couldn't hold pleasure. Please don't hate me for this". At this response, Calem realized he went too far. He softened his face and looked at her eyes tenderly. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You were just trying to relieve my stress from work and I got carried away by anger. I'll do everything you want to make you feel better"

She smiled for his considered words. Then she laid on the bed and spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy. "I want your penis dear. I can't wait anymore. Please, I want our child" he nodded.

He grab her by her waist, simply going with the classic missionary position. His penis touched her pussy and slowly penetrated her. The couple felt the best sensation of their lives. Initially he moved at a slow pace but pushing faster as time pass. With each thrust, her big boobs bounce up and down and she let out heavy moans, that view and her moans were amazing and made him even more excited.

He couldn't hold more and started to grope and massage her breasts. He couldn't feel anything like silicone or something related, just soft and bouncy meat that his hands sink in them. She wasn't lying when she said they were naturally huge, which makes it even better. He continued massaging one boob while he decided to suck the other. He licked and sucked her nipple while at the same time making circles around her areola. Then he grabbed both boobs and sucked both nipples while softly pulling them. He let go of them to see how much they bounce, the effect was hypnotic. Then he went to do what every man would dream about: he buried his face between her breasts. As one boob was slightly larger than his own head, it was relatively easy to bury deeper and being squeezed by her huge boobs.

Serena never stopped of shouting moans. She let him play with her breasts as much as he wanted because she loves him so much that would do anything to pleasure him. She wanted to enjoy new experience and every moment with her beloved husband; she no longer cared for Ash, she belongs to Calem and wanted to form a family with him.

As much as Calem would like to be in that position forever, there was one thing he loves even more than huge breasts, no matter how large they are; and it was her wife's face. He pulled his head from her boobs and looked at Serena's blushing face. He got close so their noses were almost touching and looked softly at her pretty blue eyes. "Serena, you're everything to me because you showed me the value of love. Back there, I thought love was a distraction or even a waste of time. I was terribly wrong. I promise to protect and love you forever, I'll take care and give my soul to you and our _enfants_. And I'll say this too: thanks for bright my day and gives me a reason to continue working hard. For me, you are amazing and the best _femme_ of the world".

Serena couldn't hold more and let out some tears of happiness. She tenderly grabbed his face and pulled him for a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, their tongues were dancing together between their mouths. They hold hands with their fingers intertwined. His strong chest and her huge tits pressing against each other. He continued thrusting with his manhood coated by her love juices, it was slick enough for him to thrust at an extremely fast pace. At one point, her walls were clenching his member tight and her love juices rushed out of her pussy. It was enough for him to reach his orgasm closer. While still kissing her, he pushed hard to go as deep as he could and soon, he released a good amount of cum inside of her, filling her womb to the brim. It was satisfactory enough because after saving for so long, he felt like releasing gallons and gallons of semen, to the point some leaked out her pussy mixing with her juices.

Soon, both lovers broke the kiss, panting and covered in sweat. They stared lovingly at each other eyes. Both smiled and said in unison "j _e t'aime beaucoup_ " before continue kissing. Calem then started to move his hips again for more pleasure. He decided to keep having sex with her until releasing the last drop of cum.

Later that night, the lovers were hugging and resting after the experience. Calem held his wife with one arm around her while she rested her head on his toned chest, she had a feeling of security being in his arms. Serena caressed the lower part of her tummy and could still feel his warm cum inside of her womb. "I'll get pregnant for sure… Calem, thank you a lot for everything you have done for me, I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you, deeply." She said happily. But when she didn't get a answer, she looked at him and noticed he has fallen asleep. After all the day in his job and a passion night, the poor guy must be exhausted. She decided to tell him that in the morning.

She kissed him on his cheek and whispered "good night" before falling asleep too. True to her word, inside her womb, her egg cells have been fertilized by the sperm. A new generation is coming.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first story of this collection... What? For the title and the characters in the summary you expected a Amourshipping story? Sorry but I never liked that couple and I think Serena deserves someone better than that dense guy. *Amourshippers throwing tomatoes at me* Argh! Come on, this clothes was new!. Anyway, I don't know exactly when I will update but I promise not to take months. As you may noticed, I used words in French because I inspired in BraviaryScout's story _A Hui Hou Kakou_ (I highly recommend it btw) when he uses Hawaiian words and since Kalos is based on Paris, I think it will look nice. Here is the translation (but I think they were obvious):**

 ** _Mon amour = My love_**

 _ **Enfants = Children**_

 _ **Femme = Wife**_

 **J** ** _e t'aime beaucoup = I love you very much_**

 **See ya!**


	2. Falling for a Mermaid (Ash x Misty)

**Hi everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, this one dedicated to Ryanthebrave for asking for a Pokeshipping fic and also to the first person who favorited this collection, Citylover96 who liked different couples with Ash. Before I go, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that obviously all characters will be aged up because it will be disturbing reading about kids having sex. Now, e** **njoy**

 **Pairing: Ash x Misty**

* * *

 **Falling for a Mermaid**

It was a particularly hot day in the Kanto region. Ash was in his house, on his bed, and only wearing his boxer shorts. His body was sweating due to the malfunctioning of the air conditioner. The heat was unbelievable, no one wanted to go out and play with the heat beating them down. If Ash has to describe how hot it is, it will go something like this...

It's like a pokemon used the move, Sunny Day, and a pokemon used a fire type move on Flareon, with the ability Flash Fire, and Flareon used Overheat while the Sunny Day and Flash Fire was in play, and Flareon used a held item called the fire gem!

That's how hot it is. He sighed in despair as he tried to cool himself off. Suddenly, he remembered something. The gym of Cerulean City which specializes in water types has a pool, not to mention he can pay a visit to Misty since it's has been a long time since he saw her. With that in mind, he prepared a bag with his swim trunks and a towel, he dressed with his casual clothes, Pikachu climb on his shoulder and both were ready to go.

He went down the stairs and saw his mother Delia sitting on the sofa watching one of her cooking programs on the TV. She was also trying to cool herself off with a fan.

"Mom I'm going to the pool at the Cerulean Gym, see you later" when he was about to leave, his mother stopped him and looked at him with a teasing face.

"Oh, the Cerulean Gym? That's not where your friend Misty works as a gym leader? She's a really cute girl, don't you think you should invite her to a date? In fact, I find it suspicious that you go to that gym instead of the nearby lake from here. Are you really planning to ask her out?" she told him that while being close to his face in a teasing manner.

He looked away trying to cover his blush. "Mom, I've already told you countless times, she is just a friend, nothing more nothing less. Why do you keep insisting? Besides, I prefer to go to the gym than being alone at the lake".

Her expression changed to a more upset one "Oh you! Ash, its time you should grow up and not thinking about training and battles all the time and find a girlfriend. It seems you've never reached puberty. Now I fear your poor mother will never have a grandchild" she said the last sentence while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. She was acting rather melodramatic

"Mom, it's enough, I'm going now". Not wanting to continue hear this repeated discussion that has happened on several occasions, he opened the door and left.

Delia just stayed there watching the door closing; she put her hands on her hips and still had her upset expression on her face. "Sometimes I wonder why you are so dense". She thought aloud before going back to watch her program.

Ash went first to Oak's lab to ask his Charizard, who visited him and stayed there for while, to transporting him towards viridian city. The pokemon nodded so he climbed on its back and Charizard took off and flew to the city.

They arrived in front of the gym. Ash thanked Charizard before flying back to Oak's lab. When he was about to enter in the gym, he met Misty's older sisters who told him they were going around the city to promote their new spectacle about mermaids. Ash remembered that Misty once did a show dressing like a mermaid; she looked so beautiful with that outfit… Wait, why is he having that thoughts?

Ash entered the gym after the girls left, but because it's been a long time since he last visited the gym, he didn't remember the way to the main pool. In his way, he encountered one of the many pools but was relatively small and looked more for recreation. Many pokémon like staryuu, seel, luvidish and others were playing in it and Ash asked them if they knew where Misty is. He could only more or least understood their gestures and obviously not a single of their "words"… Why did he even ask them in the first place?

He walked through the hallways of the gym with the "indications" he received while Pikachu stayed behind playing with the other pokémon. After a while, he entered to a room only to found out it was the surveillance room filled with monitors showing images from the security cameras. No one was in there and prepared to leave when he noticed something rather interesting: one of the monitors showed the main pool where Misty was training with her pokemon but the most notorious thing for him was that she was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit which was tight and accentuated every part of her body. He wasn't a creep who stares at people nor isn't he a pervert. It just that the swimsuit she is wearing looks magnificent on her and something like that deserves attention.

At one point she came out of the water, her wet skin shone with the reflection of the gym's lights, her orange hair was loose this time instead of being in her typical ponytail, falling behind her shoulders. Her appearance was very captivating for him. Then she sat on the edge of the pool and lay down to rest for a while. He couldn't take his eyes out of her because this was first time in his life he saw her in a different way; he did not think she was pretty, she looked more like... sexy.

Suddenly he felt his pants tight and when he looked down, he saw his manhood getting an erection. Ash remembered that Brock once told that it was a typical reaction when a man saw a woman he finds very attractive or sexy. His member was getting harder and formed a tent in his shorts, wanting to break free. He couldn't fight the urge anymore and he slid his shorts down on the floor, releasing his member. Many thoughts ran wild in his thinking how he could calm it down. By instinct, he grabbed his penis and started to stroke it. Now he knew what to do.

He approached the keyboard of the monitor and soon found out how to zoom the video. He got a close image of Misty's body. Her wet and smooth white skin, her supple medium size breasts, her slime body and other details of her body excited him too much. He groaned as he strokes his cock a bit faster while having erotic fantasies with Misty. Soon enough he reached his peak, let out a loud groan and his throbbing member bursts with semen and it splattered on the floor. He fell on his butt panting; his member is now flaccid and limp.

After he recovered, he stood up and luckily for him there were tissues in a nearby table so he grabbed some to wipe his cock clean along with the floor. He soon remembered why he came here in the first place. Since he was alone, he changed to his swimming trunks and left the room. He couldn't stop thinking about Misty and the act he just did, just what's wrong with him?

He finally arrived to the area of the main pool and found her still resting on the edge of it. "Hi Misty! Today is a hot day so I came here to enjoy the water and refresh, you don't mind right?" He saluted casually trying not to sound nervous or that his blushing wasn't evident.

"Hi Ash! I didn't expect you to come here; of course you can have some fun, I was in need of some company". She stood up but suddenly remembered something "Oh I almost forgot I need to practice for the show of mermaids. Excuse me, I must change" She turned around to go change in a room in the background, not noticing that Ash took a glance of her nice and round ass. He tried to wipe that dirty thoughts and soon entered in the water.

The water refreshed him enough to forget everything, even any perverted thoughts. After a while floating and relaxing, he heard a noise. The sound came from the high springboard of the pool and when he looked up, he was shocked. Misty was wearing her mermaid outfit: the fish tail was green, a pink coral stylized swim bra but the most noticing was that she wore a long orange wig that reached up to her waist. Misty then jumped, did some pirouettes in the air before gracefully falling into the water.

She was dancing under the water with some pokémon around. Ash submerged to have a better view of the little spectacle. She was so captivating, beautiful and incredible to him that he again was having fantasies and got a erection. There was no point of keeping deny it: he was in love with Misty.

Under the water, her Gyarados noticed Ash looking at her with a gawking expression; one of the things Gyarados couldn't tolerate was someone looking at his trainer with a perverted face. So he swam fast at him with an angrier face than he usually has.

Ash was too distracted that when he turned his head in the last moment, he was tackled hard by Gyarados. Before losing conscious he had a view of Misty swimming fast at him with a worried face.

Later, Ash woke up inside a bedroom with some bandages on his head and only wearing his swimming trunks. He noticed Misty besides the bed, she wasn't wearing her mermaid tail but instead a green swimming panty but was still wearing her coral bra and the long wig.

"Ash, are you okey? I'm sorry for Gyarados did to you. It's still hard for me to control his rage outburst. I promise I'll train him harder so that he behaves correctly". She desperately tried to get his forgiveness for the previous incident.

"Don't worry; I don't feel any pain now. You're quite good at bandaging" he compliments her. She blushed at the praise.

"Well, thank you. I guess the practice paid off after so many incidents or when my sisters got injured each time they tried new acrobatics jumping the diving board to impress the audience". She laughed remembering some little accidents involving her sisters. Ash always thought that her laugh is cute.

Ash stared at her thin and soft lips; his hormones were prompting him to plant his lips onto hers. He couldn't control his urges for much longer, that moment of her lying on the edge of the pool wearing that swimsuit flashed back into his mind; and this bikini she was wearing right now which exposed more skin only made his eyes glued onto her even more. No longer able to hold more, he got out of the bed and went up to her. He grabbed her wrists and crashed his lips onto hers. His eyes were shut tight and his cheeks were pink as his lips tasted hers. Her eyes were widened and her heart was beating fast and hard. Her mind calculated on what's going on and she soon gives in and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed, they made their way on the bed. He made sure not to use all of his weight on her so he wouldn't crush her. His hand roamed around her leg, feeling her soft flesh as his palm rubbed up and down on her leg. He inserted his tongue inside her mouth and his hand left her leg and gently gropes her breast which caused her to gasp in surprise, but she soon calmed down and lets her tongue plays with his. His manhood was getting hard and her swim panties were getting wet.

They resume their tongue kissing again as Misty roamed his body, the muscles of his torso weren't that big but she thought he was hot, with small pecs, a small four pack abs that she wanted to snuggle in them and his arms were lean. She takes his trunks off and they broke contact so her eyes could gaze down to his groin and she saw his hard shaft, it was long. He took off her swimsuit and he gazed at her naked glory. His hands fondled and squeezed her soft breasts with gentle ease. She softly moans and her nipples were getting hard. He pinches and twists them and the volume of her moans slightly increased. He placed his mouth on her nipple and sucks it while his hand was giving her other breast some attention. He nibbled on her nipple and he swirl his tongue around it. He slowly pulled both of her nipples with his teeth and fingers. He stopped and kissed her lips before he proceeds to have sex with her.

He rubbed the tip to her entrance and she mewled when he was teasing her. He finally inserted his member inside her; it felt so tight and wet. She whimpered when she felt his long and hard member penetrate her vagina. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for a moment for her to get adjusted to his size. When she signaled him to continue, he thrust at a slow pace. She was so wet that every time he thrusts, her pussy was making some wet, lewd, noises. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they make love. Her hands slowly slide around his body, feeling his small abs and chest. His hands maneuver around her body, feeling her slim belly, creamy thighs, and her slender waist. He move a little faster and thrusts harder. Her walls were gripping his shaft tightly as he moves. She moaned when she felt his hard shaft striking her sensitive spot. Their bodies were beginning to get moist with sweat. He stops and pulls out which made her whine in protest. He positioned her on her hands and knees and he slide his cock right back in her tight moist pussy. In this position, he thrusts deeper into her womb. She moaned at a high pitch when he thrust harder and deeper into the entrance of her womb. His hands fondled her butt cheeks as he thrusts. It felt so plump and soft as his hands sink into them. He moved faster and plunge his dick deeper into her womb. Her moist breasts bounced and jiggled as she was being pounded from behind. She gripped the bedsheets and she thrust back and tries to meet with his rhythm. She grind her butt against his groin and it caused him to moan in sheer pleasure. The sounds of slapping flesh and wet, sloshy noises rang into their ears. Ash tilts his head back and closed his eyes as he is experiencing the pure pleasure that is coursing through his body. Misty's eyelids were half closed and her jaw was left hanging as she felt the shockwave of ecstasy coursing through her body. She was seeing stars as he kept ramming into her harder and deeper. Her juices were trickling out and soaking the sheets. They never wanted this moment to end. But unfortunately, it has to.

Ash felt his climax getting closer, "Misty, I'm about to come!"

"No, don't! Don't come inside!"

He pulled out and flipped her over on her back and he rubbed his shaft as fast as he could like he did when he was masturbating earlier. But she didn't want him to come by his hands. She pulled his hand away and she took his member in her mouth. She took it in deep in her throat as she was fondling with his balls. He moaned loudly and he grabbed a hold of her head and he thrust it in her throat while he pulls her head in. She gagged a little, but she calmed down and just took it in her throat. Soon he pulled out and spilled his seeds on her face and boobs.

He may be done, but Misty wasn't. With little strength he had, He grabbed her thighs and spread them apart and licks her pussy. He licks them up and down, side to side, and he even plays with her clitoris with his tongue. He pinches, twists, and pushed down on her clitoris with his thumb. His tongue wanders through her soaked walls, tasting the flavor of her juices. She was screaming in pleasure and her juices spilled on his face. He slurped up the remains in her slit and thighs. They lay on the bed and sighed blissfully. Their faces were covered in fluids, but they don't seemed to care that much. They held hands as they enjoyed the moment of their after sex.

...Misty."

"Hm?" She turned her face to him.

His face was turned away from her, "I'm sorry for what I just did to you. I couldn't control myself."

Although, it was too late for apologies. But she wasn't really mad at him, "It's fine. I actually enjoyed it."

He turned his face back towards her, "You...You mean it?"

"Of course. Besides, I actually have a crush on you."

He looked so surprised when she said that, "What?! For how long?"

"For a while, but to tell you the true when we started our journey the main reason to accompany you was because you owed me a new bike after you charred the previous one. At first I didn't forgive you for that and I simply disliked you watching your immature behavior. But as time passed traveling together I forgot about the bike and enjoyed every moment of our adventures. My initial hate towards you had changed for respect because I saw your perseverance in reaching your dreams and you will do anything to save others even if you get hurt in the process. And now that respect turned into love. That's why I was really sad when we separated and I was too shy to confess at the moment.

In any case, there was a time I thought that my love for you would be hopeless because you were so focused in training and winning gyms and tournaments that you would never notice my feelings, not to mention that you never stooped acting like a child seeking a dream."

Ash was a bit ashamed for that "Yeah, sorry about not noticing before. But you know, this feeling has come to me recently but didn't know what was it, but it occurred when I saw you. It's like all my thoughts about battles vanished ad was replaced with you in… lets just say diverse situations with me. This new feeling involves having someone to care and be with you forever, something more than friendship. That's when I assimilated it: it was love."

Misty had a wide smile, "Ash, I'm so happy for finally hearing those words from you. It's fulfilled what I wished for so long: the day you are no longer a dense guy"

Ash simply nodded, "Now that I'm a real grown man, I'll say this responsibly: Misty, I love you"

"I love you too". With that, they shared a deep and soft kiss.

Pikachu entered in the room to check if his trainer had recovered but he froze in place and had his mouth wide open, not believing what he was seeing: Ash and Misty were passionately kissing while being completely naked! At that scene, Pikachu fainted but before losing conscious he said these last words:

" _Pika, Pikachu_ " (A miracle, my trainer has matured)

* * *

 **Even though I wanted to talk about mermaids here, in the end Ash's denseness about relationship was the central theme. It's not my fault, the anime writers never had the hassle of making him more mature. At least the manga protagonist from Pokémon Adventures grow up, for example Red started his journey at 10 years and currently has more than 20 years old in the latest arc.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon**


	3. Double the Pleasure (Red x Leaf x Green)

**This took me longer than expected but at least I finished it before the end of the year. Remember when I said I was the Beta Reader of HarrisonTheScribe? Well this story is a direct sequel of his "Turning a New Leaf" which by the way is on my list of favorites so you can read it but I think it is only necessary to read the epilogue to understand some references.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Pairing: Red x Leaf x Green(from Pokémon Let's Go)**

* * *

 **Double the Pleasure**

When the legend of Kanto Red slowly woke up, he found himself in a wide grassland with some flowers blooming around the area. When he stood up, he noticed he was shirtless exposing his strong musculature and a few scars product of his intense training at Mt. Silver and he was only wearing a pair of shorts.

He had no idea how he ended there but at least he was in a beautiful scenario: the very green fields with the scattered flowers and butterflies flying around, the soft breeze, the warm weather and the sound of bird pokémon singing gave a feeling of peace and tranquility in the atmosphere. If this wasn't Heaven, it was close.

Red wandered without a path in mind, trying to see if he could find the way to his home but he had no luck. After a while, he was walking inside an extensive forest until he heard the sound of the water splashing as if coming from a waterfall. Guided by the sound, he didn't take long to visualize in the distance a large natural pool and what appeared to be a feminine figure sitting on a rock and bathing in the waterfall; she looked familiar to him but being afar. He couldn't be sure if she was the person he had in mind but internally he wished it to be.

Once he got close, he confirmed it: it was his beloved wife Leaf. She was resting on rock and enjoying the water falling on her while she had her eyes closed so she didn't notice him arriving. He decided not to disturb her and instead chose to contemplate her beauty. Leaf was wearing a one piece bathing suit that has multiple colors on them. The straps were blue, around her chest and waist was green, below her waist was red; that tight swimsuit accentuated her hourglass figure and soft looking white skin with her slender waist, wide hips and her DD-cup bust, not to mention the straps gave a decent view of her large cleavage. All together with a pretty face and long, silky brown hair. Thanks to her looks, she has achieved worldwide fame as a top model and several magazines have given her the reputation of being "Kanto's sexiest woman", a well-deserved title in Red's opinion.

Although he was glad to have a very attractive wife, her physique is not the reason why he fell in love with her. He knew her as a strong and brave woman, able to stand and a give a good beat down to any pervy man who tried to touch her boobs or ass. Above all, she was his first friend ever because since preschool he was a quiet boy and was usually bullied but Leaf was the only one who was kind to him and she offered him to play. Every moment he felt lonely, she always appears and helped him improve his social life; if it weren't for her, he probably would still be stuck in Mt. Silver. For that, he promised he would always protect her and be by her side forever.

At one point, she adjusted her wet hair back and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Then she finally opened her eyes and noticed Red at the other side. "Hi there, handsome" she responded with a smile.

She swam to the edge and came out of the water to hug him and both shared a sweet kiss that lasted for several seconds while Red wrapped his arms around her waist and Leaf placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Honey, do you know what this whole place is? I have a feeling this is not even Kanto" Red asked after they broke the kiss.

"I'm in the same situation as you, it's like we were teleported to another part of the world or even a different one because in the time I was exploring, I found that out that almost nobody live here" she said that with a worried tone but soon changed to a more calmed one. "But I don't complain too much because this place is very beautiful and peaceful, I even think it was designed for us only to enjoy all the time we want together. Don't you think so, my dear?" she told him while resting her head on his chest.

He agreed with her conclusions and both kissed again but this time more passionate, Leaf caressed Red's very toned torso while he started to kiss her neck which made her moans in pleasure, then he moved his hand to her bust and groped her huge tits but her swimsuit interfered in their direct contact. When he was about to remove the straps, they heard another splash effect, this time coming from someone emerging from the water. When the lovers looked at the person, Red couldn't help but blush.

It's a girl a few years younger than them who looked very similar to Leaf with the only difference of having a brown hair of a darker shade, eyes of the same color and a fair skin. She had the same very curvy body but her bust seemed one cup less, a D-cup in Red's point of view, nonetheless she was still considered very busty and had the same cute face. She was wearing a side-tie dark blue bikini that looked very sexy on her. She seemed to really like jewelry due to wearing blue earrings and golden bracelets. Her sexiness would give Leaf a worthy rivalry.

"Sis, I've been looking for a feebas everywhere but I have not had any…" The girl stopped when she noticed Leaf hugging a very bulky man with black hair and red but not scary eyes… Her interest had arisen.

" _Oh my God… He's Hottie!"_ she thought while being flustered and quickly ran towards them to meet him. "Sis, who this so handsome man you are so clingy with?" her voice was kind of more acute compared to Leaf's deep womanly voice.

"First, I've told you many times to not comment about people's appearance that you just met and directly to them. Second, he's Red and obviously I'm clingy with him because he's my husband" Leaf answered with a clearly annoyed tone, seemingly due to her presence.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me before that you got married? We promised to not keep secrets between us! Putting that aside, let me tell you that you have good taste". The girl turned her attention back to him, ogling at his muscles. "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Green, Leaf's younger sister, nice to meet you!" she greeted him very cheerful. They gave each other a handshake, although he was a little nervous.

"Hey Leaf, I didn't know you had a sister, why I didn't heard about her before?" he finally talked after these sudden events and revelations.

Green looked mad at Leaf for not talking about her but she ignored her and answered him, "Sorry about that but I don't like talking about my family issues to others. You see, some ages before we started our Pokémon journey, our parents divorced and Dad took Green as his legitimate custody before moving to another town. That was one of my saddest days." She seemed to be about to cry remembering her past issues.

Green decided to continue for her "But that doesn't stop us to continue communicate either by phone or even visits. We have shared every moment and all our things since we were small and nothing will prevent us from continuing to do it" She said that to prevent the environment from getting depressed by seeing the good side. "Well, to change the subject, I got to hear the soft sound of "muacks" when I came out of the water. What? Were you going to get intimate?" There was a clearing teasing intention to her sister.

Leaf blushed at her question but with a little embarrassment she answered, "Actually yes, we were about to do it until you showed up. Green, can you go elsewhere and give us some privacy, please?" she hugged Red again so they can restart their make out.

"That's impossible, you know very well that I can't resist looking at couples being so lovey-dovey to each other, especially when the air starts to heat up" Green put her hands over her own cheeks while blushing. Some fantasies ran wild in her head.

"You only do that because you're sexually frustrated due to not having a boyfriend!" her patience is reaching its limit.

"Auch! You don't have to remember that! It's just that I haven't had any luck because all the boys I've found were a bunch of perverts who did not take their eyes off my body… Well, I think it's partially my fault, I've worked so hard doing exercise and eat healthy to get this incredible body. Red, did you know that I was very chubby in my childhood?" She posed so he can have another good view of her.

After scanning her slender body again and then imagining how she would look fat, the results were impressive. Leaf noticed her husband blushing and couldn't help feel a little jealous.

Green continued "And above all, these babies don't stop growing" she lightly palmed her own boobs making them to bounce which caused him to get even more flustered. She did not bother to have no-stop growing large breasts, in fact she seemed proud of them, otherwise with Leaf who had the same condition but they caused her several problems in the past.

"It's very hard to find the perfect man for me, could it be that I am condemned to be an object of sexual fantasies for men forever?" her usual happy tone changed to a more depressed one. Then she came close to him, "Red, what should I do to make men fall in love with me instead of my body? Will I meet my knight in armor one day?" her voice sounded more tender and she had very adorable puppy eyes that would melt anybody with her cuteness.

He gave honor to his name with his face completely blushing and his heart was beating fast. Wait, was he falling for this girl? No! He belonged to Leaf and only her! He calmed himself, cleared his throat and answered: "To begin with, although the knights in armor or the charming prince are the dreams of many girls, those are just childish stories. You have to face reality but that doesn't mean you have to go out with a lecherous man just because he is good looking or rich or whatever. The secret to falling in love is to know that person well, how close you are to the person and to feel that you want to be by his side forever. The physical is not the most important thing, it is who you are".

Green had a cute smile in her face, "That some wise advice. Thank you" she then widened her eyes when noticing something interesting. "Hey, you are looking directly to my eyes instead of my breasts. Usually the vast majority of the boys can't take their eyes off them"

"Well, like I said before, body proportions are not everything, it's the personality. While I admit you have a sexy body, actually you have a very pretty face and captivating eyes. But take this note: Use your talents, social skills and or even you can show charity actions so everyone will value you as a person and not as an object of fantasies. You are a funny and charismatic girl, I see a lot potential in you, have faith that soon you will find the indicated man for you. I'll wish for a good fortune for you, everyday". He finished with a comprehensive and calm smile.

Green was stunned, she never had met a man so kind and wishing for her welfare, that caused her to blush. She giggled and answered "you are a really nice person, mister".

Leaf finally decided to intervene, "Okay, enough talk. Green I'll wish the best for you too but will you go away to give me some alone time with Red" She was eager for an intimate moment and desperately wanted her husband's penis inside her.

"I said I can't do that but I promise I'll just sit over there and watch silently. You only have to enjoy yourselves". She walked towards a rock and calmly sat.

"Urg!... Fine!" she didn't want to wait more and went to make out with her husband. Although she has done it with him several times, never while being watched by someone and increased her curiosity to know how it felt, at least it was only her sister. Red had the same curiosity.

The couple crashed their lips for a deep kiss. Her hands were roaming around his strong body, feeling his strong back, broad shoulders, pecs, and ripped abs. His strong hands were roaming around her body, feeling her slim waist, slender curves, her soft butt, and her supple bust. Then he lower her straps to free her huge breasts, even though he had seen them many times, he'll never get tired of these marvelous tits. He buried his face between them and grabbed both boobs to squeeze himself in her mounts. Almost his whole head was being sandwiched by her breasts and in Red's vision, he couldn't see but soft and bouncy looking meat, the sensation was incredible. After a while, he pulled himself out of them and went to suck her left nipple while massaging her right boob; much to his surprise, milk leaked out of her nipple. When he recovered from his shock, he sucked her nipple harder to drink her milk. It tasted so good that he couldn't get enough of it. Milk was starting to spill out of his mouth and dribbled down to his chin. She never stopped in letting out moans.

Later, they prepared for the main event. Leaf knelt down and took off his shorts, releasing a long and hard penis, much to her delight. In the background, her sister was surprised and blushing hard seeing his big manhood and also his firm ass. Leaf chose very well.

Leaf lay down on the grass that was surprisingly soft and spread her legs. He moved the hem of her swimsuit to the side, exposing her wet pussy. With a steady pace, he began to penetrate her, making her to let out a long moan as he was gently thrusting her. He gave her soft kisses on her body as she catches her breath. He kissed her cheek, neck, between her bosom, and finally her lips. He gave her soft kisses on her cheek as he moves, smooching it and making her heart melt and flutter with his love. He managed to give her a passion that made her womanhood quivering. She was softly moaning as he was brushing her nipple with his thumb. Then he was nibbling on her earlobe and started to increase his pace. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling each time he thrusts into her, with some milk being spilled.

Back to Green, as she was watching the couple immersed in pleasure, she couldn't help feel hornier with every second that passed. All of his touches on her sister with his strong hands, kisses, and cock seemed to felt great on her. She wondered if her future lover would be so passionate with her. At that moment, her pussy was so wet and it needed a cock inside her so bad.

Suddenly, the couple cried out each other's name as they received their orgasm. Her juices rushed out of her pussy while he went all the way in, filling her womb with his cum. They were panting and full of sweat. He slowly took his penis out of her vagina, leaving a thread of semen. His cock was still hard and lively.

"Well, that was quiet a spectacle but it seemed he can still go for another round. Hhmm, Sis seemed too tired now. Hey Red, do you mind if you let me pleasure you some more?" Green asked him when she came close to them. He widened his eyes for the proposal

That's when Leaf recovered and shot her an unbelievable look "What!? Absolutely not! I'm the only who can have sex with him!"

"Come on Sis, I'm just going to pleasure him, no sex, I promise. Besides, did you forget our promise in our childhood that we will share everything no matter the circumstances? So pleasssseee" She used her puppy eyes again.

Not even her own sister can resist that face. "Okay then but don't you dare to do anything involving intercourse" After saying that, she reluctantly sat down.

"Great! Now mister, prepare to see the best boobies of the world" Green started to slowly undo the knots in the strings of her swim bra. She let it fall, exposing her large, perfectly round boobs with erect pink nipples. Red was frozen in place and a "wow" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

She giggled "No man can resist them and are completely natural. So, here we go" While he remained seated, she knelt in front of his hard member and completely wrapped it with her breasts, only the tip could be seen in her cleavage. She squeezed it and rubs it while moving her boobs up and down and side to side. The softness was too much for him and he even moaned.

Leaf's jealously reached her limit, "I won't lose to you!" She quickly ran to them and put her own breasts on his face. He didn't complain and started to suck her boobs, drinking her milk. He felt in Paradise, his mind and vision could only register images of breasts of different sizes everywhere. He couldn't hold more and ejaculated, splattering in Green's face, hair and boobs. A drop accidentally entered in her mouth; when she savored it, she was stunned by the taste. She had heard a rumor that cum usually tastes very bitter but this one was particularly sweet. She licked and ate all traces of his white fluid in her head, boobs and she joined Leaf in licking his penis clean.

"Delicious…" When Green finished, she looked at him lovingly, then she lay on top of him, making circles on his chest with her finger "Everything about you is awesome. I think… I like you"

"What!? How can you say that!? You just met him today! Also, did you forget he is my husband?" Leaf claimed her for trying to win his heart and steal him from her.

"Sis, do you know how long I've been looking for a lover? But if you insist that I barely know him, then tell me all about him?" she wanted to know if Red could pass the test of the perfect man for her.

That's when her gaze softened and happily responded "Well, he is very gentlemanly, will protect and care for his loved one at all cost, he's a very skilled trainer who also treats his Pokemon like his friends and not like fighting machines. Even though he is quite the majority of the time, he's actually very spontaneous and kind to his closest friends and family. He's also a surprisingly good cook. Oh, it's a long list about all the good things about him."

Green returned her gaze back to Red and he could swear her pupils turned a heart shape "That's all I needed to know" Suddenly she filled his face with kisses, making Leaf's mouth fall to the ground in disbelief. When she finished, Red was stunned. "This confirms we both have the same likes Sis. I've finally found the man of my dreams. If we share him, we'll be a big happy family that we once were. He'll be more than happy having two wives, don't you think so Sis?"

After a long suspense, Leaf finally answered, "Alright" much to his surprise. Green wore an ear to ear smile.

"Great! Now darling, ready to another for another round" Red felt strange when someone other than his wife gave him affectionate nicknames.

"I don't think I can because I'm getting calm right now and I can't guarantee if I still have some semen" They looked at his cock which was getting soft and small again.

"Don't worry, you only need more excitement" Green stood and turned around so he could see her back. Like before, she slowly undo the knots of the strings, this time letting her swim panty fall, revealing a big and shiny ass. He was speechless but his member responded for him getting hard again.

She went to a nearby tree and bent down using the trunk as support with her ass in the air and she sways it back and forth. He looked at his wife and she nodded, saying that he could do whatever he wanted with her. He came close to her and positioned himself behind her, his penis almost touching her pussy.

"My sacred place is all yours, today is a safe day so you can cum inside" Green was anxious to start. He grabbed her hips and forced his cock inside her pussy, making her shriek in pain and a little bit of pleasure. A bit of blood leaked out of her hole, confirming she was a virgin. At first he was thrusting slowly but as time passed he was going faster and quicker. Flesh clash could be heard along with her moans as his groin was slapping against her butts. He wasn't holding back, he was going to give her a wonderful sensation that she will never forget. Her breasts were violently shaking and he had one hand on her ass, caressing it, while the other hand was roughly squeezing her breast. After a while, he slammed his throbbing cock into her hole as hard as he could, releasing a good amount of cum into her womb.

Both separated, panting heavily and covered in sweat. When she looked down and was shocked, unbelieving in what she was seeing "Wow, even though you cummed three times, you're still hard. Come here Sis, the party is not over yet" her sister nodded and removed the rest of her swimsuit. Now everyone was completely naked.

Green lay on the grass while Leaf laid a top on her, facing her. Because they were stuck together, their pussies were close to each other, giving a great view to Red. He didn't know now who was the sexiest.

He got close, undecided who he would fuck first with both girls mentally begging to be chosen. After awhile, he thrusts his cock into Leaf and she yelped in pleasure feeling his cock hitting her sweet spot. As she was moaning, she looked at her sister with a grin, like telling her that she was the favorite. Green made a pout in jealousy and to get some revenge, she suckled her tit and drank some of her sweet milk while biting her nipple. Looking at that, he wanted to taste her milk again so he made her body turn around and suckled her other tit.

"Ooh! I feel like a mother nursing my babies... It turns me on so much. Keep suckling, my babies!" Leaf moaned. He squeezed her breasts and thrusts deeper into her; his tip was kissing her womb. But it was time to give Green some fun too.

They changed position with Red now laying in the grass, Green sat on top of his groin to go for the cowgirl position. He thrusts his cock up to her and she yelped in pleasure to feel his cock hitting the entrance or her womb. Her breasts were bouncing and jiggling each time he thrusts into her while Leaf decided to sit on his face. His used his tongue and lips to clean her pussy. Both ladies slumped forward and their bust mashed into each other, milk was leaking out and dripping on Red's belly. It all felt so heavenly that he felt like exploding in pleasure. When he told them that he's going to cum again, the girls positioned facing each other and rubbed his member with their pussy lips. He shot his cum in the air, splattering in the ladies' bellies. Green and Leaf came and their juices were rushing out of their pussies, spilling on Red's cock and groin.

Later the lovers were sitting; trying to regain energy until Green finally talked "you know? I'm not completely satisfied. Ready for more, Red?"

"Sorry Green, I'd love it but I'm out of stamina and my balls feel dry" They looked at his penis which was now limp and flaccid.

"Hhmm, I think I have the solution" she went to a random direction, forgetting to put on her bikini again. After a while, she came back carrying a glass with a strange purple liquid. "This is my new recipe, a smoothie of energizing nutrients from the RageCandyBar mixed with X-speed. Drink it and you'll be more lively than ever."

Red looked at it suspiciously but otherwise thought it would not be so bad. He drank it all and stayed there without moving. When the ladies were starting to worry, his flaccid penis almost miraculously got very hard and long surprising the girls and suddenly he pounced on both ladies.

He had never felt this experience, in his point of view everything was slow: when he was thrusting Leaf, in a blink of an eye he was already having sex with Green. Since he was so fast, the girls were being penetrated by the same guy almost at the same time which in normal conditions would be impossible. This kind of sex felt so intense, one never felt before. The whole scene included the sound of heavy moans and clashing flesh, the air getting really hot and the sight of large boobs bouncing like crazy. In their last position, Leaf laid on the ground as Red was thrusting her while holding her leg; in the case of Green, he was pounding her from behind while both were standing and at the same time he squeezing her boobs hard.

With one final strong push, both girls let out a long moan that echoed throughout the whole forest, and he released tons of his seeds into them. He came so much that his seeds were gushing out of the girls' vaginas when their wombs were filled to the brim. They collapsed in exhaustion, with their pussies spilling semen, forming puddles in the ground. Finally, Red stood in front of them rubbing his member as fast as he could. He groaned and his member erupted one last time, his seeds fell like rain all over the girls, soaking their bodies completely from hair to foot, much to their pleasure.

The lovers rested on the floor holding each other with Leaf on his left side and Green in the other. Red looked at his wife who was sleeping on his chest. He softly kissed her forehead to not wake her up. Then he looked at Green who was fully awake and giggled when she noticed they stared to each other eyes for too long. She got up a little and slowly closed the gap between their faces to kiss him. When she was about to touch his lips, he softly put his finger on her mouth to stop her.

"Listen, as much as enjoyed the experience and even if Leaf allowed you to be with me, my heart already belongs to her and I only love her. Being in another relationship when I'm already married isn't right. You're a stunning and charming girl but I bet there are more guys out there that can treat you like someone who needs to be cared and protected. Not even I am perfect. I hope you understand". He tried to convince her to let him be with his real loved one.

She was silent for a moment and then formed a small smile on her face. "You're very honest with your feelings… No doubt that Leaf loves you so much" She paused before chuckling a little "You know, I wasn't being honest with you this whole time." He gave her a questioning look but let her continue.

"The true is…. I'm not Leaf's sister." He widened his eyes in surprise to this revelation. "In fact, I'm not even human!"

That's when her body began to deform and changing color. Red couldn't believe what he was seeing and when this "thing" acquired a form that he recognized very well, his face reflected horror and stupefaction:

IT WAS A DITTO!

"Hehehe I expected this kind of reaction" and it could talk! Red reversed his attention back to Leaf but she had disappeared without trace. "She was all the time a product of your imagination. When you entered in the forest, I transformed into a Hypno to hypnotize you and fall in my trap. It worked perfectly! But it's not over yet"

As Red was still speechless, the ditto began to change to an oval shape, and then it moved away while putting an egg. "I present the first Pokemon Egg created by the cross between a human and a Pokemon. We'll make history!

Of course when everyone finds out that you are the father, it's very likely you'll only gain disgust or public repudiation. I think your wife will not want to be around you anymore. Don't worry, you still have me and I will transform into all the girls of your hottest fantasies. So let's keep creating more eggs, darling" The ditto said that last line with a sinister tone.

Red still portrayed a disturbed face until….

"GAH!" he jolted and woke up abruptly. He remained for a while breathing heavily until he calmed down. Then he looked around: he found himself in his own bedroom. He put his hands on his face and let out a sigh of relief. It was all a dream.

That's when something in the other side of the bed moved. He sighed again when he saw that it was his wife. She was wearing her cute nightgown.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Leaf asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up honey, I just had this really strange dream… well nightmare. I better not tell you about it because maybe you won't like it" he didn't want to tell her that he had sex with her and another girl. Much less because he promised her that he abandoned his deep desires of a harem a long time ago.

"Please tell me. Remember that we will help each other no matter the situation. I won't get mad" She reassured him with her deep brown eyes. He decided to trust in her.

"Okay then… I dreamed about us alone in a forest. It was pretty and peaceful. It even felt like we were the only people who lived there. Let just say that… we prepared to have sex" Leaf was a bit surprised but it did not bother her, rather it seemed sexy to her. She nodded and asked him to continue.

"Then… appeared a girl who looked a lot like you, and we… let's just say we made a threesome" That line made both lovers to blush. "After the sex… Well she turned out to be something that was not what she seemed to be… Here I will not say more because if I tell you, you're gonna throw up"

Leaf didn't know what to say for a minute but she prepared her reply, "Wow… I guess since it has been a long time we had sex, you'll have that kind of dreams. But relax, I'm not angry. I completely trust in you because I know you will never do that kind of pervy acts with another girl.

I clearly remember your speech in Mt. Silver and your promises in our wedding. That I'm the only woman you wanted to be and the only one in your mind. That you will protect me, care and love forever and so far you are keeping your promises without missing any. Red, for me you're the best and nothing will change that". She gave him her best and most radiant smile.

Red was so glad to have a very comprehensive wife. He gently took her chin and lifted her head to give a soft kiss.

Red needed to confirm something "Honey, just out of curiosity, do you have a sister?"

"No, I'm the only child of my parents. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing important" He purposely did not say that the girl in his dream claimed to be her sister. Saying it would make the situation more uncomfortable. He felt relieved.

"But returning about your promise; not only me but this one too" she removed the bed sheets, revealing her swollen belly. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy. Red softly caressed her belly happily, hoping if he could feel their baby moving.

A bit later, Leaf was the one to talk, "You know, we have not decided on a name yet. The doctors confirmed that it's a girl. I think we should name her after a color following our old tradition in our town."

After thinking for a while, she got an idea: "How about…. Green?"

Red had multiple thoughts when he heard that name. Was it just mere coincidence? He had heard theories about some dreams can predict future events. Does that mean that in the future he would be a sexual predator that will even rape his own daughter?... No, stop thinking like that. He no longer is the lusty guy from the past who wanted a harem. He had found the love of his life and the product of their love created a child, so not even in a million of years he would do something like that to his daughter. He'll protect and love her with all of his soul.

On the other hand, he still remembered Green's curvy body, so if parts of these theories were true, then that means his daughter will be that beautiful when she grows up? No doubt that will cause a lot of guys to go after her. Then he will prevent her from falling into the wrong hands until she gets the right man. God, he is already acting as an overprotective father.

Back to reality, Red noticed that his wife was still waiting for his opinion. He gave her a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, I like it."

* * *

 **If you counted, you will realize that Red ejaculated ... 7 times in a row. Yeah, I know that in real life that's impossible, but this is a fic and it was also in a dream where even the craziest things can happen there. Before I leave, try to guess which anime and who said this quote:**

 ** _Oh my God… He's Hottie!_**

 **The first person who hits will be rewarded with the next chapter involving the couple of their choice (obviously following the rules).** **This is all, I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon and wish you all a Happy New Year.**


	4. A Lily or the Moon? (ElioxLilliexSelene)

**Hello everybody, I'm so sorry for my long** **absence. You see, apart from this stories, I'm currently working on my university thesis, not to mention that in my country a political crisis broke out and I was participating in protest and stuff but enough about politics. To cover the long wait, I wrote the longest story so far.**

 **Btw, since nobody guessed the quote in the author's note from previous chapter (I even think nobody took their time to read it), here is the answer: the quote was from Bleach and the person who said it was Riruka Dokugamine when she met Ichigo.**

 **This story is based on another one my from authority published in "Pokemon OneShot Version", considered an "alternative route" or a "what if" when Sun actually chose someone but it went to a new plot. The original story is called "Every girl under the Sun", read it if you want to see Sun with other girls in action.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Pairing: Sun x Lillie x Moon**

* * *

 **A Lily or the Moon?**

The firsts ever Champion of Alola Elio, aka Sun, was facing his hardest challenge so far, one where nobody would dare to be or would not even like to be, and it was... choose a single lover between three girls.

How exactly he got in that situation? A long story but let's say that when he began his Island challenge throughout Alola, he met three girls who fall in love with him, captivated by his "charms". He found in them many attributes in both looks and personality that were very attractive for him and so he reciprocated their feelings. Those girls were: Lillie, Mallow and Lana.

He enjoyed every moment of fun with each girl, including intimate moments where each girl had their unique style of sex action, at least for their first act of sex. The bad thing is that he couldn't decide which girl was the best and in the end he ended up dating them all in secret. But on a misfortune day, they all discovered about his "harem" and predictably were more than mad at him. The girls gave him time to choose only one girl before leaving him alone in his house, still upset and disappointed with him. Now he was in his current position, still not sure who will be his unique girlfriend but before that let's see each girls' attributes.

The first who confessed was Lana. She's a very shy girl who almost always blushes but if you're close enough to her, she's actually very funny. In her house, she takes care of her little sisters and during her labor as a Trial Captain, she's a hard worker and reliable. Regarding body proportions, she was the least developed of the girls: she was short, barely reaching his chest and had A-cup bust which caused her angst but he still found her petite body very captivating and specially... her amazing ass: her buttocks were very big, perfectly round without wrinkles; she would surely win a competition of the best butts. For him, she's so "moe" that he wanted to cuddle with her everyday.

Now was the other Trial Captain, Mallow. She was energetic and upbeat. She's a talented cook with a peculiar and unorthodox ways of cooking with some weird ingredients; while some people find her meals disgusting, for him all of them are delicious. About her body, let's say when they met for the first time, he was dreamily infatuated when he saw her tan skin from her nice shapely exposed legs. When both started a relationship and had their first private moment, she revealed her curvaceous body with large C-cup-close-to-D breasts, becoming the bustiest of his three lovers. For her features and cooking abilities, she had potential to be s good wife in the future. He gave her the title "Goddess of the Jungle".

Last but not least, his blonde-haired lover Lillie. He knows her as a very sweet and kind girl who can't stand watching pokémon getting hurt so she always willing to cure any Pokémon in pain. Her personality reminded him of someone in Kanto back there but that's other topic. Even though she was very timid at first, he helped her becoming braver while traveling together. She had a very thin body with soft looking skin, with medium size breasts that fit her body quite nice and a little but cute ass; her body was so delicate and perfect that she almost looks like a porcelain doll. That combined with her flowing blonde hair and sweet personality and voice, she was an angel in his eyes.

Now here he was, still undecided which girl to be his unique lover where each girl had traits he loved, making it very difficult to choose but he was obligated to do it so he continued thinking for a while more... He's already decided.

One day he called the three girls to come to his house so that they can know his decision. Already in his home and reunited in the hall, Sun was facing the girls who stood there waiting for him.

"Girls, firstly, I'm really sorry for keeping secrets to you. I enjoyed every moment with all you, in fact, they're my best moments ever because you all are amazing girls and I didn't want to ruin your happiness if I told you that I was already in a relationship. I've decided that I'm not going to play with your feelings anymore and I'm going to be honest. Even if I love you all, one girl has been in my mind the most and I realized that she was the indicated. The girl I choose is..."

Suspense felt in the atmosphere. Lillie was silently praying to be chosen, Lana was sweating on nerves and Mallow was calmed and confident thinking she would be chosen thanks to her looks and meals. After a silence that felt eternal, he finally spoke.

"Lillie" everyone was surprised even the blonde girl but she quickly changed her expression to a more jovial one but still unbelieving that she was chosen. She didn't know what to say.

"Lillie, thanks to you I have had adventures that I could never have imagined, like traveling by different dimensions and universes, I mean, you changed my life forever. And not only that, that person who changed my life turned out to be a wonderful girl and the sweetest I've ever met. I want to be by your side in every moment and live new experiences together."

She couldn't hold her tears more. "Yes, thank you. I have the fortune to have met such a splendid and kind boy. You've saved Nebby and me several times, to the point that you even were willing to give away your Pokémon to save me when Ghetsis attacked me. You helped me in recovering my separated family and now we're all together and happy again in Aether Paradise. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you Sun.

"I love you too" They closed the gap between them and their faces got close. His eyelids were closed as his lip gently pressed against hers and showed her how much he really likes her. Her eyelids slowly closed and kissed him back with full of love that she wanted to give him. She placed her hands on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her back and pulls her closer to him.

Their kiss lasted for quite a while, but it felt like an eternity to them. They slowly pulled back and slowly open their eyes. Her cheeks were deep red. Sun smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Both lovers looked at the two trial captains who had different emotions.

Lana looked very say and tears were starting to form in her eyes while Mallow had an angry expression with her arms crossed. Sun went towards the water captain.

"Lana, don't cry. We can still be friends and see each other. I know there are guys out there looking for you because you' are a very cute and funny girl. Also, remember to not think low of yourself, you have your own charms and should be proud of them. You just have to believe in you".

She wiped her tears off and showed a determinate face "You're right. From now on, I will not be afraid to interact with people anymore and I've learned to value myself, all thanks to you Sun" Then she came close to his ear and whispered so only him could heard her. "I'm not ashamed of my body anymore and I don't care having small tits, after all, I have an incredible butt so who needs tits. I'm going to miss you, you're the kindest guy I've met… and one really good in bed" he blushed for her… compliment?

Lana gave him a quick peck on his cheek and before leaving; she said with a sincere smile to Sun and Lillie "I wish you both a happy life together."

They nodded and Lana went out of the house solemnly. Mallow on the other hand was very upset with the situation.

"Unbelievably, after all the meals and our intimate moments, you prefer her! Seriously, now you officially became the lowest in the worst in existence"

Before Lillie could say something to defend him, Mallow pointed at her with an accusing finger "Listen well you rich-spoiled white girl, have in mind you'll never have a body as hot as mine, I highly doubt he will be excited to see you naked." Then she moved her finger toward Sun.

"And you, unfaithful bastard, forget about eating my specials in my restaurant. I hope you're happy now with her" The last sentence didn't sound sincere at all. Mallow left the house, closing the door hard.

Both lovers were a bit perplexed for her behavior but Sun quickly composed himself. "Well, not everyone can accept a rejection. Putting that aside, I'm glad all is over and we're finally together Lillie. Now we can enjoy with nobody standing in our relationship" He tenderly embraced her and she responded the gesture resting her head on his shoulder with her hand touching his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

After a while where anybody talked, he finally broke the silence. "You know? All the people who said you're not pretty, including your mother, they're clearly lying. You're the most beautiful girl of the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Her face was heating up and she looked away to hide her face. He gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him back. He continued.

"Whether you wear a dress or simple casual clothes, you will always be beautiful... And even though I like this brave Lillie, I miss a bit the old one. Although at that time you were somewhat helpless, I liked to play the role of your protector.

So, just for tonight, go back to being the old Lillie and let me be your knight again" Before she can said something, he undid her large ponytail, letting her long silky blonde hair flow to her waist. She didn't know what to say but she was blushing and looking at him with her shiny emerald eyes.

He gave her a tender gaze. "Now we're finally together and alone, my princess". They kissed again which caused her to wide open her eyes but quickly gave in to the sensation of his lips. This kiss was more passionate compared to the sweet one they had not long ago.

Without breaking contact of their lips, Sun held her like a princess and carried her to his bedroom. They finally broke contact and he gently placed her on the bed. He started to disrobe her until she was completely naked. She covered her loins with one hand while covering her endowed breasts with the other; she was a bit embarrassed that she is the only one in the room naked. To make her feel comfortable, Sun started to disrobe himself until he was naked. He tenderly kissed her and after a moment, he caressed her cheek.

"Lillie, why are you ashamed? We've already done it before remember."

"Yes but I'm not used to it yet, It's still embarrassing"

"I promise I'll be gentle and if in the process you feel pain, I'll stop okey?" He gave her a reassuring smile. That's the smile that always soothes her. Every time she looks at that smile, it's almost as if it was saying don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Once she was comfortable with it, she slowly slides her hands away from her porcelain skin and showed him her nude body.

He took in the sight of her glorious naked body. He took his time feasting his eyes all over her nude figure.

Still blushing, she asked "Please use a condom, I'm not mentally ready to have children"

He fulfilled her request, found a condom kept in the drawer of his bedside table and slipped the condom on his hard manhood. He climbed on the bed, positioned himself on top her without crushing her and gently hugged her. She felt the heat emitting from her boyfriend's body. He planted his lips onto hers once again for a few seconds. Then, he kissed her neck, then her collarbone, then her shoulders, and finally, a kiss in between her bosoms. He rested his head in between them for a moment and took in the scent of her skin. She let out soft moans for every kiss he planted on her.

He lifted his head up after he was done and took in the sight of her rosy nipples. He used one finger to prod her right nipple and swirls it around. He produced soft whines from the girl as he tickles her nipple. A few minutes later and her nipple was starting to get erect and hard. He gently pinched her erect nipple with his index finger and thumb, and slightly twists it back and forth. Then he did the same treatment with the other nipple. The sensation of her hard nipple was so perky to the touch. Lillie tried her best to stifle her sounds of pleasure.

She gasped when she felt his hand now caressing her boobs. He gently squeezed her mounds as he moves them in circles. His hand sink into her bosom and caressing it with such tenderness that made her produced another soft moan of bliss. With enough caressing, her nipples were hard as pebbles.

When he was done, he kissed her for a few seconds before he could get on with the main event. He slightly parted her legs, gripped his shaft, and position it to her entrance. He slides the head up and down onto her slit. She bit her lower lip trying to silence her sounds of pleasure as he teases her yet again, sexually, this time. They stared at each other and he gave her a taunting smirk and she just puffs her cheeks at him again.

After a few more moments of teasing her slit, he was really ready to put it inside her. He prods the tip against her slit and he looks at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm going to put it in. Are you ready?"

She nods and said, "I am. With you, I have nothing to worry about." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, go on."

He slowly penetrates her entrance and she winced when she feels his size slowly entering inside her.

He slowly retracted his member away. She winced again as she feels his length exiting out of her. He stopped to where only the tip was inside, then slowly pushes it back in. She softly gasps every few seconds as he penetrates her back and forth. Her hot and wet walls were greedily clenching on his length to milk his creamy, ivory semen. But he holds himself back to not come too soon inside her.

A while later, her soft gasps turned into moans, and that signaled him to go a little faster. He pushed his hips back and forth in a steady pace. He was already hitting her sweet spot that got her moaning for more. With every push his hips made, he gushed out her fluid nectar from her entrance and made a slimy mess on both of their groins.

He rocks his hips faster into her, his pelvis slamming into her groin and making some wet flesh slapping noises. Her moans were getting louder, her insides were getting hotter, and her mind was filled with ecstasy. He was sending her to a place where pleasure was filling immensely into her body and there was no sign of stopping… But that didn't take too long.

Close to climax, he gave some few quick thrusts and rapid panting, until finally both reached their orgasm. Lillie let out a long moan and Sun groaned while releasing his seeds inside the condom. He ejaculated so much that the condom inflated a little.

They were panting after their orgasms were finished. Once she caught her, she got close to her lover's face and softly kissed him on his lips while putting one hand on his shoulder and with the other hand caressed his cheek. He responded the gesture wrapping a arm around her back while slowly ran his other hand through her silky hair, enjoying the soft felling of her touches, lips and hair. He didn't want to separate from her; to the point he didn't pull out his cock and remained inside of her.

From that moment, Sun and Lillie enjoyed every moment and adventure together. They were almost inseparable and wherever they are, they are always holding hands. With the problem of his "indecision" solved, he finally could pass time with his true love.

With six months dating, they felt that nothing and nobody could interfere in their lives... or at least that's what they thought.

One day, Prof. Kukui informed them that they were going to have a visit from an important person from Kanto who comes to study the cases of the regional variants of Pokemon of the same species.

Sun, Lillie, Kukui, Burnet, including Prof. Samson Oak were waiting in the Ferry Terminal of Akala Island for the arrival of this so-called famous person. Sun decided to change his outfit growing bored of his old clothes: his white and blue stripped T-shirt was replaced by a light blue tank top, his black pants were replaced by gray shorts and he was now wearing a red beach cap instead of his black hat.

After a while, a big ferry arrived and among the people who left the ship, a person stood out: Prof. Samuel Oak

"Hello Prof.! Welcome to the unique and exuberant region of Alola. I'm sure you'll be surprised by the different forms of Pokémon that you already knew in Kanto. Yeah!" Kukui said with his usual cheerful tone.

Oak greeted Kukui, his wife and special case with his cousin who hadn't seen him for so long. When it was time to greet Sun, he was surprised to learn that he was actually the first ever Alola Champion.

"Surprising; when exactly did they build a League here? I think I should visit this region more often. Oh well, it's time to explore and discover new Pokemon records... Mmhh, my assistant sure is taking her time." Oak looked around for his assistant but she soon appeared... And boy, Sun couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a young lady around the same age as Sun. She had pale skin and a set of dull blue eyes similar to Sun. Her medium length black hair was done with twin braids. Her clothes consisted of an orange strap tank top with a pattern of red flowers. She had white shorts along with a pair of open toed shoes. Finally she wore a yellow beach hat with a red flower patched to the side.

She was very cute but that was not in his mind at that moment, because seeing the girl only brought him bitter memories.

"Selene" Sun said with a rather harsh tone.

The girl turned her head toward his direction, recognizing that voice from afar. Once she saw him, her reaction was to frown.

"Elio! Of all the people I could meet, the first one in this region had to be you! I should have stayed in Kanto; I cannot stand seeing your ugly face. What are you doing here? Doing more misdeeds?" She crossed her arms and looked away, clearly unhappy seeing him

"This is my new home place! I formed a new life here: started a Pokemon Journey, became the firsts ever champion, saved the world from Pokemon and people from other dimensions and got a girlfriend! So stop thinking I'm some kind criminal and go back doing some campaigns for the defense of pokemons rights, you weakling trainer"

Now she was really mad; "Do not talk about my activities as if it's worth anything! And retract about calling me weakling; you know I'm on par with you in skills...

Fighting pokemon from other dimensions? Like I believe that, you're just trying to clean up your record. Did you forget what I told you before? I'll never forgive your betrayal"

Both Selene and Elio gave each other deadly glares that would scare anyone. Lillie just stayed there, sweat-dropping at the scene. The professors were a bit nervous, didn't expect this kind of act. Kukui had to intervene to prevent the situation from getting worse. Both trainers just turned their backs and responded with an "Hmmp!" This was going to be long day...

And so, days passed where Oak and Selene stayed in Alola studying about the Pokemon of the region and visiting their 4 islands, but every time Selene came across Sun and Lillie, there were always shouts and heated arguments. All of their fights only caused to ruin the couple's dates and romantic moments, making Liliie more and more uncomfortable.

Lillie once had the opportunity to meet Selene when Sun was not around. She was actually an sweet and sympathetic girl who dedicate her life to study Pokemon and works in non-profit NGOs to help injured, ill or abandoned pokemons. They got along very well but it's a shame she couldn't tolerate being around Sun.

One night, in the Tide Song Hotel in Akala Island, Elio rested in the bed of one of the luxurious rooms of the hotel. He was shirtless and wearing only shorts to sleep on. Lillie entered the bedroom, wearing a bathrobe and her hair was loose and a little wet after her bath. She was him still with his arms crossed and an upset expression on his face.

"When I thought all our issues were solved and finally will have a peaceful life, some old annoyance from my past came to Alola. Can it be worse?" He let out frustrated sigh.

"Sun dear, listen, don't let a person make your life bitter; any problem you have had with her, was the past. Look at the present and the future, you have me, your Pokémon, a home and the title of Champion. Now just breathe, think of all the positive things that have happened and forget your past problems". Lillie tried to reason with him and cheer him up.

She did it when she saw him more relaxed and with a smile after he followed her advice. She knew there was one more thing to make him feel even better so she continued.

"Maybe you're wondering why we decided to stay at this hotel, because tomorrow on the Heahea Beach will start a tournament of Mantine Surf sponsored by the Paradise Aether. All the best surfers will come." She knew that he really enjoys Mantine Surf so she along with her mother made the preparations for this event.

He felt so lucky to have a caring and supportive girlfriend. "You always know how to cheer me up. That's why I love you, my pretty flower". Then both kissed each other with passion.

They didn't know that Selene was resting on the bed next room to them; she's in a white T-shirt without pants, exposing her panties. She immersed in his thoughts; she asked why fate led her to meet Elio again when she thought they would not see each other anymore. On one hand, she lamented the fact that they are always arguing and did not know if they would fix things but another told her that she had to overcome it.

The fact that they had to be reconciled, that thought is because... just maybe... she may still-

"Ah!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a moan from the next room. No doubt it was about two lovers in their intimate moment.

In the couple's room, Sun took off his shorts so he was completely naked; Lillie kept her bathrobe on but lifted the lower part of it so her legs and waist were exposed. They were positioned doggy-style on the bed, with Sun penetrating her pussy from behind at a steady pace. Flesh clash could be heard from each thrust and pound to her ass against his groin combined with her moans.

The walls were thin enough so Selene could hear all the noise from the sexual act. Although most would find it uncomfortable listening to it, she on the contrary got horny and hot. She couldn't help but started to masturbate. With one hand se touched her pussy while the other was groping one of her boobs. After breaking up with her boyfriend a long time ago, she has suffered from lack of sex activity so she masturbated every so often but she was getting kinda tired of it and desperately wanted a cock inside of her.

A bit later, her need of having a cock penetrating her while masturbating made her to have illusions of her ex-boyfriend present in her room. He stood there proud exposing his well toned muscles and his big cock fully erect, although his face was shaded. He got close to her womanhood and was about to put his penis inside of her but stopped. She looked up to see his face clearly, who happened to be-

"Oh Sun! You're amazing! Keep going!" Lillie shouts woke Selene back to reality. All this time she didn't care who were the lovers having sex but clearly hearing Lillie's voice and the mention of Elio's nickname was enough for her, causing her to change her attitude to angry and ... jealous?

Back to the lovers'room, they were now in the missionary position; they felt close to climax so his thrusts were faster which increased the frequency of her moans. They're immersed in their pleasure not caring about the outside world and just themselves…. But that's until they heard a loud "thud" product of a knock on the wall that caused them to stop their moment.

"Hey! You sexual lovebirds! I have work to do tomorrow and your private moment does not let me sleep, so do it quietly or better elsewhere!" Selene shouted loud enough so they could hear her before wrapping herself in the bed sheets, not wanting to hear or thought about sex anymore because it only remind her of "him".

"Aw! Come on! There are no places we can't find her! Thanks for ruining the moment" Losing the will to keep having sex, he pulled himself out of Lillie and put his shorts on back while Lillie did the same with her bathrobe somewhat disappointed for not reaching her orgasm.

This was getting on her nerves, if she had to do something to solve this problem; she needed to know the origin of their fights.

"Sun, you have to tell me why you and Selene hate so much so I can help you solve this because these endless fights are interfering in our relationship. Please tell me everything and don't hide anything, remember you promised to be honest with me from now on", she stared at him like demanding him to clarify her doubts.

Sun sighed, seeing it was useless to keep hiding the truth. So he sat on the bedside with her and begun his story.

"To tell you the true, Selene is… my ex-girlfriend from Kanto" Lillie widened her eyes in surprise. "In fact, she's my very first girlfriend. When I was just a rookie trainer, I met her in Viridian Forest crying near a tree. I approached worried about her and asked her why she was crying. She told me that she felt like a weakling because she has lost many combats in a row and thought she didn't serve as a Trainer.

I told her not to feel bad about that and that she only needed adequate practice and strategic combat plans knowing the capabilities of her pokemon. At that moment, I told myself that it would not be bad having some company on my journey, so I proposed her to travel with me and teach her techniques and ways of combat, which she accepted.

At first we were just traveling companions but with the passage of time we fell in love and felt that we couldn't separate. Just to tell you a curious fact, it was she who gave me my nickname Sun because, according to her, my heart and personality are as hot and bright as the Sun. I also gave her a nickname, Moon, because…" At that moment Sun stopped and blushed a little, remembering one of Selene's unusual traits relating to the Moon.

"Well , it's not that important, the point is that Moon and I used to be lovers. I came to love her so much that I even had plans to marry her…. Not to mention that she's the girl I lost my virginity with and the same goes with her." The last sentence left Lillie thoughtful, since it's quite interesting how close both Elio and Selene were in the past but, seeing them now, just what happened?

He continued; "Even so, after a long time dating, some problems began to arise. Selene lost interest in battles and devoted herself to making arrangements to take care of abandoned and / or sick Pokémon, much like the Aether Foundation. She came to a point where she began to criticize the use of pokeballs and excessive violence in battles by rough trainers.

In my case, I had my dream of being a champion and that generated discussions and debates with her but we never got to shout and respected each other's opinion, continuing with our relationship. But everything changed when Team Rocket began to resurface again.

Selene hated them a lot for kidnapping Pokemon and selling them on the black market, so I ... came up with a plan to kill them: I infiltrated the base in disguise as a grunt, sabotaged their plans and ended up with their new leader.

When all seemed good, Selene discovered me wearing the clothes of Team Rocket and she... she looked with an expression that mixed sadness, disappointment and... betrayed." Sun stopped while gritting his teeth in frustration; he'll never forget Selene's devastated face when she found out, it pained him deeply. He calmed himself and continued.

"After that, she didn't want to see me again, I tried so hard to tell her truth and that she got the wrong idea but she didn't want to listen to me so eventually I gave up. Shortly after, she officially broke up with our relationship. That hit me hard and I was depressed for several days. After that, I did not want to know more about everything, so I released my Pokémon and together with my mom I moved to Alola to start a new life, and here we are now, rediscovering and reliving our past disputes." He finished with a saddened sigh.

Lillie didn't know what to say but it's very sad that two people who loved each other so much, now despise each other. She told Elio to stop so as not to sadden him more by remembering his past and they both went to sleep.

On the following morning and with a nice sunny day, the Mantine Surf competition was held. Many surfers were collected on the beach along with their respective mantines.

Sun, wearing a pair of swimming trunks, was waiting for his girlfriend so she can see him doing his performance. When he was getting impatient, he heard the sound of sand moving from behind so he turned around. What he saw made him blush deep crimson:

It was Lillie wearing a really nice white bikini; the top was front-tie while the bottom was side-tie, fitting her so well with her body. In their months dating, she had maintained her diet to look beautiful according to her mother's instructions, making her waist look very thin and getting some wide hips, all that included that her breasts grew considerably, going from regular size to the big C-cup; not to mention she had her hair down while her twin-braids were now tied in a French-braid style. She no longer had the petite body when he met for the first time but now had an hourglass figure. Her body in that bikini, it was the first time he didn't see her cute or beautiful but... sexy.

"Sorry for the waiting Sun, it was a bit difficult to tie the back ropes. Does it look good on me?" she asked him innocently but he thought that sounded a bit seductive. It took him a bit to finally answer.

"Eh-h yeah, you look hot" he stuttered a bit but he soon found out that she could take the wrong idea when he called her "hot". Luckily for him, she only giggled to his answer and thanked him.

Then he noticed that some guys in the beach were looking at her with rather dirty stares: some were simply blushing while the most perverts were getting boners with bulges forming in their swim-shorts.

He's always detested when guys ogled at his girlfriend like that. He gave the guys a murderous glare and said in a dark tone "she's mine…" which made them flinch and went back to their previous activities. Then he took her to a place where they don't disturb her and at the same time she can see his maneuvers in Mantine.

The competition began and all surfers did all kinds of stunts with their Mantines. Sun was trying to do the hard Over-the-Gyarados move so he could earn the most points. He took a rather high wave and started to grab speed.

Meanwhile not too far from the beach, Selene was sitting on the back of a Lapras, drawing and taking notes of a Pyukumuku sitting on a rock. She was wearing a pink bikini that even though it was simply, it looked very nice on her. She was very focused on her notes that she did not realize that a wave was approaching, with Sun on top.

Sun jumped over the wave and was about to do the flip when, from above, he noticed Selene right below him. He panicked and lost his balance, dropping from his Mantine.

Selene just finished writing notes when she heard a scream from above. When she looked up, she couldn't react in time when Sun landed on her, scaring the Lapras which made them both fell into the water.

From the beachside, Lillie saw how his boyfriend fell into the water and worried about his well-being. Some minutes passed until she finally saw him swimming to the shore... alongside someone else. It didn't take her too much to figure that it's Selene, much to her surprise.

When they got out of the water, Selene whined. "Argh! Elio! You ruined all my notes and work! What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Excuse me, there is a competition right now and you were in the middle of the ocean! Couldn't you do it in another place!?"

"I was far away enough to avoid the surfers but you have to go all the way to caught one big wave far from the shore! Also, don't you think scientific information is more important than some dump surf competi-"

"ENOUGH!" Lillie's shout made them both to shut up and flinch. "I'm tired of you always arguing. It's time for you to undo your differences and become friends again. Selene, you have to know the whole truth and listen to him without hesitation, and you, Elio, if you want our relationship to continue and be peaceful, you have to tell her everything you've done about the Rocket Team issue; do it for both me and you." Lillie said this in her most serious tone she's ever done. Then she walks away returning to the hotel, leaving both Elio and Selene speechless.

Sun eventually talked. "I think she's right, all this fights do not make sense. Selene, this night we'll see each other in that terrain with rock walls over there. Do not miss." He finished before parting away, leaving Selene alone thinking if she should go.

That night, when the tournament was over, Elio, who had changed into his usual clothes and sat on a towel, was at the meeting place with Selene. That was his private place to have moments alone and think about personal things. Being a closed place with walls of rock and the fact that it was at night, nobody would bother him.

He waited until Selene finally appeared in her usual clothes as well. She didn't know what to say but she sat on the towel behind him and giving her back.

After a long silence, Sun decided to break it. "Selene, I know you don't like me and you don't want to see me but at least listen to me. I ask you: have you ever valued my actions for the good of others?"

She was a little confused but anyway replied, "Well, I don't forget when you came to me in my moments of despair and I'm grateful for that but what good things have ever done the Team Rocket? Nothing, right? I was very disappointed when you joined them; I thought you were a nice guy."

Sun let out defeated sigh. "Guess all my efforts to have a happy and peaceful life together resulted in vain"

That's when finally Selene turned around and with a mix of questioning and surprised face, she looked at him intently. "What?"

This was his opportunity. "I didn't join Team Rocket in the first place; it was all part of a plan. I disguised as a Team Rocket member and infiltrated in their headquarters. There I found out they were planning to capture Mewtwo and use it to conquest the world. Fortunately I screwed their plans and defeated their new leader.

While I was doing all that, you're always in my mind and I said to myself that I was going to give you a safe region to life with no evil organizations and protect all the people and pokemon you adore. Your happiness was the only reward I wanted."

Selene was stunned with what she just heard. Sun was only planning to finish off Team Rocket for once and she assumed wrong when she saw him in that outfit. For a misunderstand they broke up. Now she felt guilty and stupid for not listening since the start.

Sun noticed that some tears formed in her eyes. When I was going to ask her if she was okay, she pounced on him in a big hug and let her emotions flow.

"I'm so sorry! I was so dump for not noticing your real actions. You're doing all that for me! You really are nicest and bravest I've met! I'm sorry!" she was crying so much that her tears almost looked like small waterfalls.

He hugged her tightly and softly whispered "its okay, I forgive you" and let her cry on his shoulder all time she needed.

After a time, she calmed down and looked at him with red eyes from crying too much but he whipped the remaining tears and her eyes were back to her usual color. They remained looking into each other's eyes for a long time. As time passed, Selene's eyes were getting softer until she was looking at him lovingly and formed a cute smile while slightly blushing. Sun couldn't take his eyes off her and couldn't help blushing too. A feeling was re-emerging in them, one that should never have disappeared.

Selene finally talked. "Hehe, it's amazing how you risked your life for my happiness and for our home region; now I love you more than ever. You really are the best, my bright and beloved Sunny."

She slowly closed the gap between their faces until their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Sun widened his eyes in surprise but that kiss brought him several flashbacks of him and Selene together in all their past romantic moments: their first date, their confession of love, their first kiss and even when both lost their virginity together. All his memories made Lillie disappear completely from his mind. He gave in to kiss and wrapped his arms around her back in a loving embrace and she put her hands on his cheeks.

They savored each other's lips, each time more passionate and their tongues danced together between their mouths. The kiss lasted for several minutes until they separated due to lack of air. After some breaths, Selene giggled.

"You know? You're the only boy I've kissed so far and I don't want to kiss another, your lips are like magical to me. It seems like fate wants us to be together and that's why we met and fell in love again... It's settled, let's enjoy our time wasted."

She stood in front of him and, to his surprise; she began to take off her tank top and shorts, revealing her pink bikini from early. Now that he was looking at her properly, she's got quite a nice body. Slender figure that he wanted to looked at her perfect midriff for hours, her breasts were a descent regular size and when she turned around so he could contemplate her back, she showed her little but perfectly rounded ass.

She's was pretty in all of her own but there was something special about her, a trait no other girl had: when the moonlight reflected on her skin, it shone brightly with little sparks floating around her. Sun could never guess what her skin is made to shine so beautiful and intense, it was her most attractive feature that always left him hypnotized. It's the origin of her nickname.

"You are so gorgeous, my precious Moon" he said it blushing madly and never taking his eyes off her.

"So sweet as always but it's not over yet", then she slowly removed her swim top, exposing her perky boobs that jiggled a little after being released. His answer was blushing even more… and getting an erection which wasn't unnoticed for her due to a bulge starting to form in his shorts.

She got close to him, positioning herself on top of him and sat on his lap. "Here, you can play with them all you want" The she grabbed his head and brought him to her chest, both feeling the heat emitting from their bodies. After a few seconds, he planted his lips between her bosoms. He rested his head in between them for a moment and took in the scent of her skin. He lifted his head up after he was done and took in the sight of her cute nipples. He used one finger to prod her right nipple and swirls it around. He produced soft whines from the girl as he tickles her nipple. A few minutes later and her nipple was erected and hard.

Then he opened his mouth, and took her right breast in his mouth. Moon yelped in surprise as he suckles on her boob. His lips wrapped around her perky nipple, his tongue was swirling around her harden bud, and his mouth was gently sucking on her breast. Soft moans were emitted from the lunar cutie as her body was gradually filling up with good pleasure. Later he did the same treatment with her left boob.

After a while, she felt something hard rubbing her bottom swim cloth. "Someone wants to see meee" She knelt in front of his groin and helped him taking off his shorts, releasing his big cock. Selene looked at it drooling a bit and her pupils turned heart-shaped.

"Ohhh, you look so hard and firm as I remembered lit' Sun, did you miss me? Me too" Sun found kinda funny seeing her talking to his penis but he didn't stopped her. "Let's have some fun." Moon gently brought her mouth down upon him, and then began to bob her head up and down. Sun gave off a light moan. Moon smiled as she glanced up at him for a moment as she continued to move her head up and down along his shaft. It excited and enticed him. He gave another moan as she's bobbing grew steadily faster.

It was only a moment before Moon pulled her mouth off of Sun. Her hand continued to lightly stroke him as she looked at his penis. "What do you say? You want to see lit' Moon? Of course you can, she miss you too"

She stood in front of him again and took off her swim panty, exposing wet vagina. Now that she was completely naked, he decided to made it fairer so he took off his own tank top. She stared at his torso for a moment: He didn't have many muscles on his body, his torso was slim but his shoulders were broad and toned; and his skin looked so smooth and flawless. She got hornier watching his shirtless torso.

With blush on her cheeks she looks down as she twiddles her fingers. "Will it be okay if I do the cowgirl position? It's my favorite"

A small chuckle escape from him and he couldn't help but smile at her for being this cute. He pecked her lips and said, "Sure."

He slips his hands behind her back and he falls back on the towel so the sand wouldn't disturb him during the sex. She was now on top of him, her bosom pressing against his chest, and she was feeling the warmth of his body.

She kissed him again for a few minutes before she could get started. She lifts herself off his torso and lifts her hips up a little to position his member into her. She gripped his member and felt how hard and stiff he was. She tries to position it to where her entrance is. She had a little trouble, but within seconds, she got it right where she wanted it to be.

She felt the tip slipped inside and she slowly lowers her hips. She groans and moans as she feels his length entering inside her. Sun groaned when her insides welcomed his member by greedily clenching his size and made lewd suction noises. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she rested her hands on his torso to give herself some time to get adjusted with his size. The sensation felt amazing to her, one she missed for so long.

Once she was ready, she raised her hips and moves it back down. She used his torso for balance as she bounced up and down. She feels his length go deeper than before. Sun took in the sight of Moon's wonderful face when she is feeling good. Her eyes were half lidded, her mouth formed into a happy smile, and sounds of pleasure were escaping from her. She stopped, grabbed his hands, entwined her fingers with his, and begins to grind and thrust her hips against him.

Her hips were gyrating and stirring his cock and her insides around. She let out a loud moan when her sweet spot was fondled. Her insides were getting tighter and tighter as she grinds and finally earned some moans from the boy she loves. She rocks her hips back and forth, causing a heat of friction from their groins. Her walls squeezed him tighter and she feels his shaft throbbing inside her.

The couple moaned as their climax was reaching closer and closer. Something hot was coiling in Moon's lower belly and something with tight pressure was about to gush out of Sun.

Her hips rocked faster and faster, along with Sun's thrusts added in to the mix. Pressure was building up in their bodies as their climax was coming closer. Soft whimpers were coming from the lunar girl while soft groans were coming from the star boy. The pressure continued to build up more and more until...

"Moon!"

"Sun!"

They shouted their names as their climax finally arrived. A gush of his hot gooey loads shoots straight into her hot and empty womb while her walls squeezed tightly like a clamp to squeeze out more of his milk as her honey gushed out of her.

She fell onto Sun and they panted to catch their breath. He wrapped one arm around her back and she placed one hand on his shoulder while their hands are still entwined. As their heavy and fast breathing dwindles, she lifts herself to face her lover and kissed him. Then he pulled out and a stream of his semen was flowing out of her entrance, streaming down to her thighs and spilled on the sand.

They remained there in what seemed like hours, giving soft kisses in each other's faces. Then she rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her with one arm.

In Sun's mind, a storm of thoughts occurred. He now had the recovered love for Moon but he still had feelings for Lillie. He practically got in the same situation back when he was dating Lillie, Mallow and Lana; forcing to choose one girl. It was now a harder decision: his love for both girls was very strong and equal; he didn't want to lose Moon again but at the same time didn't want to break Lillie's heart after several months dating. Why life was so complicated?

"How I'm going to tell Lillie about this?" he let out a tired sigh.

"Don't worry; I know exactly how to convince her to accept me as your second girlfriend. Lillie and I understand each other much more than you can think. Just leave it to me." She kissed him one last time before both stood and put their clothes back.

Both lovers returned to the hotel holding hands, symbolizing their new union as a couple. Now it was only necessary to convince Lillie to join so that the three of them live happily together without further fights. Lillie is an understanding girl so it shouldn't be too hard, right?...

"What!?" Lillie couldn't believe what she was seeing and what she just heard. Moon lovingly hugged Sun's arm while he had an ashamed expression. "I know I told you to reconcile but you didn't have to go so far in falling in love again. I'm his sole girlfriend! How could you Selene!?"

"Please from now on call me Moon, it sounds better and also because it's the nickname my dear Sun gave me" she said that with hearts bubbling around her while still hugging Sun's arm. "He told me everything. I was too dump for not noticing his real actions. And so, for defeating an evil organization and saving so many Pokémon, I owe him my soul.

Let me tell you Lillie that Sun loves both you and me more than his life. He's willing to share every moment with us three and take care of us; he doesn't want you to feel rejected. He doesn't mind having two girlfriends but instead he will be more than happy to have us and doesn't care what others think. So Lillie, do you accept me as part of your family along with Sun?"

Lillie was thoughtful for a long time until she told them her decision. "Alright, let's share Sun and give him as much love as he gives to us". Sun and Moon had a wide smile for her answer.

Now it's time for the big party.

They striped their clothes off again and prepared for their first threesome in their lifes. Sun laid on the bed while the girls worked him with their mouths. Their tongues were licking his shaft and they were mewling and moaning. They were looking at him as their tongues were licking his meat. Their breasts wrapped around his cock to give him a double boobjob as they started to lick the tip. As they lick the head, their tongues also mingle with each other. Their tongues swirled around the head and around each others tongue. They put their lips on the tip, kissing it and kissing each other.

They pulled away and Lillie licked his shaft, slowly from the balls to his tip, and swallowed his cock deep in her throat. Then she slowly pulls out while she slurps and sucks at it. She almost choked and gagged, but she soon relaxed when she got the hang of it. She started sucking and slurping his cock, coating it with her saliva.

Meanwhile, Moon was sucking on Sun's balls. She took both testicles in her mouth and started to tug them down and sucking on it. She was juggling them with her tongue and covered them with her spit. She was also making some sucking sounds as she please his balls. She pulls them down and plucks them. She then roams her tongue around his testicles before putting them back in her mouth again and slurping them.

Lillie took his length out of her mouth and Moon took his balls out of her mouth, and they went back to licking his shaft again. Both girls were looking at him, all sweet and innocent as they work him to his limits. His penis is covered in their saliva, making it all slimy and wet. Their fingers were tickling his balls and caressing them. Then they sandwich his cock again with their boobs and moved them up to down, and side to side. Sun was groaning and his teeth were gritted when these girls were giving him a good boobjob. The softness of their mounds rubbing him was too much for him. He shouted and his seeds erupted from his member and it lands on the girls' face and hair.

The girls looked at each other and they held one another and caressed each other's cheeks as Lillie licked off all the seeds from Moon's face. She accumulated all the semen in her mouth. Moon proceed to do the same, one by one, she licked the seeds off Lillie's face. Once their faces were cleaned off, they savored his semen and slowly swallowed it all. They were blissful for the taste. The girls saw Sun's cock not going down anytime soon.

He decided to have sex with Moon first. Lillie puffed her cheeks in jealously since she wanted to be firsts.

Moon looked at her with a teasing face. "Come on Lillie, you've been going out with him for months and I bet you've done it a bunch of times. So it's fair for me to go first". Her reasoning made Lillie to give in.

Sun and Moon decided for the "guard" position, consisting of her lying on the bed while he remains standing as he hold her by her legs. Soon enough, she could feel his dick probing the entrance of her womanhood. Moon blissfully moans when his member enters inside her.

Her hot insides were wrapping around his length and clenching it. He groaned and begins to slowly move his hips. He is so big and she is so tight, it actually complemented each other. Her body was slowly beginning to fill up with pleasure and ecstasy. He was slowly going in and out. He pulls out almost until the head falls off, then he slowly pushes it back in, brushing against her soaked walls and barely kissing the entrance to her womb. He started to thrusts his hips faster and she was letting out moans of satisfaction.

Lillie, deciding to have some fun too, placed her mouth on Moon's right nipple and begins to suck at it while she rubs her clit. Her moans were starting to get louder. The blonde beauty swirl her tongue around her perky nipple. She bit her nipple and grinds it with her teeth before plucking it a few times. She goes back to sucking her nipple while clenching it between her teeth. She rubs her palm on Moon's clit, making her wetter than usual. She twirls it with her fingers and then pinches it. She pressed her thumb against it and listens to more of Moon's sounds of pleasure. She rubs her clit faster and faster to make her scream in pleasure and make her come hard.

Moon couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and reached her climax. Her insides clenched his member and she released her juices. Sun groaned and released his seeds into her. Some of it seeped out of her when she was filled to the brim. He pulled out and his seeds were soiling the bed sheets.

Now it was Lillie's turn but due to his member starting to get soft and limp, he quickly rushed to his bag and ate a RageCandyBar, giving him energy and his penis was hard and stiff again.

He was now laying down on his comfortable and big bed while Lillie was lowering herself down on his pole and Moon was sitting on his face with her back face to Lillie. Sun's shaft was slowly sliding into Lillie's entrance. She whined as it was filling her up. Moon winced and whimpered when she felt his hot breath breathing on her wet and quivering womanhood. When they were ready, they started doing it again.

Lillie placed her hands on Sun's chest and moved her hips up and down on his shaft. Moon grabbed a hold of Sun's hair when he was licking her drenched slit. His hands were placed on her thighs and slowly roamed up to her slender waist and to her breasts. He twirls her nipples with his fingers which made her whine. Lillie was starting to get wet and her pussy was clenching on his length. When her pussy was slick enough, she moved her hips faster.

Sun let go of Moon's nipple and pushed her thigh down and he thrust his hips up at Lillie's pussy. He inserts his tongue inside Moon's pussy and his tongue was probing her insides, licking her drenched walls that were grasping his tongue. He was also slurping up her juices as it was flowing out of her. He wriggled his tongue and stimulating the senses, he even managed to lick her sensitive spots.

Sun was following Lillie's rhythm as she moves. She was so tight that if he were to go any faster, he would've come on the spot. Her wet walls were clenching his shaft as they moved in rhythm. He managed to hit her weak spot that made her eyes roll back, her tongue out with a little drool, and letting out moans of rapture. She feels him throbbing and pulsating inside her as they moved. Soon, he began to massage Lillie's boobs which were bigger than Moon's, making her moan even louder

The sounds of their moans were very loud. They were letting out moans, and groans, screams, yelling, shouting, all kinds of satisfying sounds. As much they want to keep going, this sexy activity has to end. Their orgasm has arrived starting with Moon, followed by Sun, and lastly, Lillie. Moon screeches of rapture echoed throughout the whole bedroom while Sun was gulping down her gushing juicy liquids. He was letting out a huge amount of his seeds into the blonde as he feels her walls grasping him like a vice grip. Lillie's shouts of ecstasy rang in the hotel corridors as she received her orgasm. She feels Sun's semen filling up into her and overflowing.

After they were done, the three lovers were resting in the bed. Sun was in the middle while the girls were by his sides, hugging his arms like they were teddy bears and sleeping peacefully but the same couldn't be said about him.

He never had ejaculated so much in his life and felt so worn out. But, he was glad because he experienced the best sex of his life. He thought of his new experiences and adventures with his two girlfriends from now on. He would protect, love and care for them with his soul and body. He visualized himself in the future: he wanted to be proud father with as many children as possible; he couldn't ask for more.

Finally, he gave soft kisses on the girls' forehead to not wake them up before going to sleep too. He spotted a big smile on his face, feeling the luckiest man of the world.

With his lily and his moon.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. You know, even though I prefer Sun x Lillie, fics about Sun x Moon are scarce and I mean _really_ scarce. So this was to do justice for Moon.**

 **The next story is a request from someone. Stay tuned**


	5. Reward to the new Elite (AshxMistyxGary)

**Hello everyone, this time I bring a story requested by the user Van Cleer. This a more like a sequel to "Falling for a Mermaid", with Ash and Misty involving their relationship with certain rival.**

 **Before I go, I have to tell something important: remember when I said this collection is parallel to "Pokémon OneShot Version" by HarrisonTheScribe?** **Well, it turns out that the guy deleted the collection and all of his other stories without my notification even though I worked with him on several of them! I sent him a PM a long time ago demanding an explanation but he did not respond. You know, even if he has lost interest in those stories, that doesn't mean he had to delete them all. What an asshole**

 **Anyway, let's put that aside and enjoy this story, specially for you Van Cleer.**

 **Pairing: Ash x Misty x Gary**

* * *

 **Reward to the new Elite**

It's been awhile since Ash and Misty confessed their love to each other and started to going out but due to her work as gym leader, they couldn't go to many appointments and even on some occasions when she finished her work, she was very tired and did not even have the energy for sex.

But the same could be said about Ash who was more focused on training and winning a league than on dates. But despite that, they got along very well, gave combat advice and never forgot to have their romantic moments. Due to their relationship and way of life dedicated to training, they received the title "The Battle Couple"

One day, all the gym leader were invited by the league committee to the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City for a competition between all of them and the winner will receive a special prize that will be kept secret and will only be revealed to the winner.

All gym leaders showed their skills in every battle until the competition came to the final showdown between Misty and Lt. Surge. Everyone thought that Surge would be the winner for the type advantage but they were surprised with the development of the battle: he lost five of his Pokemon while Misty only lost three. All the leaders were having thoughts about Misty's great strength and strategy for battle, even believing that she could give the Elite 4 a hard time.

Ash saw the battle from the stands and outlined a smile, proud of his girlfriend. The harsh training gave its fruits.

Surge only had his trusted Raichu and was facing against Misty's Gyarados in its Mega-form. He admits that he underestimated her abilities and thought that this was going to be easy; terribly mistake. His hopes of win now rely on Raichu.

"Raichu, finish this quick with Thunderbolt!" the electric mouse charged and fired a strong bolt towards Misty's pokemon. She knew how to get rid of this.

"Protect yourself with Twister!" her Gyarados enveloped himself into a tornado and the thunderbolt crashed to it. The bolts were running through the whirlpool without hitting Gyarados. After awhile, he dissipated the tornado.

" _Argh! We have to get near so he can't defend himself with the twister and deal heavy damage_ " Surge thought and devised a plan in his mind before saying his command. "Get close and use thunderbolt Full Power!"

Raichu ran fast toward Gyarados while charging electricity. Misty formed a small smile, decided to put an end to this.

"Now, Earthquake!" Gyarados slammed his tail on the floor, causing the battleground to shake violently before exploding under the electric mouse. When the ground stopped moving, Raichu was laying there fainted.

Misty was declared the winner of the tournament by the referee. She ran to Gyarados to give him a big hug in celebration. Surge recalled his pokemon and walked towards Misty.

"Well done! You've surpassed my expectations and defeated me even in type disadvantage. If you were in the Navy, you surely will be great Captain using your skills and perfect coordination to your pokemon in any circumstances. Thanks a lot for the battle" Both leaders shook hands in respect.

Ash came down from the stands and went to hug his girlfriend for her victory. They wanted to celebrate this moment only for themselves but couldn't because every gym leader got close so they could congratulate her. Finally, all gym leaders returned to their respective cities and the only people left in the Dojo were Ash, Misty and Mr. Goodshow.

"Now Misty, are you ready for your special prize?" to be more exciting, Goodhow formed suspense in the air.

Misty nodded eagerly which made Goodshow chuckled a little but decided to stop the suspense and continued.

"Your prize is... and thanks to your outstanding performance and strength in battles... You've been ascended to a high rank in the League!"

She couldn't believe what she just heard and needed to confirm it. "You mean that… I'll be-"

"Yes! You are a new member of the Elite 4 of Kanto" Goodshow said with a wide smile.

The announcement was enough for Misty to jump in happiness along with Ash. In mid of the celebration, she noticed a little detail that was out of place. They stopped their crazy jumps before she looked at Goodshow with a questioning stare.

"Wait, If I'm a new member of the Elite 4, that make us five trainers and according to the rules of the League there can only be four people with that distinctive honor. So how I'm going to be-"

"That's because from now on you'll be in my place" Another voice interrupted her, this time coming from the background of the Dojo.

Everybody changed their look towards the place where the voice came from. They saw an old lady in a purple dress, holding a cane and in her face she wore a wide grin with a frown. Although she gave a sinister aura, every person who knew her knows that she was not evil.

"Mrs. Agatha, long time no see". Ash was the first to speak after both trainers were stunned for a moment upon seeing the ghost and poison expert.

"It's been a while Ash. Now for you Misty, after watching your performance today and analyze your level of strength, it's confirmed you are worthy to be the next member of the Elite. About why you're replacing me, it's because I'm retiring from battles. I've been in the Elite 4 for many years but now I'm old and tired so I wanted to pass my last years with my family. I've decided that it's time to relay the new generation and you're the one for the position. Congratulations Misty". Agatha gave her motives and convincing reasons to Misty.

The new water-type Elite couldn't hide her emotion. "Thank you Mrs. Agatha, it's an honor. I promise I'll do my best and won't disappoint you."

Thus began the life of Misty in one of the highest ranks of the League. While she was working in her new position, Ash found a new aspiration to keep training and reach the top as her. For her promotion, he wanted to give him a very special reward, the problem is that he did not know what to give her.

One day he decided to pay a visit. He entered easily because relatives of each member are allowed to enter freely. Her battle room was designed for her type which had walls painted with wave patterns and around the room there were some fountains. Misty was sitting on a rather comfy chair in the other corner of the room. She looked different from he usually saw her: instead of her yellow sleeveless shirt, she was wearing a white and blue tank top with what seemed a red bikini underneath and kept her sexy blue tight short that always accentuated her butt.

"Hi Misty, how have you been doing these weeks?" Ash asked before noticing a look of boredom on his girlfriend's face.

"To be honest, it has not been as fun as I thought. It is an honor to have this position but the numbers of challengers are less frequent than when I was a gym leader, and even though the challengers are stronger, their skill is not as complex as I expected." She let out a sigh.

"I'll do anything for you to cheer you up. Just tell me everything what I should do" He tried to find a way for her to not give up her position so soon.

She thought for a moment until she formed a rather mischievous smile. "You know, it's been a while since we had our _private_ moments, but let's try something a bit different: since I have not received any challengers today and it's too late for them to come now, how about we do it right here?" she talked about doing it in the middle of the battlefield.

Although he thought to do another kind of thing instead, he thought it was interesting to have sex in place like that, so he nodded.

Both lover were in the in the middle of the battlefield kissing passionately. Ten he gave her kisses on her neck which made her moan a bit. He started to massage her butt but her shorts were blocking the direct contact. He was about to take off her shorts until a voice very familiar to them stooped them.

"What a way to introduce yourself to your challengers." The voiced belonged to no other than Gary.

The couple got up and fixed themselves to be more or less decent in front of him. They were blushing with embarrassment.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash didn't expect his rival to be there of all places.

"What? Can't I visit a dear friend of mine who got a promotion not too long ago? Hey Misty, want to go somewhere to celebrate and have fun just like the old times we were together?" Gary offered her in an unusually gentle way with her. And wait, did he just say "old times together"?

Ash gave her a questioning look like asking for an explanation. She just sighed seeing that something she didn't want to talk about was revealed.

"You see Ash, before we started dating and you were training in different regions, Gary and I were going out. We had fun in many dates including… having sex" She said the last line with a blush.

Ash then remembered when they had sex for the first time in her gym. He remembered that when a girl lose her virginity, usually blood leak from the vagina because the penis broke the hymen. No blood leaked at the time so that's means that Misty wasn't a virgin at that moment. That made Ash a bit sad for finding out that he wasn't her first.

She continued, "And even though I enjoyed passing time with him; it did not occur, how to say, that spark inside me when I kissed or had sex with someone I loved a lot. It's as if my heart already belonged to someone else. That's why I told Gary that our relationship was not going to work because my feelings for him were not very strong. After a while, I realized that you were that person that generated that spark inside me. That's why I prefer you as my lover". She said it with a sincere smile.

Her speech and last lines raised his mood and couldn't help but smile too. While the couple was looking at each other lovingly, Gary coughed to get their attention again.

"Well, since it's all settled and cleared, I leave you alone so you can continue your _hot_ moment" when Gary was about to leave, Misty stooped him.

"Wait, I just got an idea: since we all are here and I wanted to experience something different in sex, let's do… A threesome" She said it drooling a little, thinking on how great it would be.

The boys were surprised by her idea but Gary found it very hot and he wanted to try, especially if it's with Misty. Ash had mixed opinion since he wanted to have sex with her alone but if it made her happy, he won't reject it.

After their conversation, Misty, Ash and Gary were in the middle of the battlefield. All three of them were naked as the day they were born. Ash's cock was penetrating Misty's womanhood while Gary's dick was penetrating Misty's ass. She had the look of ecstasy on her face when both cocks were thrusting inside her. Ash was holding up one of her legs while Gary was holding up the other, and Misty was being sandwiched by the two boys. She was panting and moaning with a smile on her face. She was laying on her boyfriend's chest, her breasts were pressing up against his pecs, and her hands were rubbing up against his decent but equally sexy abs. She could also feel Blue's muscular moist chest pressing up against her back.

Ash was pushing his cock deep into her womanhood, stretching her pussy apart. Gary was slamming his cock hard into her ass. His groin was slapping against her ass and her butt cheeks jiggled a bit with each slam. Both cocks were big, but if she had to pick which one is better, she had to go with Ash's cock. Gary's dick is big as well, but not big as Ash when he is thrusting into her so deep, he actually inserted his cock inside her cervix.

The boys could feel each other's cocks when they thrust into her. They can feel each other rubbing inside her. Misty lifted her head up and did something very bold. She smashed her lips onto her boyfriend's and starts to make out with him. Lips were smacking and Ash was kissing her deep. Misty managed to insert her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues danced and played with their drool sliding down to their chin. This only lasted for a few moments before their climax arrived.

The boys released their cum inside Misty's holes. There was so much, it was starting to seep out of her and trickle down on the ground. She broke the lip contact and she pants with a smile on her face. They gently placed her down and she was sitting on her knees, catching her breath, and regaining her energy. She looked up to the boys with a smile and sees that their cocks are still hard, even after coming.

"Well, this double reward was better than expected." Ash said. "Are you satisfied?"

"Not so fast there, Ashi-boy." Gary said. "You may have your fun penetrating this girl's womb, but I'm just getting started."

"That's good, 'cause I'm not satisfied just yet." Misty said.

Ash sighed, "Good grief."

"But first, let me lick off those seeds for you." Misty said.

She gripped both of them to feel their size. She strokes them both and starts cleaning their dicks starting off with Ash. She took his cock deep in her throat, cleaning off the seeds on his member as he strokes Gary's cock. She sucks the seeds off his member and even the last remains that he still has on his tip. She slowly pulled back and sucks the tip before her mouth lets go of his dick. She placed her mouth on Gary's dick next. She swirl her tongue around the member to get all of the seeds off him while she strokes Ash's cock. Like what she did to her boyfriend, she slowly pulled back and sucks the tip to get the last remaining drops before her mouth lets go.

"Now, put it in my butt. Both of you." Misty said in a pervy tone.

The boys carried Misty's legs again and she wrapped her arms around their neck. She was in between the boys with Ash on her left side while Gary was on her right. As one, they inserted their cocks inside her anus. Their tips were probing and poking her anus which got her pussy soaked. The tips entered inside and they slowly inserted the whole thing which made her smile in bliss.

They both thrust in unison, stretching her anal walls apart. She clenched her butt cheeks and it caused the boys to groan. Misty's juices were trickling out of her pussy as she felt their rods probing her womb from her ass. They were reaching deep inside her, penetrating her as far as their rods could take them. Her supple breasts bounced alongside her when they thrust.

Then, their free hands were starting to play and please her pussy. Two of Ash's thick fingers were thrusting in and out while Gary's fingers were teasing her clit. They thrust faster as they play with her vagina. Ash spreads his fingers to spread her pussy apart. It felt so hot and sticky and more of her juices were starting to trickle out of her. Gary's fingers were twisting, pulling, and plucking her sensitive clit.

The pleasure she's feeling was intense. She was drooling and was starting to see stars. Then, the boys reached their climax and they released a huge load inside her ass. Misty moaned loudly and lovingly as their seeds were filling inside her ass. It was oozing out of her with their cocks still inside her. They pulled out and a large amount of semen came flooding out of her ass and falling on the ground like a waterfall and made a puddle. Misty was panting and smiling, and she was starting to get hot and wet.

"Whew! That was good!" Gary said. "So, how do you feel now?"

"I'm not done yet. I want more. Please, put it in my pussy." Misty said.

Ash sighed, "Gimme a break."

Misty laid Ash down on the ground and she mount on top of him. She had some fun playing with his body. She squeezed his pecs, pinched his hard nipples, and rubs his abs. She pecked his lips and inserts his cock into her pussy. Once it was in, she urged Gary closer with the gesture of her finger. He approached her from behind. Before he inserts his cock inside her, she pecked his lips. He easily inserts his cock inside her hot soaked pussy. She moans in pure rapture with a pleasing smile on her face. Her pussy was so stuffed with huge cocks. Now all she wants from them is to move. Doesn't matter what the pace is, she just wants them to move inside her.

They started to move and she continues to moan as they thrust into her. Ash thrust in and pulled back. When Ash pulled back, Gary thrust in. And when he pulled back, Ash thrust back in again. It was like a pattern that filled Misty with euphoria. Their cocks were slipping and sliding against each other in her moist warm hole as they moved. Her juices used to leak out of her, but their cocks plugged up her hole and there was barely any of her juices streaming out from her. They entered in her cervix when they thrust. She felt an immense pleasure when each tip enters in her cervix. She yells in pleasure and her moist walls were clenching on their thick members.

Gary had one hand massaging her boob while Ash had one hand massaging on the other. She turned her head towards Gary, and they make out with tongue with her hand thrown over his neck. Gary was squeezing and kneads her right mound while Ash was pinching and tugging her left nipple. Misty's body was filled with pleasure, ecstasy, and rapture. She was stuffed, her ass is full of their cream, and her body is so hot from this wonderful activity. She was starting to reach her peak, she broke the lip contact, and she pants and moans, and then finally screams when her orgasm arrived. Her pussy clamped on their members. The boys groaned, but they didn't come inside her. She was seeing stars and she almost fainted from overdosing with this intense bliss and euphoria when she came.

They pulled out and she was sitting on her knees, panting and moaning as she watched them jerk themselves off. They grunted and released their semen in a huge amount. She looked up seeing their semen flying in the air before falling and splattering all over her body and head. Some of them went into her open mouth when she was panting. She was covered in their thick, gooey semen. She sighed in bliss and she was satisfied with her body completely sticky. She smiled and licked the seeds off her lips.

And so, Misty continued her duty as a member of the Elite 4. She and Ash continued their relationship with now Gary as their "sexfriend" with the only condition he uses protection everytime he had sex with Misty. At some point, Ash finally proposed her marriage which she gladly accepted.

One day, Gary was working in his grandfather's Lab but at the same time thinking of this new lifestyle with both Misty and Ash. While they agreed to have each other company, he knew that it wasn't right to have a sexual relationship with Misty even if Ash allowed it, because no matter how much time they passed with, she loved Ash and only him. He was seriously thinking that he should find his own girlfriend.

Suddenly, the door of the lab opened revealing Ash with a wide smile on his face.

"Gary! Great news! Misty just called me and told me that she's pregnant. This is awesome, I'm going to be father!" he couldn't hold his happiness and was jumping all over the place.

Gary was going to congratulate him when suddenly; he remembered something that Ash might not like.

"Ehh, about that Ash, I have to say that... the last time Misty and I had sex... well... I forgot to use a condom" He said the last line with nervous tone.

Ash stooped his jubilee to look at Gary with a surprised face. When he was about to get mad at him, he suddenly remembered something. "But I also didn't use a condom the last time I had sex with her."

If both had raw sex with her, then... Who was the father?

Crap. Double crap.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. For the next one, I don't know if I publish another requested or one I've been planning for so long. On the other hand, I think should find the stories I originally published in Harrison's previous collection in my computer old's documents.**


	6. Anything for a Coordinator (DawnxKenny)

**Hello everybody and I'm back with another story, this one dedicated to _Ryanthebrave_ who requested for this couple. After three consecutive stories involving threesomes, we return to only two people. Before I leave, let's just say this is kinda different compared to the previous chapters, in the sense that it feels ambiguous if you consider it romantic or not.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Pairing: Dawn x Kenny**

* * *

 **Anything for a Coordinator**

Kenny had a huge crush for the cute and determinate navy blue-haired coordinator for a long time. They knew each other since childhood and initially their relationship was more like a friendly rivalry than something platonic. But he was too shy to confess so he opted for teasing her instead, although his intention was not annoying her but just sting her pride so she can improve her skills as coordinator, after all, he wanted a worthy rival in contest and in occasions when she was depressed after failing, he will give his support to her and remember her the catchphrase "No need to worry" so she could keep going and not give up her dreams.

Even though he cared for her and appreciated their relationship, it seemed that they would not go deeper because she was too oblivious to his love and forever be in the "friend zone". It doesn't help the fact that due to now entering adulthood and hormones were influencing in his puberty. While he still saw her as his childhood love interest, he now looked at her with…. Lustful thoughts.

It couldn't be helped, right? After all, always wearing very short skirts exposing her nicely shaped legs made him horny and he had to try so hard not to look under her skirt. But her legs are not the only thing sexy about her, her body was developing too. Her smooth looking blue hair was growing and now reached below her hips and the hair in her forehead was in a hime-cut; her body was very thin, in fact she was the thinnest girl he has ever seen and her breasts had grown to a, according from what he had read, B-cup, that is a perfect medium size, fit to her body. Even though she didn't have an hourglass figure, she was still very beautiful and no doubt she will be popular if she were a magazine model.

As much as he tried to hold his horniness, he couldn't help thinking hot fantasies with her, to the point he began to masturbate in hidden places thinking about her, either in her contest dresses, in sexy outfits or completely naked. He even dared to take pictures without she or her friends noticing it, that included photos of different angles of her, even from private places like under her skirt.

One night in his rented room at the Pokémon Center, Kenny was sitting in the bed masturbing at a photo of Dawn in a swimsuit that consisted of yellow shorts with an orange and yellow top, and exposed her thin and sexy midriff. He took the photo hidden in bush when Dawn along with Ash and Brock were having fun in a river.

"You're so hot Dawn… you got nice tits and well-maintained figure… you're the best" he said while jerking his hard penis at quick pace. It didn't take long until he grunted and released his seeds, staining the photo. He was panting while looking at the mess he made; the thought of Dawn covered in his semen would be amazing.

He collapsed on the bed and sighed in relief. He looked at the ceiling deep in thoughts. "Haaa… I enjoy having fantasies with her but I'm getting tired of just masturbing. I want to do actual sex with her!… But it'll wrong of me to go to her and outright ask for sex, no doubt she will reject me and call me pervert."

After thinking for a while, he continued. "I guess the right thing to do is to win her affection and for that I must stop being shy and be more spontaneous of my feelings for her. I think that stop teasing her and calling her _Dee Dee_ is a good start. From now on, I'll do what is needed to make her fall for me."

With a plan settled in his mind and new determination, he changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

Sometime later, Kenny participated in the Solaceon Town Contest where thanks to his Breloom's performance in the appeals, he impressed the judges enough for them to grant him a place in the second round. But in the battle rounds, he was defeated by a woman called Jessilina.

In Dawn's case, unfortunately she didn't pass the appeals round, and even worse, it happened to be that she hasn't made it past the performance stage for the second Contest in a row. Before the battle round, he saw that Jessilina bitch acting all mighty and was rubbing Dawn's face in her loss and tries to force her out of the backstage but Dawn, all smiles, told her that she's staying. But he noticed that despite her smile, Dawn was far more disappointed than she's letting on.

After the Contest and feeling worried for his childhood crush, Kenny decided to go help her rise her mood in her changing room. When he was going to knock on the door, he noticed that it wasn't completely close at all and he also he heard sobs coming from the room. He silently entered and saw Dawn still in her contest pink dress and crying. It really hurt him seeing her like that.

She slowly got up hearing the sound of the door moving and someone entering. She turned her head, revealing her watery eyes and with her vision a bit blurry, she finally noticed him.

"Kenny, what do you want? I'm not in the mood for teasing". Dawn said in a tone that she was trying to say to leave her alone.

"I was worried about you because I noticed that you're putting a fake smile and hiding your sadness. Look, I'm sorry for your loss but don't let that gets over you. There are still many contests out there you can try." He tried to sound as much comforting as possible.

"You don't understand! This is my second failure in a row. I don't serve to be a coordinator and I'll be forever under the shadow of my mother" Tears began to form again in her eyes.

"Come on, don't say that anymore! Only weaklings and cowards give up their dreams! Are you one those people!?" his shouts made her stare at him intently. "Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, and whenever you lose, you should take the chance to recharge, begin focusing on what was important and get ready for the next challenge. I lost too but that doesn't me from what I like. Just stand up when you fall and get better for the next try."

She was somehow touched by his advice. She has never heard him saying something like that. After a while, she recomposed herself.

"Thanks Kenny. I'll have that in mind. I'm going back to the Pokemon Center" Even though she was more calmed than just mere minutes ago, her tone still sounded kinda sad.

"If you need something to make you happy, just tell me. I'll do anything." He put a smile that gave a message that he was there for her.

She looked at him out the corner of her eye. "Really? You mean it?" He nodded in response.

After a silence that felt eternal, she turned around and had a mischievous smile on her face. "Ohhh, I know exactly how to rise my spirits"

Kenny just gulped in nervousness. He and his big mouth….

Later in the same changing room, Kenny was sitting on a chair and without his pants, his manhood exposed freely to the air while Dawn, who changed back to her usual clothes but wasn't wearing her boots, was standing in front of him. Just saying that he's embarrassed was not enough.

"Is this really necessary?" He couldn't believe that she asked him for playing with his dick but in a "dominatrix" way.

"You said you would do anything, so now endure for a bit". She lifted her leg and her foot slowly approached his cock until she touched it and started to rub it.

The sensation and the kind of treatment was something he's never felt before. It was like a new stimulation every time he felt her foot and the fabric of her sock touching his member. When he thought it would be painful, it actually felt great and wanted her to keep going. He couldn't help getting an erection.

"Oh my, who would have thought that you'd get excited for this? Okay then, I hopes your masochist penis is ready because this is just the beginning" Dawn said in a rather sadistic tone.

Now she's rubbing with the sole of her foot against his urethra. Since it's a very sensitive part, it made him moan louder. Suddenly, she used her big toe and the index toe to wrap the tip of his cock and squeezed it. This feeling was too much for him and he could even get addicted. To the naked eye, one could never guess if this was torture or pleasure for him. But his enjoyment soon has to end because he was feeling close to his orgasm.

"Cumming!" He suddenly ejaculated, shooting a large amount of cum that his penis looked like a hose. His white fluids splattered all over the floor. Dawn reacted in time so she didn't get dirty

"Wow, look how much cum you released, good thing it didn't fall on my clothes. Thanks for everything Kenny, I feel so much better now. Maybe next time when I feel down, I'll come to you. See you soon!" With a more cheerful behavior, she left the room dancing and humming a little.

Kenny took a while to recover his stamina. He rose from the chair and with a pervert smile he said, "If it's like that, then I wish you lose more often".

Since that day, Kenny promised to never masturbate again, with the intention of saving cum for the next event together. But unfortunately for him, Dawn has been improving a lot in her Pokemon's appeals and battles so their "sessions" together were much less frequent much to his chagrin because he has passed months without relieving his sexual desires.

But it was until the Grand Festival where even though he couldn't pass the appeals round, Dawn excelled in both the appeals and the battle rounds of the Grand Final but in the end, after a very evenly match, she lost against Zoey. She was sad but solemnly accepted her defeat and after meeting with her mother and friends, she told them that she no longer would walk in her mother's shadow and if it weren't for the support of her Pokémon and friends, she would have never go this far and would keep working to be the Top Coordinator. She had proved how she has grown as a trainer.

Later in the night when Dawn's friends and Pokémon were sleeping, she and Kenny went to the changing rooms of the Grand Festival, since the competition was over and everyone went to back to home, the building was empty of employees or coordinators so no one would interrupt or heard their act.

Kenny was just outside the room where he was supposed to meet her. After so much wait, he can finally relief his desires and his heart was thumping in excitement. He took a deep breath and opened the door and saws his favorite coordinator, Dawn, sitting on a large and comfy armchair, waiting for him. She was wearing a short black jacket, a pink skirt, long black socks, and she was wearing a small white chest vest that shows off her belly.

She noticed him coming in, "Glad you came."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kenny said. "Firsts, you did a good performance in the Finals and even though you lost, for me you're still the best coordinator. And second, remember that I'm always disposal whenever you need me"

"Thanks, I know I can always count with you." She put a cute smile on her that made him blush. "Now, without further ado, let me play with your little fella so I can erase every depression inside of me." He nodded in response.

She gleefully chuckles, "Take off your clothes and sit here." She said as she stood from the chair and took off her short black jacket. Then, she puts her arms behind her back and leans her upper body towards him, almost spilling her breasts out. "I bet this position excites you, right?"

His cheeks flushed and he gulped hard, a bulge poked out of his shorts and made a tent. He swiftly takes every last piece of clothing he has on him and approached her with a hard on and sat on the armchair.

"But first things first." She brought out a condom out of her skirt pocket. "Safety first." She tore open the packet and puts the rubber on his hard member. After that, she flicks the head that made him groan. "There, now I can give you a risk-free blowjob."

She puts her lips on his tip and begins sucking him off. He was already moaning just by her kissing the head. Unbeknownst to Kenny, Dawn didn't put on just any condom, she puts a flavor condom on him. She would always put a flavor condom on him just before she gives him a blowjob. She would always have different flavors, too, like raspberry, cherry, or even vanilla. Today's flavor is grape, which is her favorite.

She took the head in her mouth and sucks the tip while tasting the grape flavor condom, she was sucking and licking the tip like a lollipop. She pulled back while sucking the head and she made a pop sound with her mouth. She licked the pole from the base to the tip and tasted more of his grape flavored dick. She was slurping all over his cock with such loud suctioning noise.

Kenny's eyes were closed as he felt her tongue and mouth pleasing his manhood. He groaned in pleasure and occasionally gasped when she licks the sensitive tip of his penis. She slobbered all over the head, leaving small fluids of her saliva before she slurps them back in her mouth along with the taste of grape. Kenny tossed his head and released whines and whimpers when she gripped his shaft, tickles his balls, and licks the tip like a lollipop.

Her fingers danced on his testicles, each digit sliding across his nuts. Her tongue swirled around the head, staining the tip of the condom with her saliva. Her grip on his shaft was released and she was ready to make this blowjob better. She opened her mouth wide enough and takes his whole manhood down her throat. Brendan moaned as loud as he could, her deepthroats were always the best.

With his cock in her mouth, she tasted nothing but grape. A smile was on her face as she bobs her head and slurping his cock with loud suctioning noises. She closed her eyes and calmly takes every inch of his manhood in her throat. Her gag reflex has been getting better and better with each blowjobs she has given him. Kenny couldn't take it anymore, he groaned and called out her name.

"Dawn!"

Her eyes were wide open in surprise when she felt him coming, but she calms down and just smiles as she lets him release his loads. When he was done, he let out a delightful exhale and softly pants. Dawn slowly takes his cock out of her mouth and saw how much load he released. He released so much of his seeds; the condom looked like a spider sac.

"You've been holding this much cum inside you for so long." She says as she prods the sac full of seeds. "It must've been hard not to touch yourself." She giggled. "But I wouldn't mind you masturbating if you were thinking of me." She takes the used condom off him, ties it up, and toss it in the garbage bin.

She continued. "You know? You've done a lot for me every time I have my spirits down, so tell me, this time what do you want me to do for you? A masseuse? Would you like me to give you a nice clean bath using just my body?" She seductively said.

Kenny realized this was his chance. "Um... I was wondering... C-Could I...have sex with you?"

"Have sex with me? I don't know" she timidly played with her fingers, in contrast to her behavior a few seconds ago. "For a long time ago, I made a vow that I'll only have sex after I get married."

Hearing that, his hopes were ruined and he dropped his head down in depression. It didn't pass unnoticed by Dawn.

"Hmm..." She thought long and hard about it and came to a decision. "Mmm... Okay. I'll let you smash me. But, you're going to have to owe me later on, okay?" She said with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you!"

She giggled, "With that much excitement, I'll take a guess that you're a virgin?"

"How did you-?!" He blurted out.

She laughs at him. "Gotcha!"

He puffed his cheeks at her with his face looking like a Tamato berry.

"But... Are you going to do me with that?" She pointed to his limp dick.

"Well..." He looks down on his throbbing dick. "I guess I do have to perk it up before I can put it inside you."

"Mmm… Maybe this will make it lively again". She started to take off every piece of clothes.

Even though she was undressing at a normal pace, in his point of view, it was at slow pace, enjoying every inch of her body. When she was completely naked, he was speechless. It was no exaggeration when he said some time ago that she had a model-like figure. She was blushing deeply because this was her first time naked in front of a boy.

Even though that was enough to make his penis hard again, he wanted to try something that he was eager to do.

"Um… I think I need a bit more of excitement. Can I suck your boobs next?" he eagerly pleaded.

She smiled at him, "Of course, my body is your reward"

"All right!"

She lightly giggled at his childish behavior.

She sat on the armchair and he lied down on top of her and gazed at her boobies, those same boobies that he always dreamed about. He cups them in his palm to get a good feel. They felt so soft and fit perfectly in his hand. He gently squeezes them while moving them around and earning sweet moans from his favorite coordinator. He pinches her perky nipples with his forefinger and thumb. He twists one nipple while plucking the other one and all he heard from her was nothing but delightful moans.

He placed his mouth over her left breast and sucks her nipple. Dawn softly moans when she felt the suction of his mouth. He swirl his tongue around the perky bud a few times before he clenches it with his teeth. Then, he pulled her nipple with his mouth and she let out an aching moan. He plucks her juicy tits with his mouth and left his saliva on her nipple. When he puts his mouth on her tit again, he slurps up all of his drool he left on her while pulling her nipple, and plucks it one last time.

Then, he moved over to her right breast. He licks her budding nipple just like as if he was licking a stamp. Dawn softly moans from his licks, she was getting turned on just by her breasts being licked and sucked on by her… Lover? Kenny placed his mouth over her breast and sucks it while squeezing her mound with his hand. He slathered his tongue on her nipple whilst sucking her tit. He plucked it with his mouth and fondles both of her mounds.

"Your tits are tasty." He said. "But I wonder..." He looks down to her body. "Is it tastier down there?"

He heads towards her vagina and sees that her slit is glistening and drenched due to her breasts being fondled and sucked by Kenny.

"Mmm..." She moaned. "That's the place where you're going to stick your dick in." She said. "You wanna have a taste before putting it in?"

He looked up to her, "I do." He said and spread the mouth of her womb open.

The juices were leaking out of her and flowing onto the sheets. He blew into her wet pussy and it caused her to shudder. She gasped and exclaims when she felt him eating her out. His mouth covered her entire pussy and slurps up her drenched womanhood as he slowly licks her slit. After the first slow lick, his tongue constantly licks her slit like a dog lapping up water. Dawn squirmed and wriggled as he pleasures her pussy, she never thought he could be this good.

"Ooh! If you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum! OOH! Yes! That's the spot! Right there!" She moaned.

He covered his mouth over her pussy again, and slurps up her pussy juice as he burrows his tongue deep inside her and tasting her soaked walls. Her vaginal insides massaged his tongue as he swirls it around her hole. Then, Dawn yelled and Kenny felt her juices gushing straight into his mouth and guzzled every last drop of her orgasm nectar. When she was finished, he retracted his tongue, slurps up any remains left inside her, and pulls his mouth away. Threads of saliva connected from his lips to her vagina.

He wiped his mouth and saw a satisfied Dawn, lying on the armchair, panting, and with a happy smile on her face. Once she recovered, she looked at his dick and sees how stiff it was and how it was twitching and eager to be inside her pussy.

"Looks like you're ready." Dawn said. "Come Kenny, stick your juicy cock deep inside my pussy."

"I intend to." He said.

They changed position; he sat on the armchair so she could mount on him, he prepared his dick, and slides his shaft inside her. She moaned when his dick was stretching her insides apart. He stopped when he was fully sheathed. He took this moment to feel every inch of her pussy, her insides were welcoming him in with a massage as it was wrapping around his pole. She felt how far his length went in; she could feel the tip pressing against her cervix.

She smiled at him as she said, "Congrats, you're no longer a virgin."

"And it's all thanks to you, Dawn." He said and smiled back at her.

She lightly chuckles at his remarks.

After he took his time feeling her insides, she slowly moved her hips up, pulling back just leaving the head inside her, and then he slammed it back inside her while grabbing her waist and caused her to yell in ecstasy. He slams his groin against hers and made wet fleshy slapping sounds. Moans and groans were coming out from them as he rocks his hips faster and harder. Her breasts bounced along with his hard thrusts. He found them hypnotizing so he put his face between them and snuggled in their softness.

The room was filled with sounds of slapping flesh, moans, groans, and panting, the armchair creaking and rocks as he pumps his dick inside her. The room was filled with the scent of sex, sweaty bodies, and smelly sex organs. Dawn spread her legs farther apart to have his penis plunge deeper into her and she gripped onto his shoulders when the sensation was getting stronger and making her climax appear sooner than expected.

Kenny was getting close to his climax. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as he made his final few hard thrusts deep into her. Dawn's moans were getting higher as her orgasm was soon to appear as well. When he made his last thrust, he groaned and his semen splashed and washed all over her insides. Dawn blissfully moans as her climax appeared and her juices mixed along with his love juice.

Both of them were catching their breathes. Their bodies were sheened in sweat. Heavy pants and the scent of sex filled the room. Kenny pulled out of her and his semen leaked out of her. He laid next her and held her as they were recovering. Once their strength was regained, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Gotta admit, you were amazing." Dawn said.

"Thanks!" Kenny said with a smile.

"You know, maybe I don't mind having sex with you. Maybe we can do that again the next time you call me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Awesome!"

"But, let's not forget about that favor you owe me, okay?" She said and pecks his lips before leaving to the Pokemon Center.

That kiss took him by surprise. With blush on his cheeks, he replied with, "O-Okay."

 _Several weeks later..._

After the Sinnoh League finished and both Ash and Brock returned to Kanto, Dawn decided to stay in Sinnoh to work with her Buneary as a Pokémon fashion model. She was preparing for the next photo shoot. But before she could go on, she called Kenny to come backstage for the favor he owed her.

She was sitting in front of the mirror, putting on her make-up, and getting herself ready while she waits for Kenny. She looked beautiful in a pretty white and blue dress with elegant ornaments. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She said.

The door opens and she saw Kenny through the mirror.

"Ah... You made it." She said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

She turns to him, "So, you know about that favor you owe me?"

"How could I forget?"

"So, about that favor... You are going to do some bondage!" She said with a smile.

"Bondage!?" He exclaimed with flushed cheeks. He has some ideas of him dominating and torturing his favorite coordinator. But that idea was really disgusting for him. "I...don't know. I mean, I don't want to damage you."

"Oh... You're not going to be the dominate one." She said with a smile.

"Huh?"

Minutes later, Kenny was naked and sitting on the floor, legs crossed, arms tied behind his back, and black leather ropes tied around his body.

"So... I'm going to be the submissive one?" He asked, nervously.

"Yup!" Dawn said with a smile.

"So that means you're going to be the dominate one again? This is not different from the first time we did it back in Solaceon" He asked.

"Oh no! I don't have time for that. I have to get on stage." She said. "But, there is someone who can tend to you while I'm out."

"Who?"

"Me!" A voice said. Coming from the background was Dawn's and Kenny's childhood friend, Leona. She was only wearing a strap on. In her hand, she was holding a bottle of lube. "I'm going to be the one who's gonna have fun with you."

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Ah! Before I forget..." She placed a ball gag around his mouth. "There we go!"

All the sounds Kenny was making were muffled.

"Well, I gotta get going now. Time to test the poses I've practiced." Dawn said.

"Daaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!" Kenny screamed, but it was muffled.

She left and went on stage.

"It's okay Kenny, I'll be gentle." Leona said. She poured the lube on her palm and rubs the phallus on her strap on. "Let's get started, shall we?"

His screams were muffled through the ball gag.

Meanwhile, Dawn got on a prepared scene for the photo session alongside with her Buneary.

" _Thanks to you Kenny, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed anymore. I feel I can face everything_ " She thought before posing and put a seductive look for the camera.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. From now on, I'll work in stories I'll have mind for so long but you can still send me requests. Bye**


	7. Obsession (Dawn x Lucas)

**Hello. I'm very sorry for the long wait** **but many things have happened in my life that I prefer not to talk. But hey, here we are, this time with a story that I've wanted to write for a long time. This is considered a sequel to "The Villa" so you have to read it to understand some things. You just have to enter in my profile page and look for it.**

 **Certainly for this story, there are some details: despite the main couple, it is not something that you will expect and I will apply things that I never did before. Finally, in case you have doubts, here will be the Dawn from the games and not the Dawn from the anime. Also she along with Lucas are wearing their Platinum outfits.**

 **One more thing: visit my profile to see pictures of the characters that has appeared in every story so far and also vote for the next couple you want to see in the next update.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Pairing: Dawn x Lucas, with one-side Candice x Lucas and a bit of Barry x Maylene**

* * *

 **Obsession**

A time has passed since the Champion of Sinnoh Lucas and his girlfriend -now fiancée- Dawn, decided to live together in the Villa, and also, it has been a few weeks since they had the hottest night of their life, one they would never forget. They settled their new lifestyle in the house, exchanging their domestic task like cleaning and cooking between both according to a set time and day. Lucas was average at cooking but Dawn surprisingly was an excellent cook even though she worked almost all the time in Rowan's lab. He promised to improve for her at house chores but she told him that she valued his efforts very much and could not ask him for more.

At some time, he properly proposed to her, showing her a small but very pretty ring with an embedded diamond. She couldn't hold her tears of happiness after happily said yes and he put the ring on her finger. Their love for each other was so strong that they couldn't live far cry so it was usual for other people to see them together and always thought they were perfect together. Lucas and Dawn were the happiest in the world and nothing or nobody could ruin their soon-to-be-married life.

One day Dawn decided to leave the Villa temporally and went to a place for a "personal" duty so Lucas stayed in the house alone making the plans for their weeding. Hidden behind some bushes was someone watching the house after Dawn left and the person had a sly smile, now seeing her opportunity to act. This person was no other than the Diamond Dust Girl, Candice.

She stood in front of the door and prepared to accomplish ne goal: win Lucas' heart no matter what!

After a conversation she had with Maylene a few days ago, she decided to "follow her heart" so she would endeavor to make Lucas fall for her. She has been madly in love with him for a long time. She saw him as the perfect man and would even seduce if necessary to accept her. She was desperate for love and caring from a lover because one guy already broke her heart not too long ago. She remembered exactly Maylene's words that encouraged her to do this.

 _ **Flashback….**_

Candice and Maylene were in a bar resting after days of work in their duty as gym leaders... at least in Maylene's case; in the case of the ice leader, she was drinking a lot and drowning her sorrows because she broke up with her boyfriend recently.

Candice sighed and said, "I can't still get over him. We've dated for two years and now he lost interest in me. Why life is so cruel?" she continued drinking.

"Girl," Maylene said while trying to reason with her. "He wasn't the best man for you. He was more interested in getting into your ass, nothing else. You should find a guy who loves you for who you are and not for your body."

She looked at her friend unbelieving her words. "Really? Well, beauty has been more useful for me than personality. Girl, you said that but all the guys I've met said that they didn't like your tomboyish and rude behavior; not to mention that you're very flat. It's not surprising that at this point you haven't gotten a boyfriend."

Maylene puffed her cheeks in annoyance for talking about her very small tits and for criticizing her love for fighting types. But she soon calmed down when she thought about something that proved that Candice was wrong. The thought made her blush in embarrassment.

"Actually…. After searching and waiting for so long…. I finally got a boyfriend" She said the last line playing with her fingers.

Candice almost spate her drink due to the surprise and with wide eyes she started to ask when and how.

"I met him when he entered to my gym for the badge; he told me that he was impressed for my style of training and also surprised by my toughness, saying that even though I'm little feminine, for him I'm very captivating, incredible and a long list of compliments…

I was so happy to finally have found a guy who likes my spirit of fighting and I noticed he was the indicating man for me. Even though he's very hyperactive, fast and difficult to sit still, he has a good heart, not to mention cute… and _really_ good in bed." Maylene finished while thinking about in her first ever boyfriend, with hearts floating around her.

Candice was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. As much as she liked romance and shipping people, this was the first time feeling… jealously. She also needed to feel loved and of course throughout her life she has had a countless number of lovers but the vast majority only cared about her beauty… Well, it couldn't be helped because she had a very sexy body but still, she was not a sex toy and wanted someone who loves her for who she was.

While Candice was thinking in her frustrated love life and Maylene still daydreaming, a phone ring interrupted them and it was Maylene's phone. She looked at the screen and smiled when she noticed it was her boyfriend Barry. She happily answered and after a few chats she hang up.

"I have to go now, Barry called for a date and of course I won't miss it for anything." She rose from the chair and was to about to leave when she stopped and looked at Candice with a serious face.

"Listen, you need to stop looking for guys only for their looks because maybe they're hot but in the end they turned out to be a bunch of perverts. You need to follow your heart instead of your sexual instincts to find the indicated man for you. Once you have found him, do what you have to do to win his heart." After that, she retired.

Candice was left there thinking of who her "perfect man" would be. In her thoughts, something went into her mind that was itching her for a while… ever since she met "him".

Back there, when she was still dating one of her ex, she met the current champion Lucas. At first she looked at him like any other challenger but she decided to know more about him… Let's just say that she got hit by the "Attract" attack.

He's the kindest man she ever met, always worrying for the safety of others and putting his own welfare at last and specially, he never looked at her with lustful eyes. She grew feeling for him even stronger than the ones she felt compared to the ex she dated back there.

After analyzing, she came to the conclusion that Lucas was the perfect man for her and now following Maylene's advice, she would do the necessary to make him fall in love with her.

Candice had a new determination in her eyes and she couldn't wait to accomplish her new goal.

… _ **. End of Flashback**_

Now here she was, in front of the Sinnoh Champion's house, prepared her best appeareance to look beautiful for him. She also had in her bag a few things for extreme measures if she needed them. Today she'll win Lucas' heart, no matter how or what, and she won't fail.

Meanwhile, Lucas was sitting of his comfy chair and taking notes for the preparations of his weeding.

"Yeah, I think the Foreign Building in Hearthome City is a nice place, we just put some decorations with some of the prettiest flowers we know and a long red carpet. After that I have to prepare our honeymoon. I don't know if we should go for a romantic trip to Kalos or relaxing in the paradisiac beaches of Alola." He kept thinking until he heard the door being knocked.

When he opened the door, he was met with Candice's radiant face and cute smile.

"Oh hello Candice, I didn't expect you to come here. What's up? How have you been?" He said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Lucas, I'm just passing here because Maylene has been going out with someone else and now I'm alone. Then I thought: will our dear Champion let Candice pass time with him?" she asked using her shiny tender eyes and her characteristic third person speak.

He got a little uncomfortable when she called him "dear" but he could not refuse her lovely golden eyes that always found them captivating. "Sure, I always like some company."

When she entered in the Villa, she was stunned by all the furniture and how well decorated and clean was inside.

"What a beautiful house! It looks like you worked so hard to have it so well furnished and neat." She had sparkles in her eyes, imagining herself owing that kind of house… or better said mansion.

"Thanks! I worked so hard to buy all the furniture. This is a nice place to live alone or with someone you're very close." That last line made her think about how romantic would be living with Lucas. She returned from her fantasy world when he offered her some coffee but she politely refused.

Lucas guided her around the entire Villa and when they entered the bedroom, she saw a king-size bed where two people can fit comfortably. Then she whispered by herself how nice would be sleeping alongside the person you love.

"A bed with that size... Oh, how cute... sleep huddled together with your lover... And when things get hot between the two, it would be magnificent." Candice blushed at the thought. She was so focused in her own world that she failed to notice that her whisper a bit too loud and Lucas partially heard some of it.

"Sleeping with someone in the bed? Who are you talking about?"

She waked up from her dream world and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Don't mind me please, just thinking something personal" she tried to not give it importance but soon she thought that if she wanted to make him know about her feelings, she needed to be more frank.

"You know Lucas, giving you an Icicle Badge sometime ago made me think. It made me realize this one thing. I don't have to act cool out of character. I just have to be me! For that, If wanted someone to know the real me, I have to express more my feelings. So maybe that person likes my personality and wants to spend more time with me, especially if that person is the one I love ... and someone who looks and act a lot like you". She said the last line in a soft and cute voice.

He analyzed everything she said... and his eyes wide opened when he started to put the pieces together.

"Candice … are you saying that you… like me?" He said with a nervous voice and blushing a little.

He would never say it aloud, much less in front of Dawn, but he always thought that Candice was by far the most attractive female gym leader. Her peculiar but beautiful golden eyes, her soothe-looking black hair in two stylish twin-tails that he was sure that if she let it loose, it would reach her waist; also her shiny pale skin combined with sexy curvy figure and, like Dawn's, gracefully smooth-looking legs exposed to the air due to her short skirt… was he getting a leg's fetishes thinking in both girls' legs?

Anyway, with her characteristics and beauty, he would dare to say that she would fit perfectly in the role of the "Yuki-onna". There was time when he even considered that, if he hadn't met Dawn, he would have dated Candice. But Fate settled that he'll fall in love and marry his blue haired angel.

Lucas yelped in surprise when Candice humped in happiness at his guessing.

"You guessed right! But the right words I'll said is that I adore you!" She ran towards him and hugged his tight to almost choke him. Then she put her hands on his should while looking lovingly at his eyes with heart-shaped pupils.

"You're the kindest, sweetest and most handsome boy I ever met. You're just too perfect, not like the other guys I dated before because there were only interested in my body. I remember clearly when you saved me back in the ice temple when Regigigas woke up. That's when Candice noticed that she has found her knight and they met to be together forever.

"Just imagine it: we'll go to many places together, become the strongest trainers of the world, we can have even bigger houses than this one, and then we'll marry; have sex nights until morning, have a lot of children and even when we are old, we still love each other until Death do us part. Won't be all that incredible?!" she couldn't stop daydreaming with all the things they can do as a couple.

She was being carried away by her mad love that she unconciensly closed her eyes and went to kiss him on his lips. But suddenly, she felt when Lucas softly pushed her away from him. She finally controlled herself and looked at his face. He had a compressive and apologizing expression.

"Listen, I'm happy for what you feel for me but I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings." He tried to sound the most polite he could but even with that, she still felt heartbroken.

He continued. "The main reason is because I've already fall in love with other girl, her name is Dawn. In fact, we became a couple three years ago and now we're engage."

Then from his bag he took off a photo and showed it to her. In the photo, both Lucas and Dawn were happily hugging with their cheeks touching each other; they were in a beach with the Sun starting to hide in the horizon and both lovers were illuminated by the twilight.

Candice had to admit two things: that Dawn girl was a cutie close to her own beauty and the couple looked so perfect together. Candice's jealously was increasing by second.

She stood there without saying a word but Lucas decided to continue talking after hiding the photo. "I hope you understand and again I'm sorry. Don't feel sad, we can still be friends and you can visit me whenever you want. You're a cute and funny girl, I know there are more guys out there that will treat like you deserve, someone to care and love. I hope you find one soon." He finished and went to the table where he left his notes for his weeding.

Candice anger and jealously was increasing to high levels; she was clenching her teeth and fist hard while fuming from her nostrils. She didn't want other guy; the only person she truly loved was Lucas. If she can't have him, then no one will! Now it's time for extreme measures.

She silently went for her bag and pulled a handkerchief and a bottle. The etiquette clearly said it was liquid chloroform. She poured enough in the handicap. Then she walked on tiptoes towards Lucas who was distracted with his notes. She prepared for the assault.

Suddenly, she wrapped the handicap on Lucas' face. He was surprised and struggled a little while smelling the chloroform in the process. It didn't take long before he started to lose strength and soon succumbed to the anesthesia.

Candice looked at the sleeping Champion with a satisfied smile. She would make sure that he forgets about Dawn and in place, fall in love with Candice.

Later, the effects of the anesthesia passed and Lucas slowly woke up, finding himself sitting on a chair with his hands tied by a robe from behind. His efforts to break free were futile. He soon noticed that Candice was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and portraying a mischievous smile on her face.

"Candice… why are you doing this?" his voice sounded a bit weak still suffering the effects but tried his best to stay firm and demanded answers.

"It's simple: I'm tired of not feeling truly loved and won't accept a rejection from the boy of my dreams. I don't care if you already have a girlfriend. I'll show that I'm much better than that blue haired bitch." She said with a mixture of malice and disgust in her voice when she talked about Dawn.

"First, do not ever insult my future wife again! And second, you're insane! You can't go around stealing another person's lover. I've tried to be nice to you but not anymore and I'll be clear: I DO NOT love you and NEVER will, my only love is Dawn, so release me now!"

"Ohhh, it seems you need to learn to value my love for you" She practically ignored his claims. He soon noticed that her eyes lacked brightness and were somewhat shaded, giving a gloomy appearance. He even thought that she looked like those madly in love and sadistic girls known as "yandere".

Suddenly, Candice got close to him, grabbed his head and kissed him on his lips. Lucas widened his eyes in surprise. While he admitted that her lips were soft, it lacked the sweetness and pure love feeling when he does it with Dawn. Then, he closed his eyes in disgust and tried his best in keeping his mouth closed and not tastes her lips. Not even in a million of years he would cheat on Dawn!

Candice noticed his resistance and separated from him. She got a little angry when he spat on the ground. After that he looked at her with mad eyes but she didn't mind.

"What? Your little girlfriend is better kisser than me?" He nodded while glaring at her. "Oh well, it seems I need to use my special weapon." She then put a seductive look. "I don't know if you have noticed it but I'm pretty stacked. So tell, is Dawn able to do this?"

Suddenly, she stretched her body as she leaned a little forward, puffing her chest out in the process. That caused her large breasts to be more accentuated with the upper button of her shirt trying to hold as much as it could. The button couldn't hold anymore and ended up bursting, partially releasing her boobs which bounced a little. She stood there, giving Lucas a nice view of her large cleavage.

He widened his eyes and blushed deeply while remaining speechless. He wasn't an expert about cup-sizes but judging at a glance, they seemed to be around C or D-cup. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like big boobs; and comparing with his fiancée, anybody would say that Candice's breasts would leave Dawn's ones in shame. But he was very faithful to his sweetheart and since the day met, he mentally noted that no girl was a match to Dawn's beauty.

He looked at his side to stop watching her and put a serious face but he kept blushing. "Nice try but don't think that I'll fall for you just because you showed me your boobs. And I have you know that Dawn's boobs are the symbol of perfection."

At the comment, she got an anger vein on her forehead. Making him fall for her was harder than she thought. But she won't give up!

"You're very stubborn, aren't you? But you know what? This time I'm going to do something that not even you will resist. Feel honored, not any man have this opportunity." Then she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, leaving her only in her bra but she soon took it off, now her torso was completely nude.

She approached him with her boobs hypnotically jiggling with every step. Lucas was trying his hardest to not look at her now exposed bosoms. Then she grabbed his head and forcedly buried his face and almost all his head between her mounds.

That would be the dream of any man and Lucas was not an exception but he would have preferred to do it with his fiancée. He opened his eyes after the sudden action and he could only see soft looking and elastic meat. Since his face was been squeezed, he couldn't talk correctly but at least he could partially move his head. Struggling a little, he managed to pull his face a bit out and now his face was exposed to the air but still in her cleavage.

After breathing a little, he looked up to beg Candice to stop but he was speechless and surprised at what he saw: instead of Candice's face, he was seeing Dawn's face in place and was portraying a seductive stare. It's like Dawn's head replaced Candice's and now she got the leader's body.

"Enjoy it sweetie, my boobies are all yours. You can play with them as much as you want" He could even hear her unmistakable angelic voice!

Was he delirious or what? In any case, the idea of playing with Dawn's boobs was enough to excite him, even more now since her boobs got much bigger.

First, he closed his eyes and started to enjoy the softness of the bouncy. He snuggled while burring deeper in the two big bouncy mounds, they were so big and soft that his head could sink into them. After a while, he went to suck her erected nipples, deciding first for the left one. He licked the nipple like it was an ice cream cone, then with his tongue made circles around her puffy areola and bit later he opened his mouth and sucked hard her whole nipple and areola. He did the same process with her right boob. If his hands weren't tied, he would have greedily massaged her breasts like there was no tomorrow.

Candice formed a satisfying smile, feeling victorious that Lucas had finally accepted her but she was unaware that he was actually thinking in Dawn. She looked down and saw a bulge forming between his pants; she giggled while seeing his boner growing by second and struggling to be released. She stopped applying force on his head to let him enjoy better the experience and began to caress his head tenderly. She let out some moans feeling the heat of her boobs being sucked.

After some time, while Lucas kept snuggling in her breasts, he unconsciously said out loud, "When did your boobs… grow so much…. Dawn?"

"Dawn?!" Candice angrily snapped and separated from him. She looked at him with a mixture of angry and unbelievable eyes. "Come on! Even after all that, you still think about her?!"

He shook his head, waking up back to reality. After analyzing what just happened, he grinned at her. "Ha! That so you can see that my girlfriend is the only girl in my mind. No matter what you do, you will not change my opinion and you cannot beat her!"

That was enough to fill her patience. "That's it! I'll make sure that you'll be forever sealed with me and you cannot avoid it!" She suddenly lifted her brown skirt, revealing a white and blue stripped panty. It was a bit transparent and Lucas could see her labia. It didn't take him long to realize what she's going to do. She walked close to him with a devilish smile.

Meanwhile, Dawn was on the route back to the Villa, happily humming while walking. The "personal duty" was just an excuse to leave so he couldn't find about her surprise. She finally got the perfect gift to compensate how much he had done for her, and it's the best gift ever.

She then looked at her shiny ring and giggled while thinking how lovingly her marriage life would be with Lucas. She returned her attention back to her way and soon she was only a few meters from the mansion.

Back to the Villa, Candice unzipped Lucas' pants, releasing his penis that was still erected. She looked at his cock while drooling a little.

"What a cute penis you've got. Now let's prepare for the main event. I must inform you that I'm in my fertile days so I'll make sure that not even a single of your seeds are left out. I hope you're ready for fatherhood." She laughed in a sinister tone before removing the hem of her panty and grabbed his penis to keep it firm. Lucas was imploring her to stop but she just ignored him.

She positioned on top of him and prepared their sex act. However, when the tip of Lucas's penis touched her pussy and it was about to enter inside her, they stopped in their tracks when they heard the main door being opened.

They turned their heads and both were shocked when they saw who was in the entrance: it's no other than Dawn who was as stunned as them.

Dawn remained motionless in place and speechless due to the surprise, like she didn't know how to react to what she just saw. After several seconds that felt like hours, she slowly changed her expression to a very sad one and tears formed on her eyes.

It hurt Lucas in his heart to see his beloved so devastated and in her eyes reflected her great sadness and especially... the feeling of being betrayed.

Before he could say anything, Dawn let out a sob, covered her face and ran away.

Candice recovered from the shock and proclaimed in a satisfying tone. "Oh well, she found out. After this, I highly doubt she'll want to be near you or even see you. Don't worry, you have me now and soon you will know that all this time I was always the best g-" She stopped her speech and flinched at seeing Lucas' face: Fury in his eyes and clenching his teeth hard.

An increase in adrenaline ran through his body and, with newfound strength, he easily broke free from the ropes and rose from the seat, dropping Candice to the floor in the process.

After fixing his clothes and still with a very angry expression he said, "Look what you have done! Now I don't know if she will believe me when I tell her about the real situation. Because of your obsession with me, you ruined our relationship!" Not wanting to waste any more time, he left the Villa and went to chase Dawn.

Candice was still lying on the floor, processing what he had just said. Her eyes were no longer a dull color and returned to her original bright-golden eyes. That proved that she has come back to her senses.

A word echoes in your mind several times. _Obsession ... Obsession ..._ From the beginning she always wanted Lucas only for her and in her desperation to feel loved; she was willing to force him to be with her, even though he already had a girlfriend. She didn't respect his feelings. It was never true love, just obsessed with him.

"I'm the worst." It was all she could say between sobs.

Meanwhile, Dawn ran without stopping while leaving a trail of tears on the road. She wanted as much as she could to get away from the place where she presided how her heart was broken. She ran all the way from the Resort Area until she reached Route 229. Soon, she went through a corridor between palm trees and found a secluded spot. There, she unburdened herself and cried inconsolably.

Shortly after and when she calmed down a bit, she looked at the ring on her finger. Without saying anything and looking a bit angry, she took off the ring and was about to throw it away when she suddenly heard someone.

"Dawn!" it was no other than Lucas who was running breathlessly towards her. Before he got close to her, she put the ring in the pocket of her coat. After he caught his breath, he couldn't say anything because she shut him with a very angry expression.

"You dare to come here and talk to me after you blatantly cheated on me?! Leave me alone and go back with your little mistress!" she turned her back and prepared to leave.

"Please listen to me! It's not what you think; she set a trap on me, tied me to a chair and forced me to have sex with her. I'll never cheat on you in life, not even dead."

"How do you think I'm going to believe that? I bet you are just lying so I forgive you and go back with you but when I focus on other things, you'll go out with other women behind my back. I thought we were the perfect couple but it seems that you really don't care about me and you were just using me to satisfy your sexual desires." More tears formed in her eyes again.

"I care deeply about you, if not why do you think I ran all the way to find you? You are the most important that has happened to me in life and the person I love the most in this world and I even love you more than my own life. You're my irreplaceable soul. I don't know what I would do without you." He softly said in his most honest feelings.

Those words touched Dawn's heart but she was not completely convinced. She turned around to look at him with a serious expression. "If you really love me and care about me, prove it"

Without hesitation, he hugged her tight and after looking closely to her purple eyes for a few seconds, he gave her a deep and lovingly kiss. She's a bit taken aback by the action but soon corresponded the kiss and put her hands on his shoulders. Every time they kiss, it felt like the world around them disappear and forgot everyone else, just enjoying the sensation of each other's lips.

The kiss lasted several minutes until the broke so they can breathe. He wiped any trace of tears on her cute face. They were still in their embrace with Dawn now resting her head on his chest. She was deep in thought about this whole situation. There was something that was still itching her.

"Let's return to the Villa. We have to resolve an issue with someone." He nodded with her suggestion. They began to walk their way back to the mansion.

After arriving, they found Candice still there with her clothes on back. She had a somewhat shameful expression on her face like she's aware that she has done something wrong. Once inside the house, Dawn demanded the leader an explanation of the whole situation and how the things actually happened in her absence.

The leader explained every detail: How she anesthetized him, tied him to the chair and tried to seduce him and force him to become her lover. She confirmed that Lucas was saying the true back in the route. Now she didn't have any doubts about her fiancée, her deep love for him completely recovered and it even grew much more because Lucas demonstrated his strong fidelity to her by not succumbing to the Candice's seductions.

"For that, I'm very sorry for being selfish and almost running your relationship. My feelings for Lucas turned into madness. I don't know if I'll get your forgiveness but I'll do anything you ask me to amend my mistakes. But I know that I deserve a punishment." Candice said in a sincere apology.

Lucas gave her a stern look; he's still mad at her for what she had done to him and agreed that she should get a punishment. But Dawn was deep in thought about what to do about the whole situation and how to deal with the regretful gym leader. After thinking a while, she got the solution.

Dawn walked a few steps forward and stood firm in front of the leader. Candice expected to receive some kind of scolding or a speech about what she did was unforgivable but she was taken aback when Dawn gave her a very heartwarming smile instead.

"Oh Candice, if you loved him as much as me, you should have told me from the beginning because I would have gladly share him with you." Both Candice and Lucas widened their eyes in surprise.

She continued, "It's inevitable after all because Lucas is very popular among women. But seeing how far you can go and do to win his love, you've surprised me and I think that your affection for him is even greater than mine. And I know Lucas would really enjoy having 2 wifes."

The ice leader couldn't believe what she just heard but it was relief that she wouldn't be punished and was glad that all this whole drama would not have happened if she had told Dawn about her feelings for him.

Dawn got close to her and whispered to her ear. "Believe me, sex with Lucas is the best thing ever in this world. Once he put his cock inside you, you don't want to be penetrated by any other penis. Let's get ready for the best sex you'll have in your life." Candice blushed and was more than eager to do it.

The three went to the bedroom but in the way when Candice was several step ahead of them, Lucas spoke softly to Dawn so only she could heard him.

"Honey, are you sure about this? I never agreed to do it. You're the only one I want to have sex with"

She was really happy for his words and gave a reasoning smile, "don't worry, I know exactly why I'm doing this. If you don't feel comfortable, you can imagine that you are having sex with me instead of her. Now go and do whatever you want with her, I don't mind but I'll just ask you one thing: please don't cum inside of her."

He wasn't completely convinced but something told him that he should trust in his fiancée.

They entered in the bedroom and both Candice and Lucas stripped their clothes off. Now completely naked, firsts they took glance at their bodies. She once again exposed her hot bombshell body, making him blush in the process while Dawn internally wished to have body like her. When the leader looked at Lucas' strong body, with all his descent muscles in his abs, pecs and arms, not to mention his rock hard cock, her horniness reached the highest and blushed red crimson while fantasizing with him. Dawn relaxed on a chair and patiently watched the whole event.

In the bed, they started with the popular doggy style; Candice kneeled on all fours while Lucas stood behind her so that her legs are between his legs. He grips her over the waist and carefully slipped his member inside her. She gasped at feeling his shaft entering her vagina. She felt like electricity ran through her spine to her brain. It just came in and already felt great. Dawn wasn't lying; his penis was almost magical.

He slowly pushes in and pulls out. He repeats this for a few times until she got used to it. He got a beat going and thrust to that pace. It didn't take long for her to start moaning.

"Ah! This is the best! Harder, harder!" she was feeling in paradise but the same couldn't be said about Lucas. He had a rather monotonous expression and not enjoying at all because she wasn't Dawn.

He would never forget the day when they lost their virginity together; images of her perfect body flashed through his mind like her shiny skin, her thin abdomen, her perky breasts and her well-rounded ass. Then he remembered Dawn's advice so he closed his eyes and immersed himself in his own fantasy world.

* * *

 _ **In Lucas' mind…**_

He found himself in a very luxury room and he was relaxing in his king size bed. He heard the bathroom door opening and saw his beloved coming out, with her loose blue hair that looked like a waterfall and she's wearing only a bathrobe.

She stood by his side and had a very seductive smile. She said in a sexy voice, "Get ready for unforgettable night my dear. Please, ravish me like the world ends tomorrow."

She then undid the knot of the bathrobe and slowly removed it. The bathrobe fell in slow camera so he could enjoy every inch of her beautiful body.

* * *

… _**Back to reality.**_

" _Dawn… there is nobody sexier than you… I want you more_ " He thought as his hormones got the better of him.

Then he took and hold Candice by her wrists before he began to thrusts rapidly, ramming into her drenched hole. With speed and force, he found her sweet spot and decided to strike at it over and over again. Slapping flesh could be heard as he clashed his groin hard against her ass repeatedly. She's having the best sensation of her life and moaned loudly with each thrust with her boobs bouncing wildly. But she was unaware that he's actually thinking that he having sex with Dawn instead with her.

Later, they changed to the position known as "Gemini"; where Lucas sat on the bed while Candice was sitting herself on his lap, letting him to continue penetrate her pussy while she throws her legs on his hips. They were face to face with him hugging her just above the waist as she put her arms around his neck. Since she's slightly taller, she was making his face press against her cleavage.

He opened his eyes a little but the only thing he could see was a pair of large tits. He then closed his eyes again, returning to his fantasy world.

* * *

 _ **In Lucas' mind…**_

Dawn and Lucas, unlike in the real world, were in the cowgirl position as she was jumping on him as he grabs her by her hips while he penetrated her. Both were covered in sweat and moaning in great pleasure.

At one point, she stopped and looked at him with a provocative stare. "You know, I can change my body to make it sexier at my own will. This is a little demonstration but I'm sure you'll love it"

Suddenly, and magically, her medium size breasts inflated like balloons, growing from the descent B-cup to the huge DD-cup.

Lucas gasped and stayed there motionless, contemplating how her huge tits defy gravity while hypnotically jiggling.

* * *

… _**Back to reality.**_

" _Dawn's boobs… They're the best._ " Unable to hold anymore, his hand went from Candice's waist to her nice breasts. He gently fondles them as he moves inside her. They're so large and soft that his hands sank into them. He then massaged them hard and applying pressure onto her bosoms, squeezing them in the process. To increase her pleasure even more, he used his thumbs to play with her nipples. She gasped and mewled as her breasts were being fondled with no hesitation.

She decided to move with him to meet his rhythm. She bounced on his cock while he thrusts. As she bounced, his manhood went deeper than before into her womanhood, practically kissing the entrance to her womb. She threw her head back and moaned even louder while sticking her tongue out.

The real Dawn just remained seated in the background. She couldn't help but wish to be in the leader's place but knew she couldn't. She just waited while silently putting her engagement ring back on her finger.

For the final act, both were now in the "Clip" position; Lucas stand next to the bedside while he kept thrusting her. Candice was reclining her back on the bed while spreading her legs, she put her arms backwards and pressing on the palms, respectively, bending her whole body. He holds her by her buttocks with his hands and moves them to the beat. Her eyes were shut in bliss and she clenched her teeth as she was enduring the intense ecstasy. None of her ex-boyfriends could beat the sensation that Lucas was giving her.

Soon, he felt his member throbbing and pulsating inside her pussy, indicating that he was close to climax so he moves faster and deeper which only increased the frequency of moans and groans.

When he felt cum accumulating in his cock ready to be released, he snapped and remembered Dawn's petition.

In the last moment, he pulled his penis out of Candice's pussy before shouting a long moan. A large amount of semen gushed out of his member, splattering in the leader's hair, face and boobs. A bit of it dropped inside her mouth.

He collapsed on the floor, covered in sweat and panting due to tiredness. Candice was very happy for the awesome sensation she felt and for her sticky body due to the cum.

Suddenly, after smelling the white fluid and tasting the drop that fell inside her mouth, she felt very dizzy like she was succumbing to the sperm.

"This semen is…. Out of this world." It's the last thing she said before fainting.

Dawn got up from the chair and walked until she was close to the leader's unconscious body. Then she gave her a deadly glare that would scare even a gyarados.

"Like Hell that I'm going to share him with you." Her voice now sounded dark and scary. "You'll pay for what you've done and I'll make sure you do NOT interfere in our lives again."

She grabbed one of her pokeball and called an alakazam. The psychic Pokémon looked at the naked gym leader and wondered what the hell happened here.

"Alakazam, teleports her to the coldest area of Mt. Coronet." She coldly said. The psychic Pokémon knew that when its trainer talked in that tone, it better not to defy her. So it obeyed and with its spoons, illuminated Candice's body and she disappeared in thin air. The only thing that remained of her was her clothes.

She thanked her pokemon before returning it to its pokeball. Then she looked at her fiancée who was stunned after seeing everything she did.

Dawn approached him, knelt down and offered her hand. "Are you alright sweetie? All is over and she won't bother us anymore." Her sweet voice and smile returned. He nodded and accepted her hand to help him stand. He put on his pants back but decided to remain shirtless.

"Wow, so everything was part of your plan to get rid of her." He asked incredulous.

"Exactly. I didn't tell you this but I recollected some of your sperm after we had sex some weeks ago to study it. I found that your semen is not ordinary. t contains components that give it a strong flavor and smell that at the same time release pheromones that several women cannot tolerate. So I planned that you spread it all over her to make her faint and send her to Mt. Coronet.

Since she's unconscious, she won't be able to warm herself, much less since she left her clothes and sweater behind so there is a high probability that she'll die from hypothermia. But even if she survives, she has to go all the way back to Snowpoint City completely naked. No doubt she'll feel humiliated after that." She laughed as she imagined the scene.

Lucas nervously laughed. Who would have thought that his beloved could be sadistic at times? But otherwise, he was kinda glad that Candice will get what she deserved. But something else was questioning.

"But if someone faints at being exposed to my cum, then why you were still aware even after you… literally bathed with my cum when we had sex?" he asked

"Oh that… I still don't know it for sure but it seemed that my body is adapted to it. In fact, I am one of the few who can stand it. If you see it that way, there is no doubt that it is the definitive proof that we are perfectly compatible and we are made for each other." She said it with her voice softer than usual and looking at Lucas lovingly.

He smiled in return. "Yeah, I can confirm it with this: when I was having sex with Candice, it didn't feel good at all, not to mention that her pussy was not very tight and didn't bleed, demonstrating that she wasn't a virgin. Who knows how many guys she has slept with?

But anyway, in the sex session, I was thinking about you all time and having sex with you in my imagination. That's the only reason I could keep doing it. All that confirmed that you're the only girl who cans excite me.

Dawn, the point is, you're unique to me. You're the smartest, the most beautiful and the best in everything. For that, you're the only girl I want to pass with for the rest of my life."

She shed a tear of happiness before approaching him and both shared a sweet kiss.

Then she remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Now, putting that issue aside, I have a surprise for you. This is the gift for everything you have done for me. You will love it for sure." She was excited to give him that special thing and was curious to know what it is.

But before he could say anything, she stepped forward.

"Kneel please" she asked.

He did not know why but he obeyed anyway. Once kneeling, she gently grabbed his head and pulled him close to her belly.

"Do you feel it or heard it?" She softly asked.

At first he was going to say that he didn't feel anything and was about to ask her what she was talking about…. But it didn't take long for him to find out what she was referring to…. And boy, he had wide smile on his face.

He got up and gave his future wife a big hug which she returned it.

Nothing could make him happier than he was right now because he has obtained a lot where not many have that opportunity: he became the champion of Sinnoh, he received a mansion, he will marry an amazing and adorable woman and he received a special gift that cannot be wrapped.

Now he only had to enjoy his new life with his future wife... and his child.

 _Some months later…_

Due to the disappearance of Candice, the authorities began an intense search throughout the region. Some cities had "Lost" signs and policemen in every corner. Lucas, as was the champion, had to collaborate in the search. He and Dawn knew the gym leader's location but it was a secret between them and they burned all evidence so no one would suspect them.

In that entire situation, Dawn and Lucas eventually got married and continued their life together, not affected in the slightest with Candice being missing.

One day, the group of rescuers together with Lucas decided to go to a place that was forbidden because it was dangerous. It was the only place they have not searched: The coldest place of Mt Coronet.

Everyone was wearing large sweaters and equipment to withstand the intense cold. They separated in different areas and took shovels to remove the snow.

Lucas went to a mound of snow and started digging. A few moments later, when he finished removing most of the snow, he widened his eyes in surprise at seeing what was in front of him.

Some time later, the rescuers met close to their helicopter so that each one could tell their reports.

"Did you find something?" The captain of the group asked Lucas.

"No, nothing. Just a lot of snow." He said in a serious tone and face. But if someone heard closely, there was some nervousness in his tone of voice. Fortunately for him, nobody noticed it.

The captain sighed in defeat. "We have been looking for her for months and no results. I even think that she may be dead."

"I'll help you in all you need to find her. But I'm sorry to say that I have to go home now. Remember that my wife is pregnant and needs my help with household chores." Even though he was telling the true, in part he also said that because he wanted to leave that cold place.

The team decided to accept his terms and decided to board the helicopter to leave. When everyone was busy boarding the flying ship, Lucas gave one last look at the hostile and cold terrain. He formed a small but evil smile before boarding.

From the distance, in the place where Lucas was digging, on the mound of snow and partially buried, was something that was worthy of a horror movie:

The rotten body of a dead girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was intense.** **If you are wondering what are the new things that I applied, are these: a "yandere" girl and reverse rape (a woman raping a guy).**

 **I think I have one more story of my own before getting back to request. This is all, see you soon and reviews are appreciated.**


	8. My beloved Fighting Girl (BarryxMaylene)

**Oh Gosh, each** **time I take more time to update and I'm starting to miss the times when I got to publish 3 stories in a month. Excuse my absence, my thesis is getting more complicated than I thought, without mentioning that I was writing and modifying a story "saved" from the deleted collection "Pokémon OneShot Version", it is called "The Milkman", enter my profile if you are interested in reading it.**

 **For this occasion, it is about a couple that has almost no fans, in fact in Fanfiction you will only find one history about them. ONE!. I wish there were more them, they look so cute together and they have a lot of chemistry in my opinion.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Pairing: Barry x Maylene**

* * *

 **My beloved Fighting Girl**

Barry was walking through the streets of Veilstone city, after checking that he had everything ready for the big date with his beloved girlfriend, which was none other than the barefoot, fighting gym leader, Maylene.

On the way, he made a call in his Pokegear for a request to his childhood friend and eternal rival, but at the same time current champion of Sinnoh, Lucas. Jealousy rose again for remembering that. He put that aside when he finally answered.

"Hey buddy, it's me. Listen, the training session of today is suspended because I have a commitment with someone important to me….. What is it and with whom? Dude, did you forget that I got a girlfriend? I know that it's still unbelievable for you but for me it's the best thing that has happened in my life because I came to think that I was going to stay single forever.

But anyway, another reason why I called you was to ask you a favor: I know it is for the sole use of the champion but, just for tonight, can I use your private beach in Lily of the Valley Island?... Really? Thanks a lot man, I owe you one... I owe you several? Ehh, we negotiate it later. Okay, bye."

He ended the call and continued his way towards the gym. In the road, Barry remembered all the events that led to his first girlfriend. From the beginning, and unlike Lucas who was practically a "chick magnet", he was a "chick repel". He has had so many rejections in his life that he lost count, and even in some has received slaps for saying "inappropriate comments" when trying to flirt with girls. But everything changed when he met the pink-haired gym leader.

He was impressed by her fighting skills and her ability to defend herself, being a girl you would not want to mess with. Apart from her skills, she's a kind and sincere girl, and she helped him getting stronger after he suffered a humiliating defeat before one of the commanders of Team Galactic in Lake Acuity; she was even more understanding and helpful than Crasher Wake. For him, she's the most amazing girl he ever met and, let's just says that during their training together, he was arrowed by cupid so one day he had the courage to ask her out which, much to his joy, she accepted. And today, it's their celebration of a month being a couple.

He finally arrived to the gym but once inside, he heard the sound of grunts and blows. He saw some karatekas sitting in a circle around a battlefield. When he approached, he found Maylene fighting against another karateka much taller and muscular than her.

She was easily dodging her rival's kicks and chops while effectively counter-attack with her own chops and other hits. Barry found himself staring amazed at her movements. She has always demonstrated that she should not be underestimated and proves that she didn't need a "knight" to save her.

Also, another thing he couldn't take his eyes from her was because she wearing that training suit he always loved. It consisted on a black and blue strap leotard that reached to her thighs, adjusted to her body and accentuating every part of it like her toned abdomen, her thighs, her small but perky breasts and specially her perfectly round ass. He didn't care what others thought about her, she'll always be sexy in his eyes.

The karateka threw a punch at her but she easily evaded it and jumped in the air, delivering a quick kick to his face. While he rubbed his face in pain, she took advantage and made a low kick, knocking him to the ground. The referee declared Maylene the victor.

After wiping the sweat, she stood before her disciples. "Stay focus to every move to evade or block at the exact moment and counterattack the adversary; and take every opportunity they have to attack. Keep training."

At the end of the class and everyone was returning to practice, Maylene noticed her boyfriend not far away from her. When he barely greeted her, she came rushing up in a hug.

"Barry, I'm glad you came! Where were you all this days?" She happily said while at the same time scolding him a little for his absence.

"Sorry sugar, I had to deal with my new schedule inheriting my father position in the Battle Tower. But anyway, in that time I was preparing for our one month celebration as a couple! Get ready because we have so much to do."

The gym leader was anxious for this event but before she could go to fix her appearance she heard some small laughs and whispers from the katatekas who were saying to each other that both Maylene and Barry looked so cute together. She gave them a stern glare and in a scary tone she said "Go back to train" which caused them to flinch and returned to their business.

After a quick bath, she put on a sweatshirt, track pants and, at the insistence of Barry, she decided to wear sandals so she would not have to walk barefoot for the date. Although she felt his feet partially free, she still didn't like any kind of footwear. The couple rode on Barry's Staraptor and took off to get to the first event.

They arrived at the Seven Stars Restaurant at the Grand Lake Hotel for a lunch. There, which offered very good quality food, Maylene was overjoyed to finally eat decent food. During lunch, Barry was surprised to see that his girlfriend had a great appetite, reaching to order up to 3 dishes. She explained that the reason for this is that she can only eat very simple and small meals at home because of her father's gambling habit that caused him to have little money left; that's why she was very grateful with him for giving her this opportunity. Although in the end he spent much of his savings, it was worth it to see his girlfriend so happy.

Later, they went to see a Pokémon Contest in Hearthome City. She had never saw one but from what she had heard about, involving performances and show the beauty of Pokémon moves, since the start she has always thought that Contests were for "sissies". But he told that he had the same opinion as her but changed once he saw them for the first time and assured her that she'll love it.

And he was right; she was fascinated by all the performances and the elegance during the battles of the contestants, who among them was the gym leader Fantina. That's when she learned that battles were not just about brute strength.

Finally and during sunset, as their last event Barry and Maylene were on Lucas' private beach in Lily of the Valley Island and they were all alone. They were watching the sun set down on the horizon. Soon, the sun was gone and the sky was replaced with the moon. They continued to watch the beach washing up on the shore, looking up at the twinkling sky, and the beautiful full moon. Their hands clasps together as they watched the star filled sky.

They looked at each other for a moment and their heads started to lean closer to each other and rest on each other's foreheads. His hand caressed her cheek and their lips made contact. They scooted closer to each other and deepen the kiss. They held each other as they make out with passion. After a moment, they slowly pulled away and exhale on their lips.

Wanting to taste her lips again, he approached her again but stopped when he noticed that she was looking at the sand thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

After a brief silence she answered in a sad tone."I've been thinking Barry, do you really deserve someone like me?"

"Why do you even ask that? I love you and you're the only girl I want to pass time with"

"Thanks Barry but all this until we started dating it seemed unthinkable and even impossible to me. You see, I've never had luck in getting a boyfriend. Afterwards, most of the guys that I liked before said things like 'you're not pretty', 'I do not like rude girls' and other more bold ones said 'flat-chested girls are not attractive'; that's why I always thought that I would never be the ideal girl for anyone since apparently no one liked me because of how I am.

But, even after meeting you and we started dating, I still think that I'm not good enough for you. Tell me, if you don't like me being a fighter, I'll promise I'll be more feminine and I will even start saving to pay for an surgery to increase my breasts."

That's when Barry wrapped Maylene in a tight hug to silence her. "Stop thinking so low of yourself and don't listen to the comments of those idiots. No matter what others think, for me you are a strong, cute, incredible and a kind girl. And thanks to you, I have learned to improve my skills as a coach and I'm now on par with the current champion. You are number one for me and I will never find another one like you.

And you know? I also came to think that I would never find a lover because all the girls who I tried to go out, all rejected me but everything changed when I met you. We are both lucky to meet each other because soon I learned that we are indicated for each other. I will always appreciate your affection towards me and I will do whatever it takes for you to be happy."

After hearing that, the pink haired leader felt more confident about herself and right now she had never felt so much happiness. The couple looked at each other with passion and soon, they knew it was time to "deepen" their relationship and wanted to become "one". She got close to his ear and whispered in a soft and sexy voice.

"I'm ready, my love. I'm all yours. Please... penetrate me."

Barry didn't wait for more and gently places Maylene on the soft sand while he kisses her with deep passion and love. He helped her taking off her sweatshirt and pants, now she was only wearing her favorite leotard. His hand gently caresses one of her boobs and his thumb brushed her nipple. After a few moments of massaging her little mounds, he lets go and broke the kiss. Then, in a slow pace to enjoy every inch of her exposed, he began to remove her leotard from the straps in her shoulders down to her hips.

After putting aside the leotard, he took a moment to watch her glorious naked body.

"Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful body?" he asked.

She smiled and giggled while blushing, "No, you haven't but thank you... And please don't tell that to anyone else, that would be embarrasing."

She looked so damn adorable when she is embarrassed. Now to make this fair, he began to undress too. Firsts he took off his orange and white stripped shirt, exposing his slender torso. He didn't have many muscles but she still thought that he looked hot shirtless. Then in a quick move, he dropped his pants and underwear, his long member at full display. She could only pronounce a "wow" seeing his hard cock.

He caarefully placed himself a top of her and both kissed with love again. He delve his tongue deep inside her mouth and their tongues wrestle for dominance. Her hands roamed around his body. She appreciated the firmness of his broad shoulders and his strong back. His fingers were teasing her wet slit while her hand was stroking his cock. Both of the two lovers moaned into each other's mouths.

They pulled away and a thread of saliva was connected to their tongues for a few short seconds before it broke. Then, he position his manhood to her womanhood and he had some help since he had some trouble. With ease, he inserts his manhood inside her and it caused Maylene to gasp in bliss and pleasure. His long, hard member stretch her pussy apart and she felt him throbbing and pulsating.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Barry asked in concern.

"No, you're not. You're fine, just be gentle." Maylene said.

He smiled in relief, "Okay, I will."

He started to move at a steady pace and his member was rubbing against her vaginal walls as she starts to tighten up. Her breasts, and even though they were small, they were slighly jiggling and he took this opportunity by pressing his thumb on her nipples, letting her breasts bounce in his hand, and her nipple was brushing against his thumb. She was letting out soft moans as this kind of pleasure sends out shockwaves throughout her body.

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

"I am." She pants.

"Do you feel good?"

"Yes." She moaned.

He started to move faster and pushed deeper into her. Thanks to the abnormally high levels of adrenaline in his body, he was able to give her 3 thrusts per second unlike must guys who could only do 1 or 2 per second. His throbbing member was rubbing her insides and spreading her pussy apart with each thrusts. She let out yelps of ecstasy with each thrusts he makes. He was panting, and groaning, and grunting as he moves faster into her. Soon, he groaned as he pushed his dick deep inside her and let out his huge load of his seeds and filling her up to the brim. She can feel him throbbing and twitching inside her. He pulled out and his seeds were oozing and spilling out of her.

"Sorry that you didn't get your orgasm." Barry said.

"It's fine. We can keep going. We have all night to please ourselves. Even your penis is still ready for more." Maylene said.

He noticed that his member is still hard and is eager for more. "You may be right, sugar. All right, let's keep going."

She lifted her leg up in the air and he places it over his shoulder and inserts his hard member inside her again. Her vagina was welcoming his member by squeezing and clenching it. In this position, he can go a bit deeper. He thrusts at a fast pace and his member was hitting against her secret spot. He played with her clit while he moves inside her. He pinches it, flicks it, and presses it with his thumb and her shrieks of rapture escapes from her lips.

"How does it feel?" Barry asked.

"It feels...so good!" She moaned. "Ooh~ Please don't stop."

He thrusts deeper and faster while he teases her clit. She felt more of this wonderful shockwaves of rapture. He pinched her clit and twists it and she let out more shouts of ecstasy. He thrusts even faster and deeper, now able to give her 4 thrusts per second that lasted a while. He pushed his member deep into her and spilled more of his seeds inside her. Some of his seeds were oozing out of her while he is still inside her. When he pulled out, it was streaming out of her.

They pant for air and Barry wiped the sweat off his brow, "You still haven't come yet, have you?" He asked.

"Not yet. But let's not stop. I wanna keep going." She said.

Despite coming twice, he is still hard. He still has more energy to spare. "Okay. I'm not out just yet. I'll make you come."

He lay on the sand beside her and she snuggles against his chest. Her back can feel his sweaty chest. He lifted up her leg with one hand while the other hand was placed on her breast. He kissed her before he dove his tongue deep inside her moaning mouth. He slid his member inside her again and her womanhood welcomed his manhood back inside by squeezing and clenching his dick again.

" _Maylene is tightening up. I bet she must be feeling good right now."_ Barry thought.

" _His penis is stretching me apart."_ Maylene thought. " _I can feel him throbbing in there."_

He kept pounding her at fast pace. Her womanhood was so wet and slick and her juices were gushing and leaking out of her. Sounds of slapping flesh were being made as he moves faster, harder, and deeper into her. Not only his member was hitting her secret sweet spot, but it was also kissing the entrance to her womb and sometimes when he thrust just a bit deeper, he could almost enter inside her cervix.

" _That last thrust felt a bit weird, but good._ " She thought.

Her arm was flung over his neck as she deepens the kiss. His hand that was lifting her leg up was massaging her thigh, gently pressing his fingers into her skin which was firm but it somehow felt creamy to him. His other hand was squeezing and kneading her perky breast and her hard nipple. His tongue was still deep inside her and dominating her mouth as it ventured in her damp cavern. She was shuddering and twitching as he pounds into her.

They finally broke apart the kiss and decided to change position. Barry laid down as Maylene got on top of him. She lifted herself up for him to position his member inside her. But he was having trouble trying to insert it inside her. Then she inserted his manhood back inside her again. He is so big and thick that she wished they could be like this forever. After a few moments, she started to move up and down.

At one point, Barry reached his hands out to her and she used his hands to balance herself. Their fingers intertwined as she bounced on his member. Her moans were lovely to him, they were like music to his ears. Same thing for Maylene when she heard his soft moans and she wanted to hear more of his moans of satisfaction. Her body was beginning to moisten with her sweat and he thought she couldn't get any lovelier. The moon really reflected off of her moist body. Her slick womanhood was coating his thick meat with her juices and clenching it, making her pussy tight and wet. Her pussy was squeezing his member harder so she could get all his creamy loads. He started to feel his cum rushing through his cock, feeling close to climax.

He thrusts deep at his maximum speed inside her and she moaned even louder before going back to smooch her boyfriend and both with their tongues while her pussy clamped his member and she finally received her orgasm. He groaned and grunted when her pussy was clamping on his cock and he spilled multiple loads of his seeds inside her and it won't stop. She was practically full of his seeds and it was gushing out of her when he is still inside her. When he pulled out, more of his seeds were rushing out of her womb.

He retracted his tongue back and he smooches her before he broke the contact. Both lovers were catching their breath and regaining their energy. She finally received her orgasm and his member finally started to get limp and flaccid.

After Maylene caught her breath and regained her energy, she pounced on him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Oh Barry, thank you! With you, I can finally have experiences I've never felt before and I even thought that I would never have them or even have a boyfriend. I love you so much!" she said happily while tighten up even more the huge.

Barry couldn't breathe but seeing his girlfriend so happy he thought it was worth it and endured all he could. However, the hug was becoming painful and suddenly he felt as his neck snapped and he blacked out.

She widened her eyes when she heard some bones break and she panicked when she saw her boyfriend losing consciousness.

"Oh my God! Again I didn't control my own strength! Please wake up!" She shook Barry to try to wake him up and then applied mouth-to-mouth breathing to revive him.

Later, after quickly dressing, Maylene had to take Barry to Veilstone' Hospital. Fortunately, the doctors told her that he was not suffering from a very serious injury and he regained consciousness with special treatment but will have to wear a collar for several days.

Back to the gym, and avoiding the glances or questions of the other trainers, she put Barry on the bed in her bedroom.

She sat beside him, ashamed and crying because of guilt. "I'm so sorry Barry, I ruined our date. Please don't hate me for this."

He looked at her with a reasoning look, as if telling her that everything is fine. "Don't worry, I'll go back in track in a few days. You can still give me hugs but try not to squeeze so hard next time…. But you know, your strength is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. And girls who are strong enough that can defend themselves like you, I find them very attractive." That comment made Maylene blush deep red.

He continued. "And about the date, you didn't ruin it. I saw you had so much fun and enjoyed everything, and specially our passion time. Maylene, I prepared our date as best I could because you are very special and precious to me. You are my first and only love and you deserve the best. Your happiness is my reward."

The pink haired leader formed a tender smile on her cute face while letting out some tears of happiness. Then, she closed the gap between them, carefully not to harm his injured neck and their faces were just mere inches from each other.

"I love you." They said at unison before end up sealing with a sweet kiss.

When you think that you will never find the love of your life, think twice.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story with this couple that you probably won't never read in another author. I just wish this one was more popular and there were not so many Barry x Dawn stories because for me she belongs to Lucas. *Twinleafshippers throwing tomatoes at me* Oh come on! Not again!**

 **Anyway, from now on I'll write at least two or three requested stories. In my profile there is poll to vote for the next couple you want to see, requested by one of my followers. Tell me your opinon about these stories and what I can improve, and don't forget to send me your request with your favorite couple. See ya.**


	9. The Slime Monster (AshxLilliexLusamine)

**Hello there... Yeah, I know it took me more than a month to update the collection but you know what they say "better late than never". Same excuses as before, only that this time my projects got more complicated** **but I finished an important part of it.**

 **Anyway, this story is requested by the user Lord of Dong who proposed me to choose between several couples but since I couldn't decide, I made a poll on my profile... And the winner is Ash x Lillie x Lusamine! I hope it's to your liking but I have to say that this story will be somehow different compared to the previous ones and it will not be romantic at all. Also, the first part of the story is basically the episodes 53 and 54 of the Sun and Moon series.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Slime Monster**

It all started when an Ultra-Wormhole was opened in the research lab of the Aether Paradise, emerging from it the Ultra Beast UB-01 Symbiont, better known as Nihilego. When he was going to attack Lillie, Lusamine threw herself in front of her daughter in an attempt to protect her and the Ultra Beast engulfs her instead. Nihilego and Lusamine retreat through the Ultra Wormhole before it closed again.

Everyone vowed to save the Aether's president and with the help of the Island Guardians and Nebby, who evolved into a Solgaleo, they opened a new Ultra-Wormhole in the Altar of the Sunne.

Our heroes have made it through the Ultra Wormhole and arrived at the Ultra Deep Sea, Nihilego's home world. But when they find the captured Lusamine, they're shocked to find she wants nothing to do with them. She was now inside the Ultra-Beast and bonded with it. Her behavior changed too, now reduced to a childish state and claimed the Ultra Beasts as her own possessions. She fled in order to prevent the group from taking them away. Every time they tried to stop her, she defended herself with rock shields and sending out her pokemons while shouting out at her own children and the others that she hated all of them. Lillie was particularly hurt by her behavior but she had to keep fighting to save her mother.

Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and Gladion were forced to stay behind in taking care of Lusamine's Pokémon who were surrounded in a strange aura that caused them to be stronger than they usually are and also could able to recover wounds and continue battling.

Lusamine was now being confronted by Ash and Lillie but she arouses the ground level around her to avoid them further confrontation, though Lillie begins to climb the ascent. Ash was helping her with Pikachu destroying all the obstacles. After some brief struggle, they finally arrived at the top.

"Agh! You are not giving up, aren't you? Just leave me alone with my Nihilego and never come back!" Lusamine continued shouting her hatred and frustration. She proceeded to attack but stopped when she saw the determined and fierce look of Lillie. That's not something you see everyday.

"Mother... I hate you!" Both Ash and Lusamine were silent at her shout. "Or better said, I hate your behavior. You're like a spoiled child and being selfish! How could you mother!? You are not like this! It all started when you fused with Nihilego. You treat it as if it were part of you when in reality you are just a puppet of that beast. Please mother, you have to fight because I know very well that you are not like this and I also know that you are stronger than it. Please, I want you to return to how you were before and be a happy family again." She raised her hand in anticipation.

"Lillie..." Lusamine briefly regains control, softening her look and reaching her arm out. However, the Ultra Beast regains its control and prepared to attack her again. But Gladion and Silvally jump to save Lillie before she is hit.

Ash got close to the siblings and suggested he and Gladion use their Z-Moves together, but Gladion explains that he already used his Z-ring earlier. Instead, he and Lillie would distract the Ultra-Beast attention for Ash to have a clear shot. Ash prepared Pikachu to attack, but his Electrium Z suddenly sparks with electricity. Ash's hat is blown away and he noticed the odd Z-Crystal, shaped like Pikachu's tail: a Pikashunium Z.

Ash then pressed his Z-Ring and fist-bumps with Pikachu, who now wore his cap. He did the movements typical for the Electrium Z but the waves of energý looked differently.

At some distance, Lusamine, who regained to her childlike state, noticed the energy coming from the Z-ring. "That power... it's enough for me!" She ignored the siblings and flew towards Ash and Pikachu.

Just before the waves of energy from the Z-power could reach Pikachu, Lusamine pushed aside the electric mouse, the waves touched her and absorbed the power, creating a flash of light that blinded everyone.

When the light went out and everyone opened their eyes again, they were surprised by what they saw: Lusamine took on a new form.

She briefly admired her new form. "Amazing, I've never felt this good in my life. I want to share this new experience with someone else..." She then looked at the still shocked Lillie and Ash. "Fufufu, you two are coming with me."

Suddeny, with her new tentacles, she grabbed both Lillie and Ash before the three disappeared in thin air, like the monster just used teleport. Gladion just stayed there, unable to record these sudden events.

"Pika..." Pikachu softly said, sadly looking at Ash's cap and also all his pokeballs that were left behind. He did not know that these would be the last memories he will have of his trainer.

* * *

Lusamine, Ash and Lillie were teleported to an unknown place of the Ultra Deep Sea. It seemed that they were far from the others since there was no trace of Gladion or the students of the Pokémon School.

Lillie still couldn't believe what she was seeing: her mother's whole body, even her hair, were completely made of slime!

"Mother, what happened? How do you turned into this?" she sadly said after recovering from her shock.

"It's very simple: when I first bonded with Nigilego, The merger was not complete and unstable, so any large display of power against me would cause the separation. I needed an immense source of energy to complete the fusion and that was the Z-power from this young trainer. As I am completely assimilated with Nihilego, now separation is impossible.

This new power is incredible and I can do things that I never imagined in my life. I feel that I can release my hidden desires without being ashamed; and let me tell you that I would like to share it with you and you will not be able to do much because from now on you will stay here forever."

In this situation, Lillie only fell on her knees and began to mourn inconsolably and ignoring everything around her. She felt the weight of her failure, especially by the fact that her entire family was ruined: her father disappeared, possible dead, her brother prefered to be far from her and now her mother became a monster. While crying, she wondered what she had done wrong to deserve this.

In the case of Ash... He was completely defferent story. He was hypnotized by Lusamine's new form

This "monster" was rather beautiful than scary and she's alluring than deadly. Her whole body was made out of slime and the color of her body was light blue. This slime woman is the most beautiful creature that he laid eyes on. She has such a pretty face, a wonderful smile, and even her hair was slimy, dangling and shiny. Slime was dripping off her nude body and the sight of her naked figure made his cheeks red. Her breasts had a nice cup size with perky nipples, her thighs were nice and plump, and her waist was slim and curvy.

Ash met some nice hot girls back in his travel around other regions but he was never interested in taking for dates or something like that and only cared for pokemon battles, but after finally entering puberty not too long ago, he now understood when Brock gets so crazy around attractive girls; and that new experiences started with his female schoolmates. All of them were beautiful to him but Lusamine, in this new form, takes the cake. Who would have thought that a woman with a slimy body looked so sexy? He was so entranced by her squeeze looking body that he failed to notice a bulge forming in his pants.

He suddenly felt something tapping his back. He looks behind and saw a tentacle that suddenly wraps around his neck and the swollen tip was shoved in his mouth and he was being dragged towards the slime woman. He tasted some sort of flavor the tentacle has as he was dragged through the ground. The tentacle lifted him up and has him face towards Lusamine, had a carefree smile on her face. The tentacle released its grip and dropped him on the ground.

He crawled back away from her with fear, "D-Don't hurt me!" He whimpered in fear.

"Aww! I'm not gonna hurt you." The slime woman said. "If I was, I would've done it already."

He stayed where he was, not moving an inch. ' _Why is my pants so tight?_ ' He thought.

"I brought you close because I'm interested in you." She said.

"Huh? Why?"

Before answered, she snickered a glance at the sobbing Lillie before going back to look at Ash with a provocative smile.

"Because since I reached puberty, I secretly developed a thing for young boys. I always considered them more lively, attractive and resistant than full grown man. Even if I loved my husband, my desire for them never vanished. Since the first day I put my eyes on you, I internally screamed and begged to have you in my hands but I never tried it because I did not want to make a bad impression on your friends and damage my image as president of Aether.

But since I got this form and had nothing to hide now, I can finally express my feelings for you. Now come here handsome."

Her tentacles swiftly wrapped around his legs and dragged him closer to her. A cheery smile formed on her lips. "But, I am getting rather hungry right now and I am looking forward to lunch."

A fearful look was on his face as she was pulling him closer. Putting aside his desires to be close to her, he tried to pull away, but it was futile, she was stronger than him. When he got closer to her, an excited giggle escaped from her.

"I'm hungry Ash, and you'll be feeding me." She said and pounced on him.

Both of them were on the ground with Lusamine on top of Ash, and burying him with her slime.

"I thought you said you liked me!"

"I never said anything about eating you." She said with a happy look on her face.

"D-Don't... Don't eat me, please!" He yelped as he struggled.

Then, Lusamine realized something. "Oops! Silly me! I guess I should've been more precise." She said. "When I said eating you, I meant eating your cum."

A dumbfounded look appeared on his face, "What?"

"That's my nourishment, fluids and liquids. I need other organisms' fluids to get my nutrients and you male humans have something called cum." She said. "And you're going to give it to me."

Ash suddenly felt his skin touching something cool and moist.

"Look at this, your clothes are melting away thanks to my slime."

He saw his travel clothes were dissolving, leaving him naked as the day he was born. He also noticed that his dick was hard. ' _Why am I...so hard?_ ' He thought.

"Heh, heh, heh!" She laughed, giddily. "I can lace any part of my body, and that includes my tentacles, with aphrodisiac." She said. "When I shoved my tentacle into your mouth, you must've felt hot and hard down there. But don't worry; I'll take care of it."

Suddenly, Lillie stopped crying and saw the whole scene. She briefly blushed at seeing Ash naked but shook her head to erase every thought about his body and focused in her mother's actions.

"Stop it! You are not like this! Release him and come back to your sense!" she shouted

Lusamine changed her attention to her daughter while putting a mischievous smile. "Oh my precious Lillie, I was waiting for you to react like that. You thought that I didn't notice that you have a crush on him?"

Lillie blush returned. "No, you're wrong! Obviously I'm worried about him because he's my friend but there's nothing more between us."

"It's not worth it if you keep hiding Lillie. I have seen how you keep staring at him constantly when he doesn't notice and turn your head when he looks at you suddenly, and also how you don't stop praising him and sometimes you blush when you see him in battles, no doubt you are in love. But don't worry; he will be all yours when I finish feeding."

Resuming her fun with Ash, she slides her slimy body down onto his and made her way towards his harden dick. Her tentacles tied his hands and placed them above him. No matter how hard he struggled, he just couldn't escape from her grasp.

"Ooh! Look how hard it is!" She said. "Such a cute dick! I'll be sure to please it real good."

She sandwich his cock with her slimy breasts and moves them up and down, earning satisfying moans from him. A soft squishy noise was made when she squeezes her breasts together tightly and massages his hard cock. It felt so slick and squishy, and it coated his member with her slime. Ash's pants were quiet, but fast as his dick was tingling with pleasure. The sensation of her mounds felt bizarre, but yet, extremely pleasant. They feel like slippery, moist gelatin slathering its own juices on his penis.

Suddenly, he shouted, tipped his head back, and his own slimy goo erupted from the tip of his penis and landed on her hair, face, and breasts. He laid there on the ground, panting for air while she was soaking in some of his delicious semen. He looked over to Lusamine and saw how much she was enjoying his sperm. She licked some of it that was on her lips. Then, the rest of his semen was absorbed into her slimy body. A happy smile appeared on her face and licked her lips in delight.

"Delicious!" She said. "Thanks for the meal!"

Her tentacles released their grip on his hands. His body was glossy and shiny from when she got on top of him and coated him with her slime. His dick was limp, but it kept throbbing. She saw the expression on his face, his mouth was open and letting out soft pants, his eyes were half lidded, and his cheeks were deep red. It looked like he enjoyed it.

Then, she heard a murmur from him.

"..."

"Huh?" She said.

"M..."

"What's that?"

"More... I want more. More... Please!" He said.

She smiled at him. "Oh my, are you sure?"

"That felt so good! I... I want to feel more...of that sensation."

She realized that was Ash's first orgasm. "Oh! Are you a virgin?"

His face was completely flushed when she asked that.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said. "But unfortunately I have to tell you that it will be another time because it's my daughter's turn to feel pleasure. I hope you still have some semen reserved. Now come here sweetheart, you'll soon learn the wonderful experience of sex." She called her daughter.

"What!? But I'm not mentally prepared and I've been planning to lose my virginity after I got married for a long time" she said ashamed.

"I'm sorry to say this but since you will be here for all eternity, those plans that you had in your world will not work here, but anyway you can still be with your lover here, so don't be a party pooper and let's get start."

Suddenly, she wrapped her tentacles around Lillie and dissolved her "Z-powered form" clothes, revealing her delicate thin body. Ash remained there speechless while his cock was getting longer and harder. Lillie inherited her mother's beautiful body.

Then Lusamine laid on the ground and forcibly put her daughter on top of her gelatinous body while facing her, at the same time the aphrodisiac was being injected into Lillie's body, getting horny, hot and wet down in her pussy. Ash could see both Lillie's and Lusamine's pussies touching each other. The scene was fantastic.

"Okay, Lillie, I'm about to put it in now. Are you ready?" Ash asked after he got close to her ass.

Normally she would have said no but due to the effects of the aphrodisiac, she was pleading to be penetrated so she nodded.

"Alright." He said.

Lillie groaned when she felt his manhood entering inside her vagina, stretching her walls apart. He couldn't fully sheath inside her because he doesn't want to damage her, so he just left half of his length out. A bit of blood leaked out her snatch. While she was enduring the pain, he grabbed ahold of her hips and pushed his member in and out of her. As Lillie was groaning, her mother grabbed her head with her tentacles and pulled her towards her chest, using her breasts as pillows.

While he was pounding her from behind, Lillie was having the best experience of her life with every thrust that electricity run through her spine to her brain, feeling the ecstasy of sex and making her moan. At the same time, she could only see stars due to the pleasure… and a pair of squishy-looking blue mounds.

Lillie was secretly jealous of her mother's breasts since they were bigger than hers and they easily made Ash succumb to them during the previous act. Feeling horny and curious to know how they felt, Lillie places her petite hands onto her round bosoms. She felt how big and soft they were compared to her medium size boobs. She rubs and strokes every inch of her big breasts.

Then, Lillie leaned towards Lusamine's boobs and placed her mouth over one of her nipples. She suckled on her tit just like an infant would for milk.

Lusamine softened her stare and lovingly looked at her daughter, remembering the past when she breastfeed her child when she was a baby. She let her enjoy the sensation while gently stroking her hair with one of her free tentacles like it was a hand. This caring moment made both relatives forget their previous disputes and enjoyed the moment together.

Ash's thrusts were getting faster and he added little more inches of his member inside once her warm cavern has gotten moist. He ogled at Lillie sucking her mother boob and the sight was too sexy that made his dick even bigger and harder. He added more length into Lillie as his pace increased just a little. She was starting to whine and moan as he was ramming into her.

Lillie swirled her tongue around Lusamine's sensitive nipple which earned some loud satisfying moans from her mother. The way how Ash thrusts into her, the way how Lusamine is stroking her tentacles through her blonde hair, the way how they are making love with her, it was amazing and internally wished it never end. She felt so happy being with them and having to do things like this with them. She felt a familiar feeling building up inside her lower belly and she knows her climax is coming any second.

In unison, both Ash and Lillie received their orgasm. He loudly groaned as he spilled his pearly semen into her sacred cavern, and Lillie moaned as her orgasm hit her hard too. Lillie's vaginal insides clamped down on Ash's shaft and gushed out her girly juices.

Few minutes after their orgasm, Lillie fainted due to the extreme pleasure and was laying in the ground while a lot cum flooded out of her pussy forming a puddle. Lusamine and Ash just remained side by side while silently looking at the blonde.

After a few seconds, Ash whiningly said. "Ahh, I wish to have more energy and semen in my balls so I can keep going." He briefly looked at his now flaccid penis before sighing.

Lusamine giggled. "Oh my, you are far from being satisfied and insist for more; I like your attitude. My precious daughter chose well... You know, I have a signature aphrodisiac reserved and it can not only raise your horniness but also your semen production. So let's continue."

She lifted him up with her strong tentacles and pressed his body against hers, their faces were close to each other. She caressed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Her lips tasted like acid fruit and the aphrodisiac was kicking into his system and making his cock hard again. When she pulled her lips away, she felt his cock twitching against her body. It looks like he couldn't wait.

"I'll make you feel good." She huskily said. She laid back against a rock and had Ash laid back against her. He rested himself into a sea of her gooey slime; his head was in between her bust. "That's it. Just sit back and relax. I'll be sure to please every inch of your body."

She used one of her tentacles to please his cock. The swollen tip opened up and swallowed every inch of his penis and it began to suck his dick. The tentacle felt so soft and squishy, it was coating his penis with it's juices and making it slippery and slick. He was letting out cute moans as the tentacle was milking every last drop of his succulent semen that she so craves for. She was starting to think that maybe she'll keep him as her personal sperm factory.

There was a puddle of her slime on the ground and it surrounded the two. Then, there was multiple slime hands sprouting out from the puddle and touching and caressing his body.

A hand was cupping his balls and fondling them, squeezing them, and pulling them down.

Two hands were rubbing his torso and feeling every inch of his taut body.

Two other hands were teasing his nipples, circling their fingers around the areola before pinching the buds and pulling them and earning cute, soft moans from the black raven hair young man.

Then, a hand approached near his ear. The palm opened up and a tongue slithered out and tickled his ear. It felt good to him for the first few seconds, then, he started to giggle when it actually tickled him.

"Heeheehee! Stop! Quit it! Heeheehee!" He laughed.

The slimy tongue eventually did stop and slither back into the palm and the hand started to pat his head. The sensation and texture of her slime caressing his body made him shudder. He felt like his entire body would melt from her bodily substance. Ash suddenly gasped and shouted when his climax appeared. Lusamine pulled his budding nipples as he spurted out his semen and her tentacle was gulping down every last drop of his sperm. He can see his seeds travelling through her body and making their way to her belly.

After her tentacle released her grip on his penis, she saw his dick is still hard and twitching, even though he came a lot. "Wow! You're still hard after cumming so much! You're something else... Guess I have no choice but to really please you. Consider yourself lucky, because you get to have sex with little ol' me."

There was a happy smile on Ash's face. He turned over and positioned himself to her entrance. He had some trouble putting it in, his penis slipped when he tries to put it in. He finally got the tip pressing against her entrance with her help.

"There we go. Now, I want you to put your dick inside my slimy pussy." She said.

He nodded and slipped it in with ease. He slowly moves his hips back and forth, trying to get used to it and finding a rhythm to his thrusts. Her pussy made a goopy and squelching sound when he moved his dick in and out of her. Her pussy was slowly making his dick snug in her insides. He whined, moaned and laid on her gooey body and rocked his hips as fast as he could. He sucked on one of her slimy nipples, and unlike her lips, it tasted like sweet blueberry.

He enjoyed the flavor for a few more moments before he lets go and buried his face in her neck as she pets his head and strokes his back. Her pussy was suddenly getting tighter and tighter, the slime was coiling his cock every time he thrust inside her. The slime woman had the ability to reshape the insides of her own vagina, making it easier and better to milk semen from any male penis. Ash's whimpers and whines were getting louder when her snug pussy clenches his dick.

She caressed his chin and lifts it up to meet his face with hers. "How does my pussy feel?"

"Amazing!" He moaned.

"Then, let me hear you say it."

"Your pussy is so good!" He moaned. "It's better than any other normal human girl's! And your pussy is far better than any women! From now on, I can only be satisfied with your pussy only!"

She cheerfully and happily smiled and said, "That's what I like to hear."

Ash finally released all of his cum inside her and absorbed every load he lets out. He collapsed onto her and heavily pants onto her neck. He felt exhausted after cumming so much, and it drained all of his stamina. His body was full of sweat and slime, giving some shininess in his glossy body.

Lusamine's tentacle wraps around his neck and pulled him away from her and had him face her. "You were pretty good! You're just too special to let go. From now on, you're officially my personal bank of semen, forever." She excitingly said.

Ash blacked out after hearing that due to exhaustion. But he didn't seem to mind because he had a gleefully smile on his face. In his mind there was only one thought that would be unheard of for him or anyone who knew him before these events occurred.

"This is far more exciting than pokemon battles." He thought before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, the student s of the Pokémon School and Gladion were in an intense search to find both Ash and Lillie all over the Ultra Space, especially throughout the Ultra Deep Sea but every time they went deeper into that world, more hordes of Nihilego appeared and after so many confrontations, all their pokémon fell weakened and therefore, they were forced to return to the Pokémon world. They returned to the Ultra Space every so often to continue the search but could never find them. Time passed and there were no traces of Lillie or Ash, all their companions began to lose hope and eventually gave up.

Gladion ended up being the most depressed of everyone; after all he lost all his family members and if it weren't for the help of Wicke and the students of the Pokémon School, his depression would have led him to suicide. Everybody, with morale and encouragement in decline due to the loss of their two friends, decided to return to their daily lives after months of unsuccessful search and rescue attempt.

Back to an unknown place in the Ultra Deep Sea, Lusamine was sitting on a diamond-covered rock throne. A lot of little nihilegos and underdeveloped, as if they were offspring, were floating around their "mother". She looked at them with a satisfying and playful face.

Ash and Lillie, still naked, were reclining on the sides of the throne. Ash had a stupid expression with his tongue out and his eyes lacked brightness, in addition to his penis was still erected... It was as if his mind was blank and the only thing he could think was sex. It seemed that now his only purpose in life was to produce semen for Lusamine so that she would continue procreating more nihilegos. As for Lillie, she was in an advanced state of pregnancy and showed no emotion in her face. She only looked at her swollen belly with dull eyes, showing her lack of hope of being rescued and condemned to live in a world of Ultra-Beasts.

Lusamine then rose from her throne. "Soon there will be enough of my kind to conquer all the other Ultra-worlds, each Nihilego will have their own host and everyone will be under our control; there will be no one, no human or pokémon and I dare say that not even Arceus can stop us. Each world will be ours and I will be the Queen and Mother of all."

She began to laugh maliciously and so hard that echoed throughout the Ultra Deep Sea. It's only a matter of time for the end of everyone's freedom.

* * *

 **I'm mean guys XD. Well I hope you liked it, I made it specially for you Lord of Dong, and again I'm sorry for my tardiness. Next one will be another requested story. Keep sending me requests of your favorite pairings and don't forget to leave a review. See you soon (I hope).**


	10. Perfect Genes (Red x Sabrina)

**No more excuses, it seems that I can only publish one story per month; these projects do not leave me alone. Anyway, this story was also requested by the user Lord of Dong in parallel with the previous one. Although in the poll that I did previously lost, the couple had 3 votes out of 7 (the second most voted) and there I thought: _'what will happen to the people who voted for them?'_ So I decided to do justice for them.**

 **By the way, the list of pictures in my profile has been updated, so enter to see how characters look in my stories, more specifically, pictures of Sabrina and Candice.**

 **Pairing: Red x Sabrina and a bit of Red x Mysterious Girl** **\\(ツ)/**

 **Enjoy. (By the way, both Red and Sabrina are wearing their FireRed and Leafgreen clothes.)**

* * *

 **Perfect Genes**

Red was in the gym of Saffron city, facing in a rematch against the dreaded psychic leader, Sabrina. Do not be fooled by her pretty face because in combat she has proven to be a strong, cold and calculating leader, especially because she can telepathically communicate with her pokemon, making her movements somewhat unpredictable. Now his last pokémon was his trusty Pikachu who was having a hard time to beat her powerful Alakazam.

Speaking of the leader, he has even heard that she has had psychic powers since she was born but it was uncontrollable and she once almost killed her parents with her powers. There were even rumors that she turns people she dislike into dolls. Although her powers caused fear in some people, for him they were very cool and all those unconfirmed rumors were spread by people who didn't understand her or even with malicious intentions.

Back to the gym battle, he tried to defeat the leader's pokémon using mostly physical attacks taking advantage of his low defenses but Alakazam used recover every time he was in his limits and also when Red tried moves like thunderbolt, the pokémon deflected the lightning with the psychic move and counter with the same move. Now Pikachu was on his last stands and the next attack would surely make him faint. After thinking so much, he got a good strategy.

"Pikachu, use swift!" Red ordered and Pikachu shot stars towards the adversary.

Sabrina telepathically ordered her pokemon to stop the attack with psychic and returned back to the electric mouse. When the stars were close, Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and stopped them in midair. Red just grinned at the act.

"Got you! Now Pikachu, thunderbolt to the stars!" Pikachu followed his plan and did the process. When the thunderbolts hit the stars, it caused them to explode in small pieces. The sudden action caused the psychic pokemon to lose control of his powers and was pelted by the debris of the stars.

Alakazam was severely injured by that combination of attacks and Sabrina, for the first time, her cold and serious demeanor changed to a worried one. She clearly didn't expect that.

When she was about to order to use recover so he can heal his wounds, Red exclaimed. "I won't let you. Pikachu, use quick attack!"

The mouse ran at fast speed and slammed into Alakazam. Now was the opportunity.

"While you are close; thunderbolt Full Power!" Red shouted and Pikachu used his strongest thunderbolt he ever made. It was so powerful that formed an intense light that blinded both trainers. That was more than a critical hit.

After the light faded, the trainers looked at the battlefield. Pikachu was panting due to exhaustion but still standing. Alakazam laid on the grounds, fainted.

The referee announced Red and Pikachu's victory and both trainer and pokemon ran towards each other and hugged in celebration.

Sabrina returned her pokemon and solemnly walked towards Red who returned Pikachu to his pokeball so he can rest. They just looked at each other for a few seconds before the leader finally spoke.

"It seems my predictions weren't accurate. But a loss is a loss. I admit I didn't work hard enough to win. According the gym rules, you have won the Marsh Badge." She searched her pocket and showed the badge in her hand; but when Red was going to grab it, the leader closed her hand.

"But before I give it to you, I must tell you that there is additional test that it is not about pokemon battles but a mental challenge. However, this test is optional and it is not necessary to do it to win the badge but if you do... You may earn more than just the badge and something even better than that." She offered.

Red thought for a moment. If he would receive something better than just a badge, he didn't see why not try. Not to mention that he also wanted to prove his skills in everything.

"I accept. I like challenges and I'm ready for everything." He said with firmness.

She smiled. This may be the preamble of something she expected. "I like your attitude. Alright let's start."

She put her hand on Red's forehead and eyes glowed blue. He was enveloped in a blue aura and suddenly everything around him began to distort and changing scenarios. It was like he was teleporting to unknown place.

* * *

Red found himself in a stadium that due of its appearance and the public in the stands seemed to be in one of those Pokémon League tournaments.

He looked at the battlefield and saw that one of his pokemon had fallen defeated. At first he did not fully understand the events until he heard the announcement of his adversary's victory, which was none other than his rival Blue.

Blue mockingly looked at him. "Ha! I defeated you without losing a single of my pokemon. I knew since the beginning that you wouldn't achieve your goals and that I will always be better than you. Loser Forever!"

While saying those cruel words, the audience applauded and cheered Blue while the girls in the stadium sighed for him and some ran to ask him to be her boyfriend and even invited him for time 'in bed'.

Red was perplexed and couldn't accept that his goals to be the Champion were ruined and because of Blue, of all people.

Blue continued. "And by the way, I must tell you that your dear crush asked me to go out with her on a date and even told me that I will have the honor of taking her virginity."

Suddenly, Red saw the girl of his dreams appearing behind his rival and she stuck her tongue out to make fun of him before she started kissing Blue passionately. That was enough to shatter Red's heart in pieces.

When he thought that this could not be worse, Prof. Oak came out of nowhere and looked at Red with disappointment.

"You're a disgrace and it was a terrible mistake on my part to give you your first Pokémon and the Pokedex. I'm sorry to say this but I will have to confiscate your trainer's license and the Pokedex."

Red felt devastated and now he will never be a trainer. He fell to his knees and felt his world split.

Now he found himself in a dark room and only a small light illuminated him. The he heard some footsteps approaching him. He raised his head and realized that it was his father.

"I'm very disappointed. I expected a lot of things from you but you were not up to it. You dishonor me to be my son."

Before Red could say anything, his father disappeared in midair. He felt that everything he has done proved to be in vain and he could not help letting out some tears in frustration.

When it seemed that everything was over for the young trainer and he would be morally beaten for a long time, he suddenly got up with a determined look.

"I don't need a license to be a trainer. If I failed, I'll just get stronger and stronger to beat all my opponents including Blue, I'll even go with extreme training if necessary. And father…. The next time we see again, I'll sure that you will eat your words and make you the proudest dad of the world... Wherever you are right now, hear my words: no matter the circumstances, nothing will stop me and I'll just keep fighting to be THE VERY BEST!"

Every word he said, a burning aura enveloped him more until his last sentence made him explode in fire that disintegrated the whole place.

* * *

Red suddenly woke up on the bed of a room he didn't know. The bed was large, pink and with heart-shaped pillows. He looked around, finding the room filled with girly things. He then looked at the sides and saw Sabrina sitting beside the bed and she was wearing a satisfying smile. Seeing the psychic leader smiling was a clear contrast to his usual serious behavior. He admitted that she looked pretty with that smile.

"You collapsed during the test so we teleported to my room so you would feel comfortable... Congratulations, you passed the test of overcoming and facing your greatest fears and I must say that you are the first to achieve it since the few people who tried it have been completely frightened or morally decayed. You certainly deserve more than just the medal."

Red sighed in relief upon learning that they were only illusions created by Sabrina but at the same time he was proud to have overcome the events he always feared.

When he looked at the leader again, he realized that she was watching him attentively while smiling and... Blushing?

"Now, your reward is... me."

"What?" he asked dumfounded.

She giggled. "Guess I have to be sincere with you. You see, the reasons for you to participate in that test were not only to prove if you could overcome my powers but I also wanted to take advantage in analyzing your genome. You wonder why? The truth is that I have long sought a man with the perfect genes to create a child with strong psychic powers.

By the way, do you know that everyone can demonstrate their psychic powers? But there are a few characters in the genome that block those abilities in the people and there is only one gene that unfortunately is very recessive but allows people to unlock their psychic abilities. That is why there are few psychics in this world."

Her revelation left Red surprised to learn that she was interested in genes. He didn't know what to say but had an idea of where she wanted to go: if she wanted his genes, does that mean he would have to have sex with her?

She continued. "Don't think that you are the first boy that I tried to be in a relationship. I've tried to date a lot of men but most of them are scared of my personality and my powers while others say they don't like cold girls. The bad thing that they don't know is that I'm only like that in battles when I'm really a sensitive woman." After saying that, she let out a tear showing that feeling of rejection she has experienced in her love life. That only proved that indeed she was a woman with feelings and Red felt sorry for her.

She followed. "Also, I don't want to go to the so called sperm banks and do the boring artificial insemination. I want to experience that beautiful feeling of being in the arms of your partner sharing their love while he fills me with pleasure. Now after searching for so long, I found a man with willpower so great, very handsome and with genes so perfect that it surely will make a child with powers even stronger than mine. Now let me show my gratitude to have met you."

Red didn't know whether to be uncomfortable or flattered but he left those thoughts aside when Sabrina's face approached his and before he could say anything, she kissed him. He opened his eyes wide as he felt the soft and delicate lips of the leader. He had to admit that he liked that feeling but would have preferred that his first kiss had been with his crush.

They stayed there for a few minutes savoring each other lips and playing with their tongues before separating due to lack of air.

Sabrina got up from the bed and stood in front of it. Soon, she began to do, much to Red's surprise, a little striptease show: using telekinesis, she removed her dark-red turtleneck and her skirt, leaving her in her tight black bodysuit. Then she turned around, revealing the zipper of the bodysuit in her back. She seductively looked at him before using her powers again, she slowly lowered the zipper to the bottom of her back and in quick move she completely removed the bodysuit, revealing her in very sexy reddish ad black underwear.

Red remained there speechless: the psychic gym leader was physically very hot. Her long and straight black hair looked very silky and clean; her body was very curvy, with big D-cup breasts that her bra could barely cover them, wide hips but not exaggeratedly wide, slender and slightly toned abdomen and a thick booty. He even admitted that her sexiness could rival his crush.

He couldn't believe it. He admired Sabrina for her seriousness and for being a strong person. But who would have imagined that she could secretly be so perverted and willingly undress in front of someone without shame. But he didn't complain and enjoyed the view.

Then, she got close to him while he kept staring at her and did something very bold; after taking off her socks, she pressed her foot against his crotch. Red flinched by the sudden move. He looked at Sabrina and she just winked at him, she was not going to put her foot down anytime soon.

On the hand while receiving this treatment, he didn't want anybody to find out about this but, he was actually a virgin. While you may wonder what was so bad about it, the true is that he came from a town where the guys his age mostly have already lost their virginity but not him. He was preparing and waiting for the right moment for sex with the girl of his dreams who was currently one of his childhood friends but he was too shy to even ask her for a date. Since he only wanted to do it with his crush, he could only satisfy his anxiety for sex with masturbating; but now that he had the chance that someone is willing to calm his desires, he was not opposed to Sabrina doing that. As long as it has not real sex.

In Sabrina's side, she had a strict rule that would not allow any penis inside her until it contains the right genes for her to give birth to a child with psychic powers but that rule and the insistence to find the right man only made her suffer a frustrated sex life. But finally after so long, she can enjoy this moment. Her urges were so big that she couldn't wait to see the size of his dick.

After a bit later, he found out that he kept staring at her bosom for awhile so he tried to be a gentleman and moved his eyes to look somewhere else. He tried not to turn his head toward her chest, he did his very best to resist. But ultimately, he failed as he eyed at her breasts again. They inflate a little and deflate with each breath she took. Her psychic powers were not the only thing that could hypnotize someone. She continued to rub her sole up and down on his groin and he let out a little moan.

Later, Sabrina finally stopped and Red looked at her with red cheeks on his face.

"Now that I stimulated you enough, it's time for the main event." Sabrina said before slowly licking her lips.

She can feel him getting even harder under his pants. He gulped, having an idea of what's going to happen next. Red's heart was beating fast as he cannot believe that this is about to happen. She gently pushes him down on the bed and she rubs his chest. She can feel his heart beating fast.

"Sabrina... Um... I..." Red didn't know what to say in this situation.

She lightly chuckled, "Are you nervous?"

He slowly nods his head.

"Well, don't be. Just relax and enjoy." She said. She grabs his wrists, "I know that you want to touch me. But where do you want to touch?"

He froze and he was too nervous to move.

"How about...here." She puts his hands on her big breasts.

His face turned as his name as his hands were finally touching her boobs. Her bosom felt so soft in his hands, he gave them a squeeze and moves them for a few minutes. He was so delighted that he wanted to touch every part of her body so his hands went to her ass. They feel so plump and soft, but yet, firm. Then, there was one more place he wanted to touch, and that was her lips again. He smashed his lips onto hers and they both smooch other for a good few minutes or so.

After they broke the kiss; she (this time using her hands) removed her underwear in front of him, showing the perky and erected nipples of her marvelous tits and her wet vagina. At first he just stayed there, admiring every inch of her model-like fully naked body but then he felt how some blue aura enveloped him and it slowed stripped from his clothes too.

Then he was forced to laid on the bed while she seductively walked slowly towards him. Red closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to succumb to her.

" _No! Remember your promise! Just think about her_ " He thought while images of his crush flashed in his mind.

Sabrina soon noticed this. "Why are you resisting? Don't you like this?" she said a bit hurt.

Red calmed down a bit and opened his eyes. "Well… I don't know how to tell you this." He feared that telling her that he actually loved someone else would hurt her feelings and he never liked watching a woman crying.

Sabrina's face softened a bit. "Oh my, relax, if you had told me from the beginning I would have understood."

Red wondered if she read his mind and found out about his crush but he sighed, thinking he could get out of this situation and keep his virginity for "her".

"It's completely normal feeling nervous in your first time but you will soon find out that losing your virginity is the best." She laughed a bit before saying that and resumed her job.

He alerted and tried to stop her but gasped when she sandwiched his hard pole with her full and heavy breasts. She squished her breasts together against his firm shaft and rubs her mounds against his pole, earning soft moans of pleasure from the young trainer. His eyes were closed, his lips were parted, and pink colors spreads across his cheeks; the softness of her breasts felt so good. She smiled and chuckled at his reaction before lowering herself down on his shaft. It was hard and was ready to blow. She blew on his shaft, it twitched and some of its pre-cum already oozed out of the tip. While holding his cock with her breasts, she moved her hands to his balls and played with them, letting her fingers run through them.

She licked her lips and placed her mouth on his cock. She slurps and sucks his cock and he loudly moans in pleasure. She looked at him as his head was thrown back and moans in pleasure. She took his cock deep into her mouth and started humming as she continued rubbing her mounds against his member. The vibration in her throat caused him to yelp and instantly come inside her mouth. She guzzled his seeds and never lets a single drop go to waste. She slowly pulls back right to the tip and slurps it for a few seconds to get all of the remains and swallows what's left of his seeds. She smiled as she licks the seeds off her lips. She crawled up to him and hovers above him.

She adored his strong body with decently big muscles in his arms, pecs and abdomen forming six pack abs. Not many boys his age had that built but she admitted that she was not particularly attracted to muscles or physical strength since the beginning and that's why she never liked fighting-type Pokémon. However, she does admit that he looked very sexy with all those muscles. Her hands touched his torso and she was delighted at his physic body. Her horniness rose even more.

Red on the other side, felt like a traitor. After so much time reserving cum for the moment he had sex with his crush, some other woman took it and he did nothing to avoid it. He tried to comfort himself knowing that while she got his semen, it was just oral sex and not actual intercourse. But he still felt like he didn't keep his promise.

He just sat on one side of the bed felling miserable but averted his attention when Sabrina called him. She laid on the bed and spread her legs and with her fingers spread her pussy, exposing wet and sacred cavern.

Again he was in the dilemma of continuing or keeping the promise that technically he has not broken yet. However, his hormones began to betray him and get the better of him, telling him to keep going. After so much thought, he already made his decision.

" _You know what? Screw it._ " He thought and prepared for the first hot experience in his life.

Red went towards the psychic gym leader and carefully mounted on top of her. Even though he came, his rod was still hard. He inserts his pole inside her and it caused her to purr in delight as she finally lost her virginity with some young meat. Red felt his cock covering in the warmness of her walls and her virgin blood. He then slammed his hips onto her and pushed his member deep inside her, thrusting at a fast pace. His hands were beside her head as he makes out with her. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she deepens the kiss.

She crossed her legs behind him and pushed her heels against his butt to make him go in deeper. He thrusts so fast, deep and hard that he could almost kiss the entrance to her womb. He pounds her like there was no tomorrow and his member was stretching her pussy apart. He pounds into her faster, and harder, and deeper, until… He finally came inside her when he made one last thrust. They swallowed each other's moans when they came. He broke the lip contact and they both pant for air. He slipped his dick out, flipped her over on her hands and knees and thrusts his penis back into her.

"Oh my, you're still a bit eager for more, huh?" Sabrina said as she lasciviously chuckled.

His hands sank into her soft, but firm butt while he pounds her pussy. They felt so hard, but yet, squishy and thick. He gave them a squeeze and pounds her harder. He hits her secret spot and she threw her head in pleasure. She gripped the sheets and has a pleasant look on her face that says she's loving it. He was whimpering and moaning as her pussy was clenching his cock like a vice grip. Soon, he made his final thrust and released his load inside her. She yelled in bliss when she reached her orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and milking him for his seeds.

She pulled his cock out of him, puts him against the headboard, and mounts him as she lowers herself down on his still hard cock. She gripped his shoulders as the rapture was filling her up. She had the look of ecstasy on her face as his cock was filling her up, but she stopped halfway through. His face was buried between her large bosoms and his hands were grabbing her waist.

She bounced and grinds on his cock while he sucks on her nipple. His hands were rubbing her delicate and sexy belly, feeling the soft texture of her skin, it felt so amazing. No doubt that she had maintained a good diet and it gave her a beautiful and enviable body. He kind of wondered how she would look covered in his own cum. After he was done touching and admiring her torso, his hands went to her thick butt. He squeezed her firm butt while he moved them up and down. He'll sometimes give them a smack and she'll moan and her pussy will be gushing with her juices. He plucked her nipple with his mouth and lets it go and buried his face between her bosoms. He placed his hands on her thighs and pushed them down to make her go deeper onto his cock.

She threw her head back again and moaned loudly as his cock was not only hitting her sweet secret spot, but also kissing her womb, and sometimes even entering inside it by thrusting his member in while he pushes her down. Each time she rises, he pushed her deep down on him, and that only increase her ecstasy. Since he had his fun touching her body, it was only fair for her to touch his body as well. She slipped her finger on his chest and stopped at his nipple and circles it with her finger. Her nails raked down on his muscles and rubbed his stomach abs. This boy was so special to her.

The pleasure was too much for her to handle that Sabrina's back was arching, her eyes rolled back and was losing the control of her powers, causing some furniture and belongings of Sabrina to fly through the air around them, but somehow nothing came to hit them. She didn't know that the carnal pleasure of love felt so great.

Slapping flesh and gushing sounds were made and it echoes across the room. Their bodies were full of sweat and they were filled with ecstasy. He thrust into her while he pushed her down, his cock was so deep in her and he finally creams inside her. His eyes were shut in pleasure and he shuddered as his cock was twitching and creaming inside her. There was so much load, his cream were oozing out of her when her womb was filled to the brim. It coated his shaft and his balls. Sabrina sighed in bliss and she threw her head back, letting the orgasm rush over her. She felt him pulsating inside her pussy. Reaching their orgasm caused that she partially regained control of her power and all the flying furniture drooped to the floor. The room was complete mess.

She pulled out and his cream were spilling out of her and landing on his now flaccid cock. They both laid on the bed and Sabrina watched Red as he catches his breath. She rubbed the sweat all over his toned body and even plays with his flaccid cock a little. She pressed her hand on his chest and felt his heart thumping and gradually slowing down and beating at a steady pace. She was full of his seeds and there were still more of it spilling out of her. She was completely satisfied and so was Red, they were glad that they have done this.

While Red was regaining his energies, Sabrina just kept looking at him lovingly. She had developed a great affection for the young trainer the she wanted to deepen her knowledge about him like his goals and feats, as well as his past.

"When you did my test, I could only know about your fears and I am sorry that I had put you through those experiences, but this time let me get into your mind again and know more about you. Please." She said with such puppy eyes that would melt any man with how cute she looked.

Since it was only to know about him, he didn't see any problem with so he allowed his 'girlfriend' to enter in his mind again.

She softly put her hand on his forehead, closed her eyes before being enveloped in a blue aura and soon mentally she was traveling through his mind.

She learned about his past when he was very shy kid, bullied for being quiet and passing more time with Pokémon than people. She felt sympathy for him and also felt identified because she, too, as a child did not receive the appreciation of the other kids because of her powers. The reactions of some people when they don't understand someone and when they are not equal to them.

Despite all this, when traveling in the future and meeting Red in his teens, she realized that he was a kind and jovial boy, not affected at all by his childhood where apart from the bulling, his father also disappeared. He was a strong boy that not let the past haunt him. Now she liked him even more.

She traveled more in the future, where she learned that he would become the new Champion. He will keep his title intact for years, he will even travel to Mount Silver and no one can beat him except a boy from the Johto region. The thought of having a lover as the Kanto Champion was too much excitement for her that she couldn't wait to see if she would become his wife so she proceed in his mind to see who he will marry.

Sabrina reached the day of Red's weeding and saw the now fully grown man handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo, happily holding the hand of his now wife who was dressed in a very beautiful bride dress. She couldn't clearly see the face of the woman due to the veil. At one point she thought it was her but she stopped in her tracks and remained shocked for a while when she saw the bride's color hair: light brown.

Sabrina decided to stop seeing his future and reading his mind so returned to the present. She was back to her room with Red looking at her, waiting for her to tell him what she saw.

Sabrina's well known serious expression returned. "From what I saw in your future, you will have important achievements related to Pokémon battles and you will even get married with a beautiful brown-haired lady... Unfortunately I could not know her name but you will undoubtedly be very happy with her as a wife."

The small description of the woman gave Red some idea of who she was. "It seems you're talking about one of my childhood friends… I must confess it now: I have a crush on her for a long time and I even promised myself that I'll keep from having sex with other girls other than her. Obviously I failed."

"So that explains why you were initially resisting." Sabrina was now in deep thought after learning this new situation.

After analyzing, she sadly sighed. "I'll let you go."

"What?"

"I mean, you are free to have to anybody you want as your lover, not just with me. Guess my desperation for having a child got the better of me and I kind of forced you to have relationship with me while you clearly showed genuine love for that girl, not to mention that we know each other just for a few days when you've known and liked her for years…

Also, there is something that I noticed: I took the opportunity to compare your genome with her and I concluded that you both were made for each other because I know when members of the opposite sex have perfectly matching "shaped" genes. In other words, you and that girl are very compatible, more so than you and me; and according to the future I foresaw, you both are meant to be together."

"But how are you sure about that? What if she doesn't like me?" Red said doubting if his feelings will be reciprocated.

"Get courage and tell her what you feel. You won't get to be with her if you don't even try. Like you did in my test, overcome the fear of your emotions. Follow your heart and experience true love with someone. Don't make the same mistake as me when trying to force you to be with me. From now on, it's up to you." The psychic gym leader said with firmness.

Red was kinda touched by her advice and nodded. He was glad that Sabrina turned out to be very comprehensive woman and she even sacrificed an opportunity to be with someone with whom to love. Now he respected her more than ever.

They put their respective clothes back on and went to the gym entrance. Sabrina gave him the marsh badge and Red thanked her for everything. He left to continue on his pokémon journey.

Sabrina was sitting in her comfortable chair waiting for the next challenger. After a while, she sighed in sadness again.

"It's a shame, we would have had a happy life together and I thought we were the perfect couple and we would have gifted children, but it seems that someone was more suitable for him... But."

She gently rubbed her belly; she could still feel his warm semen moving inside her womb.

"Good thing I'm in my fertile days."

* * *

 **In the story I made many references about Red's crush but** **I purposely didn't write her name to leave it as a mystery but with the clues I left in the story I think it's obvious who she is.**

 **Next time will be another requested story (from another user, of course).**


	11. A Beach that Heals Hearts (Ash x May)

**Hello everyone, this time I was able to publish a second story in the collection instead of only one per mouth (Hurra for me XD). This story was requested by the user _Shen's General_ who sent me the request by PM. I hope you enjoy it Shen.**

 **Before you read this,** **I have an important announcement: I'm not going to write another story that involves Ash for a while and this is the last one for now.** **The main reason, to be honest, is that I'm getting tired of him and** **I need more variety of couples in my collection; and it is not for less, since this is the Fourth Story that I write about him. I can still accepting request about any other couples but if I read the name "Ash" in it, the request will be automatically rejected.**

 **Now, you can enjoy.**

 **Pairing: Ash x May**

* * *

 **A Beach that Heals Hearts**

Ash was lying face down on his bed in the Pokémon Center; an aura of depression was engulfing him. To say that Ash felt miserable right now, it falls short.

It all started when the phase of growth that every person goes through in his life arrived: puberty... He was no longer the dense and immature child who only thought of Pokémon fighting and with the dream of becoming a Pokémon Master; now he thought of other things like stability plans, trying to get his own independence and especially... girls.

His hormones made him to change his perspective on women and apart from seeing them as other people with whom to fight in battles, now he also noticed their attractiveness and personality, becoming attracted to some girls he saw but he developed a special attraction for his orange-haired friend Misty; and one day he had the courage to invite her on a date, which she accepted. After dating several times, they eventually fell in love and officially became a couple.

Everything was going well in the relationship, having fun while going out, sharing kisses and having "hot" moments too. They took almost three years being a couple, but one day everything changed: Misty unexpectedly decided to break up with him.

Ash, with a mixture of surprise and sadness, asked why and what she answered was not pleasant at all: because she got fed up with Ash continuing to concentrate so much on being the Pokémon Master and each time they spent less time together and also because the occasions when she wanted to have a passion moment with him, he refused due to fatigue from his training day and generated frustration in pleasing her sexual desires.

However, and adding salt to the wound, she revealed the following: she started dating Gary behind Ash's back!

She even said that thanks to Gary having much more money than him, she received gifts more often and went to places that she didn't go with Ash before and something more... She said that Gary was better in bed than Ash.

She bid him farewell because she has another date Gary that day, leaving the poor Ash behind with his heart shattered in thousands of pieces.

Now here he was, with the horrible feeling of being cheated and it didn't seem that he would soon recover his spirits. Not even Pikachu could do anything to cheer him up even though he tried his best. At that moment Ash was thinking that love was not as "splendid" as he thought and every time he remembered Misty, the word "whore" resonated in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. Without much desire, he replied.

"Hi?" He said in a depressing tone.

"Ash, it's me. You're still suffering because of your break up? I'm sorry for that but it has been a week since that. I thought you had overcome it." Delia answered worried for his son.

"It's harder than you think mom, and more so when your lover reveals that she was dating other guy and break up with you by the hard way."

"Yes, the scene would look ugly... That's why I decided that as a mother that would do anything to make her child happy; I bought tickets for a vacation in Hoenn. You must go there to have fun and lift your spirits."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I don't feel like it, you better give it to someone else."

"Of course you will go, young man! It's time for you to forget those bad memories and be the happy boy I love again. Come home and pack your things because we will leave in a few days. Don't make me go there and take you away." His mother said with authority before hanging up.

Ash sighed and decided that it was better not to challenge his mother. Now that he thought about it better, he may need to be distracted to leave those bad moments behind. He left the Pokémon center to his home.

And so both Ash and Delia prepared to travel to Hoenn and once there, they stayed at one of the Slateport City hotels.

Ash decided to go to the beach located south of the city, telling his mother that he plans to relax there. But in reality, he just said it as an excuse to be alone. Even so, his mother suspected nothing and wished him to have a good time.

In the sandy beach, all visitors were having fun with the exception of our raven-haired trainer who was looking at the horizon thoughtfully while standing in the beach shore. Ash was wearing a tight black swim shorts with two emerald stripes, one on each side of his hips. It matched really well with his hazel complexion. Although he was not exaggeratedly muscular as a bodybuilder, his body was built like an athlete. His arms and legs were leaned with muscles. His chest developed nicely toned pecs and his stomach was flat, tight, and had some small muscles built into them.

Sinking into his thoughts, he was thinking what he had done to deserve such a betrayal from someone he loved. And because of those experiences, he came to think that love meant nothing to him and he plans to just chasing his dreams and forgetting to get a girlfriend.

When he planned to leave, he heard a few footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Ash, is that you?" that voiced sounded kinda familiar to him. He turned around and saw no other than one of his former female travel companion: May.

The two were standing there, looking intently at each other eyes. In Ash's point of view, he was surprised by how much she has grown since the last time he saw her which was many years ago. No longer the young girl he knew, now she was a fully grown and attractive woman. May was wearing a two piece bathing suit and her bandana, all of which were colored green.

Her expression of surprise soon changed to a happy one with a cute smile. "Wow, what a coincidence! I'm so glad to see you again after so long. How have you been? What brings you here?"

"Good to see you too May. I came to Hoenn to have some vacation. As for how I've been, to be honest, I'm not very good because of certain... personal problems." He said the last line with a somewhat sad voice tone which wasn't unnoticed by May.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. But you know? I've been suffering some stress at home so I came to Slateport to have some fun. Come on! Let's enjoy together and forget our problems." She said with her usual cheerful personality that he liked since the days they traveled together.

But before he could respond, May grabbed his hand and pulled him while running to an undetermined place of the beach.

They had a lot of fun all day in the sun, diving in the sea while watching certain species of Pokémon, surf some waves, and enjoying spending time with each other. After a long time suffering, Ash was finally genuinely happy and completely forgot all his problems.

The sun was slowly dipping down on the horizon and the sky was colored orange. Most visitors had returned to their homes or hotels, but Ash and May wanted to stay longer. Today has been going really great for them.

They were walking side by side talking about their past, their achievements in their respective dedications with their pokemons (coordination and training) and also plans for the future. They stopped right where they are as soon as they were far away from the public eyes. They watched the sun hiding in the horizon and were delighted by the beautiful sight.

While May was distracted watching the scenario, Ash took his time to give a look at the girl. He was very grateful to her for making her day and appreciated having found her by coincidence. He chuckled a bit at the thought that he should also thank his mother for having that idea. Putting that aside, he took the chance to have an inspection of her body.

As he thought before, the years have been good to her and gave her a shapely figure. Her bikini top was pushing up her full and heavy breasts and showing off most of her cleavage. He knew that since they met for the first time, he noticed that she had a somewhat developed bust for someone so young. Now that she was a young adult, her breasts grew much more and now they were, according to his appreciation, D-cup or even DD. He kept staring at her bosoms a bit more when they were slightly jiggling with her breathing before he looked down. He saw that her swim bottoms were hugging her hips and showing off the curves of her sexy ass. Her legs were gracefully thin and her stomach was lean and flat. Her bathing suit suits her well with her beige skin tone.

He couldn't help but blush, even having some dirty fantasies with her but he quickly got rid of those thoughts and tried to say something so as not to think about that.

"Ehh… Thanks a lot for cheering my day May; I really needed it." He said while nervously laughing.

"You're welcome; at any time you can call me to have fun together... By the way, I'm curious, what were those problems that made you very sad?" She asked with a curious but at the same time worried tone for her friend.

He thought for a moment and decided that, since she helped him, it was fair to tell her his whole situation.

"You see, since I entered puberty, I began to develop other interests apart from the Pokémon fighting, for example dating girls. And there came a time that I began to have feelings for Misty. You remember her, right? Well, I went out with her and after a while, we started a relationship. But it happens that Misty was cheating on me and dating one of my rivals behind my back. She later told me the truth and broke up with me. She really broke my heart." He finished looking at the sand, depression returning.

May didn't know what to say but felt empathy with him. She organized her thoughts and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for what happened but the past is the past, and in the end it turned out that she was not the one for you. I'm sure you can find your ideal girl who really loves you and appreciates being with you. Have faith." She said with her most sincere smile.

Ash returned her smile. Then he noticed that his heart was beating a bit faster than it should be and his face felt a bit hotter. A familiar feeling was resurging inside him.

"Thanks again May… You know, since I told you about my romantic life, I would like to know about yours. Tell me, have you gotten a boyfriend? As far as I remember, you had some interest in Drew." He asked with curiosity.

May soon changed her expression to a more upset one, as if Ash touched a sensitive subject.

"Oh… About that… I'm no longer interested in that bastard." She said with grudge in her voice.

He was surprised by her sudden change of attitude. "Why? What happened?"

"In a situation similar to yours, I started dating him for a while but I came to think that he was apparently dating another person in secret. I suspected it because I have seen him so frequently talking so lively on the phone with someone and saying compliments too.

Everything came to light when, hidden in one of the hallways of the Pokémon Contest stadium, I discovered him kissing with another girl!

When I claimed him for that, he told me the whole truth: that he has a very superficial perception about love and does not conformed to dating only one. And he revealed something that made me very angry: that he was dating not with one but with several girls at once! And then he told me that the only reason he went out with me was because I had the biggest breasts of all the girls he dated.

That's why I ended up with him, but not before giving him a good slap in the face." She finished her story with a mixture of sadness and rage in her face and voice tone.

Ash was shocked, not only by her story, but also for how both suffered with the betrayal of their respective lovers.

"Wow… How hard our love life has been… but as you said, the past is the past, we both should forget about them and continue looking forward. No matter the circumstances, we both will be there for each other when we have a hard time. From now on, you can always count on me when you need me." He said with a reasoning expression.

May looked at him directly in the eyes for several minutes and slowly her cheeks were getting a pink tone. She then smiled, full understanding this hidden feeling she had for so long.

"Instead of having gone for Drew and get carried away by his appearances, I should have reciprocated my feelings for that reserved person in my heart from the beginning." She murmured in a sweet voice.

He somehow heard her murmurs. "Eh? What and who do you mean?"

She softly and lovingly looked at him. "That I should have dated the person who helped me become what I am now. Because from the beginning of my journey, I just wanted to travel and I was afraid of the pokémons; but thanks to that person I was able to overcome my fear and now I adore pokémons, and he also gave me reasons to choose my profession: to be a Coordinator. If it wasn't for that person, I would be a nobody. And as a sign of my appreciation and importance towards that person, I have a divided ribbon that is a symbol of our union no matter where we are."

With that speech and some clues, especially the "divided ribbon", he had an idea of who she was talking about but he let her continue.

May grabbed Ash's hands and got her face closer to him while still looking at him tenderly.

"And that person… It's you." Both closed the gap between their faces, closed their eyes and shared a sweet kiss.

Ash wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace while she put one of her hands on his neck while the other was caressing his cheek. The kiss felt eternal and the new lovers were not paying attention at their surroundings. They were just concentrating on savoring each other's lips and sharing their love. The kiss would have lasted much longer if it weren't for the need for air in both.

The separated and looked at each other deeply blushing. May rested her head on his chest and Ash softly caressed her now new girlfriend's silky brown hair.

By the time of the confession, the Sun had already hidden, entering the night at the beach of Slateport City. The couple noticed that the beach was now completely empty.

He took ahold of her hand and raised them up to his chest level. "We're completely alone." Ash said.

"Now we can enjoy some peace and quiet with just the two of us." May said.

"We could. Or..."

She gave him a cheeky look with a gleeful grin, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Since it's just the two of us, why don't we make this night a whole lot better for us?"

She slightly chuckles at his suggestions. "I'm afraid you had to spell it out for me."

He smirks at her. He leaned closer to her face and whispered near her lips, "Let's play some Frisbee!"

She snorted with laughter when she heard his request. "That's it?"

"What? Were you expecting something else?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Like what?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Come on, don't tease me like that. You know what we both want."

He repeated what she said earlier. "I'm afraid you had to spell it out for me."

She just puffed her face at him. She stood on her tiptoes to reach near his face and whispered this in his ear. "I want the both of us to make love right here on this beach."

Ash grinned. "That's what I want to hear from you."

"But why do you have to make me say it?"

"Come on, I want to hear those words from you at least once."

She gave him a warm smile. "You are a bit naughty, aren't you? Guess it's fair if I do the same to you."

He cupped her chin and said, "I wouldn't mind if you are a bit flirty." Then, he planted his lips onto hers.

Their eyes were both closed as they enjoyed the feeling of each other's lips making contact again. He wrapped his arms around her back and brings her closer to him. Her body was pressing against him and there wasn't a gap between them. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders as she kisses him back with full of love and tender. The swell of her breasts were pushing against his toned chest and they could both feel their heartbeats thumping and pounding with excitement.

Their tender lips were smacking for so long and the moon was the only witness of their act. The bright, pale moon shone upon the lovers and acted like a spotlight for them. Their faces were tinted with pink colors as the kiss was getting more passionate. Goosebumps prickled out from their skins from the excitement. When they parted their lips, they raised their eyelids and panted on each other's lips.

They could feel their warm breath hitting their lips as they retain the oxygen they needed. Their eyes were locking onto each other's gaze, not letting go of the sight in front of them. Their loins were stirring in arousal, aching to meet each other once again. Their hearts were pounding and beating in excitement. Their urges for each other's bodies were getting stronger.

"Take me, Ash." She panted while gripping his shoulders. "I can't wait any longer."

"Me neither." Ash panted. "I can't hold myself back."

He crashed his lips onto hers once again and gently placed her down on the sands. The kiss was getting more and more feisty. Their hands were beginning to fondle each other's body. Ash was rubbing his hands on her waist while May was rubbing his shoulders. He grinded his groin against hers and felt the heated friction between their loins. She could feel his hard cock poking through his swimsuit and prodding her groin.

Swiftly, they flipped each other over and May turned her body around. Their groins were facing each other and they can see how excited they are. She saw his member poking through the tight swim shorts and forming a tent. He saw a wet spot formed in her panties and he knew that it wasn't from swimming in the salty ocean. May lowered his swim shorts and Ash moved the barrier of her swim bottoms to the side.

May licked her lips when she gazed upon his long and hard manhood. It was so sturdy and erected like a pole and the size was a bit thicker than most average penises. Ash gazed upon her soaking wet cavern, which was leaking out her girly liquids. He opened her pink flaps sees it glistening with her nectar. Her insides were already wet and ready for him to take.

They couldn't wait any longer. In unison, they dive their heads into each other's loins. May took a half of his dick in her mouth and slowly moves her head back and forth. Ash was taking his time pleasing her entrance by slowly sliding his tongue up and down on her expose cavern. The couple moaned when they felt their mouths taking in and pleasing each other's loins.

May pursed her lips around his shaft and ran her tongue around when she was slowly moving her head back and forth. When she pulled her head back to his penis, she twirls her tongue around the base of the head and then swirled around the tip. She even took some of his cock's foreskin in her lips and pulled it up and down, covering the head in the process. She pulled out and saw his pre-cum leaking out from the tip. She wrapped her lips around the head and slurps up his transparent fluids.

As she does that, she untied her swim bra from the front and wrapped her huge breasts around the other half of his length. She tied up her swim top again; sandwiching and squeezing his firm shaft in the process, and slides her tits up against his sturdy rod with her hands while moving her head up and down. Ash groaned to the feeling of her damp cavern swallowing half of his length while feeling her soft tits rubbing up against the other half. His cock twitched and throbbed as it was getting close to the climax.

While grasping her round butt cheeks, Ash traced his tongue up and down on her soaked folds. His tongue would occasionally slips right inside her and slides his tongue across her cavern and licks her center. He savored the flavor of her juicy nectar that stained his taste buds. He slipped his tongue out, spread her flaps apart, and traced his tongue around her exposed core. May groaned while slurping up his hard rod. Ash groaned to the sensations of her thrums as she was sucking on his dick. She felt a familiar sensation building up in her body.

Together, they both obtain their climax. May suddenly felt her mouth was being filled with something warm and fluid. It filled her cheeks and some of it were spilling out of her mouth and trickling down on his erect member. She swallowed the remaining loads she had in her mouth and moved her head down further to clean up the leftovers. Ash felt his mouth was being sprayed by her juicy liquids. He put his entire mouth over her entrance and guzzles up her fluids that were rushing out of her hole.

After they finished, the couple wiped away the leftovers off their mouths and chin. They reposition themselves to where May was laying on the sandy ground; her legs spread apart, and opened her soaking wet folds by using all of her fingers. Ash was standing on his knees, gripping his shaft to position to her entrance, and easily slides his entire member inside her. She loudly moaned when her insides were being spread by his long and firm length.

He began swaying his hips back and forth, sliding his long and hard member in and out of her hot and tight hole. Using her hands, she pulled her legs back to give him more access of her womanhood. He thrusts his hips deeper and she moaned when the tip hit against her womb. Ash untied her swim top from the front to reveal her magnificent large breasts to him once again. He placed his hands on her big mounds and gave them a loving massage while he slipped his length in and out of her. They felt amazing and he even thought that Misty's breasts were nothing compared to May's.

He sank his fingers deep into her fleshy orbs and swiveling them in opposite directions. The feeling of her boobs being fondled by his strong hands was making her insides so tight and hot. His pelvis was smacking against hers and striking deep into her core. The walls of her pussy were clenching his hard manhood. Groans of satisfaction escaped from Ash when her hot, tight, and wet pussy was gripping him.

May was letting out loud moans when she felt the tip penetrating her womb. It sent a shockwave of ecstasy throughout her whole body and it made her loins tingle. The feeling of her mounds being fondled and her core being strike at by his long and hard cock was filling her body with pleasure and it was surging through her. She let out wails of pleasure as the ecstasy was heightening. For her, the sex sessions she had previously with Drew were insignificant compared to the great pleasure that Ash was giving her.

Eventually, it has reached its limit. With a final push, a hard squeeze on both boobs and a groan of her name, Ash spilled his creamy fluids deep into her hot and empty womb. With his hot fluids pouring in her core, she received her orgasm and let out a shout of bliss. A hot rush was surging through her loins. Streams of her fluids and his warm cum were seeping out through her plugged hole. When he pulled out, thick loads of fluids were spilling out of her and onto the sand.

His cock was still long and hard, eager for more. Her pussy was still hot and ready, aching for his cock to plunge back deep inside her. They reposition themselves to where Ash was laying on the ground with May being on top. Ash's swim shorts were lowered down to his legs, fully freeing his member from its fabric prison. May slipped her swim top off her body and tossed it away, freeing her breasts, and feeling the cool air blowing on her perky nipples. Her swim bottoms were drooped to the sand, completely exposing her pussy and ass to the air. Now both lovers were fully naked as God brought them to the world.

She sat on his lap, gripped his firm shaft and positioned it to her entrance and slowly lowered her hips down. She took her time enjoying the feeling of his hard dick stretching her walls apart again. A blissful grin appeared on her face and a pleasurable moan was let out when she felt his hard cock coming back inside her. Ash's eyes were shut tight when her insides were welcoming his member back in by greedily sucking him in and making lewd suction sounds. He was fully sheathed when her groin was connected to his. She could also feel the tip pressing up against her cervix.

She placed her hands on his taut stomach for balance, plants her feet on the ground for support, and she begins bouncing her hips on his cock. Ash held her legs and thrusted his pelvis up and met up with her thrusts. Her palms pressed down on his toned tummy and felt the muscles tightening up as he moves along with her. She felt more inches penetrating her womb and sending a surge of ecstasy through her body.

She slipped her hands up to his toned chest and pressed her palms down on them. His chest felt very firm and tight in her palms. Her round ass cheeks were slapping against his firm thighs as she was slamming her hole down on his rod. As he moved in synch with her, her breasts were bouncing alongside with her. Small droplets of sweat were launching off of her tits.

She moved her hands from his chest to his shoulders. She pressed her fingers down on his moist flesh as she slipped her hands to his strong arms. She gripped his biceps and moved her hand down to his forearm. She gripped them in her hands as she continues bouncing up and down and engulfing his entire manhood. He let go of her legs and held his hands with hers. Their fingers were interlaced and Ash stopped moving so May can finish this off for the both of them.

Each time she bounced on his cock, she could feel the tip striking against that secret spot and filling her head with this wonderful feeling. Her pussy produced some soft sucking sounds as she engulfed his entire manhood inside her. Her walls were clenching him tightly and milking his cock for more of his warm fluids. Ash groaned to the feeling of her insides tightly wrapping him in its grip.

When she slammed her groin down onto him, the couple moaned out each other's names as they came. Her pussy guzzles up his warm cream. His cock was throbbing and beating with each load it spurts out. Their pelvises were covered in a sticky, gooey mess. Even after they came, she didn't want him to let go. She collapsed on top of her lover with their hands still interlaced.

She rested her head on his chest, panting and recovering her strength. Ash was heavily panting as he was regaining his energy too. His chest was heaving with each breath he took. They could feel each other's heartbeat thumping hard and gradually slowing down. May could also feel his dick gradually softening up inside her. Her womb was so full of his white fluids and some were trickling out of her plugged hole and dripping down from his balls.

After they catch their breath, May lifted her head to meet her gaze with his. They both lovingly smiled at each other as they gazed into each other's eyes. They lowered their eyelids and softly kissed. This time, the kiss felt so gentle and loving rather than passionate and intense. After that, she nestled under his chin. Their fingers were still holding onto each other and not letting go for even a second.

"I love you, Ash." May said.

"I love you, too, May." Ash said.

She snuggled against him and asked, "Can we stay like this for a little longer? It feels so nice."

He smiled at her. "Sure we can."

Her hand gripped at his, and he gently brushed his thumb across the back of her hand. The new couple rested in the sand while contemplating the night sky... Their hearts couldn't be happier than they are now.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you all enjoyed and since this was about AdvanceShipping, I purposely made it anti-Pokeshipping and anti-Contestshipping (Fans of those couples glaring daggers at me). Ehh... Good thing that I managed to convince the vegetable seller to change place.**

 **Anyway, I think that I'm going to work on a proyect outside this, most likely rescuing one of my deleted stories from another collection.**

 **See ya**


	12. Champions' Secret

**I'm back babies! How have you all been? (*everyone glaring daggers at me*) Ehhh, I am very sorry for my long absence, I have no excuses to say, except for the fact that I was working on another story entitled "Every Girl under the Sun" which is my last project saved from the original collection with another author with whom I worked. But anyway, here is another story, requested by the user _m3n4sk3r_ who wished to see these three champions in action. I hope you all enjoy it, especially you **_**m3n4sk3r**_ **, and again sorry for the long wait.**

 **Before you read, I must say that (although I have been several days late) a year has passed since I started publishing this collection and I don't know how to express my pride in continuing to update, unlike some authors who abandon their projects just the first chapter. I hope it stays that way for another year (and I assure you it will be like this ;) )**

 **Now, enjoy**

* * *

 **Champions' Secret**

The former champion of the Hoenn region, Steven Stone, left a cave with a satisfied smile, and it was not for less, since he had obtained a fossil that had no previous record in the region. He stared proudly at the fossil, which had a feather-like shape.

"The first record of an Archen's fossil in Hoenn after its discovery in Unova. I am eager for new discoveries in my next explorations." He said while thinking what other lands, caves and geological formations were still to be reviewed. He had to admit that thanks to his defeat against Brendan in the Pokémon League, he no longer had to concentrate on Champion's duties and now he had much more time to devote to his favorite hobby: finding and collecting stones and fossils.

After putting the fossil in his backpack, he called out his Skarmory and indicated that he is now returning to his home in Mossdeep City.

When he arrived at his house, he returned his pokémon and upon entering, he contemplated his entire collection of fossils, different types of stones of different shapes, color, composition, among others. He couldn't ask for more.

After getting comfortable to finally be able to rest, suddenly his phone rang, much to his annoyance. After growling a little, he decided to respond to see who disturbed his peace.

"Yes, hello?"

"Hi my son! It's been a while since we talked, how are you? What were you doing lately?" His father cheered and greeted happily. Steven sighed at his father rather cheerful behavior.

"Dad, I'm fine and doing the usual: searching for fossils. And dad, I know that you usually don't call just to talk and it's always about something important. What is this time? Problems in your corporation? Team Magma or Aqua still causing havoc?"

"Alright, you got me. But no, it's not about any of that. I called you to inform you that you were invited to a former-champion party in Unova."

He clearly didn't expect that. "Eh what? Who exactly planned all of this? You?"

"Oh no, it was not other than Cynthia, the once champion of Sinnoh. Isn't she incredible? You should take this opportunity to socialize more and, just maybe, get a girlfriend along the way. Not all the time can be fossil search and collect rocks."

Although he had to admit that he didn't have many friends and didn't go out with them much, with the exception being his best friend Wallace, it was enough for him. And he couldn't find something as fun as fossil search.

"Thank you for informing me dad but I'm not interested in such activities, and no matter how much you insist, I will not get tired of searching and collecting rare stones and fossil anytime soon. So please tell Cynthia that thanks for the offer but- "

"Too late! I already bought the plane ticket to Unova, so go start packing. By the way, I will send you an envelope containing a letter with the exact address and location of Cynthia's summer house; I have not opened it because apparently it's a secret place that only former champions can know and meet, and they asked me not to open it for anything in the world. Now go and enjoy, I know you'll thank me."

After saying that, his father hung up.

Steven could only sigh in frustration. "Why some parents don't listen to their children's preferences or wishes?"

But seeing it in another way, the trip to Unova could be useful to get new types of stones and add them to his collection. Without wasting more time, he prepared for his trip.

After a long trip by plane he finally arrived in Unova. According to the directions, the summer house was somewhere in Undella Town. He had to travel a peculiar path and even got lost because the directions were a bit confusing but after a long time searching, he finally managed to spot the luxurious summer house belonging to the former champion of Sinnoh.

He greeted each former champion and shared with each of them, all with their activity of enjoyment: Alder filled his mouth with food from the banquet, Diantha was relaxing while sunbathing, and he saw how Iris, the youngest of all, talked animatedly with Leon, a relatively new member of the club who, from what he has heard, maintained the title of champion for the longest time among all of them. He could swear that those two looked very close to each other... veeery close to his liking.

"I'm glad you came, I was afraid that you would reject my invitation." Cynthia said with a smile upon meeting her Hoenn counterpart. Instead of wearing her usual travel clothings, she was wearing her a black and sexy one-piece swimsuit.

"Of course I wouldn't reject it, I would not miss the opportunity of a meeting between colleagues and at the same time meet new people." He lied on purpose to not hurt her feelings since he went to Unova practically forced by his father. "And I admit that this place is more beautiful tan I expected." He said while watching the beach and the very bright blue ocean in front of them.

"Glad you like it." She responded with a smile. "This place is only for ex-champions, so keep the general public's secret. In addition, as this place is apart and nobody else knows about it except us, here we can release our taboos and, if you want it, do your secret activities that you do not want others to know."

At that fact, his curiosity took the better of him. "Secrets? Which ones?"

"Like, for example, I like doing intimate activities in public places more than in a room, I was always quite excited to do it while someone watched me; and with Lance, I enjoy it the most." She said while blushing when she imagined being in that situation. "He is over there, in case you haven't noticed, and as you see, his secret passion is to build sand figures." she pointed him with her finger who was busy modeling a dragon made of sand.

Who would have thought that the powerful dragon trainer loved to build sandcastles? But something that made him very thoughtful was when she mentioned about something "intimate." As far as he knew, that had something related with "body contact" and "things that only adults do" but it's not something he did a lot of research because it's not of interest.

And now that he thought about body contact, it was inevitable to take a glance at Cynthia's body because it was the first time he ever see her in a swimsuit. He noticed that her tight swimsuit accentuated her body quite nicely, showing that she had a hourglass fiure. Moving his eyes from the bottom to her chest area, he saw that it was partially open in that part, where the area between her breast was vaguely covered by the ropes that held her swimsuit. Seeing that she was quite stacked, he couldn't help but blush.

That didn't pass unnoticed by Cynthia. She wanted to tease him for a bit.

"Do you like what you see?" she posed provocatively while having a seductive look on her face.

"Well... I-I...Eh-h-h" He stuttered while turned redder.

She leaned forward to show more of her cleavage, her boobs bouncing a little in the process and continued to look at him mischievously.

"Ehh... Excuse me!" He ran out so to not keep out the issue. Cynthia giggled at his shy behavior.

Preparing to enjoy his stay in Unova, Steven put on his swim trunks, a beach shirt and began to search the beach with his metal detector, as well as having a shovel and his rock storage case. The only reason to have gone to that place was to get new rocks and, if possible, some treasure.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't avoid the issue when Cynthia mentioned something 'intimate'.

" _What did she mean by that?_ _I think I start to regret not being more sociable and not knowing the activities that others do. I wonder if anyone here knows-_ "

"AH!"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange sound. Curious, he was guided by that repetitive sound that seemed to be the voice of a girl but as he got closer to the source of the sound, he began to hear something like... Flesh clashing?

Finding the place where those strange sounds came from, he decided to hide behind a bush to avoid surprising someone. Silently he decided to silently move some leaves to have a hole to observe.

And what he saw caused him to open his eyes in shock: he saw a scene where both Iris and Leon were completely naked and doing an act unknown to him. Iris rested her hands on a palm tree and she was in a doggy position, while Leon was behind her and seemed to penetrate her bottom with his penis.

Just what the hell are they doing? But he decided to remain silent and not interrupt them. Judging their expressions, it seemed they're enjoying it.

"Oh! This is the best! I didn't know you were so good at this." Iris said between moans.

"Thanks. This is the product of my experience with other girls. Having been a champion for so long generated a lot of fangirls and I lost count of how many I slept with. But I assure you that you are the best girl and I don't want to be with others." Leon explained honestly while continued pounding her from behind.

"I'm glad I lost my virginity to you. Please don't stop!". She pleaded him.

"As you wish, my little beauty... Aw! Danm it! I'm close to cumming." He tried to hold more to continue pleasuring his lover.

"It's okay but don't do it inside. Please bath me with your cum!"

After some more quick thrusts, Leon pulled his penis out of her while she quickly sat on the sand with her eyes closed and mouth opened. Leon rubbed his member in front of Iris's face before letting out an audible groan.

Steven couldn't believe what he saw: the former champion of Galar was urinating on Iris' face, but the pee looked strange; instead of the usual yellow color, the pee was white. Leon continued splattering the weird fluid all over the ex-champion of Unova and she was delighted by it.

Leon finished and was panting to recover his energies while Iris was overwhelmed by pleasure at smelling and feeling the sticky sensation of her lover's white substance covering her head and body.

Steven had no idea what was all that but he had to consult Cynthia about this new act he had just witnessed.

He ran until he found the former champion of Sinnoh who was talking cheerfully with Lance. Once he had caught up to them, he frantically started to talk.

"Cynthia! Sorry for interrupting you but you should know this. In my exploration for rare stones, I saw both Leon and Iris doing together... Bah! It is difficult to explain." In his effort to speak, images of the event flashed in his mind which caused him to flush and lose focus.

"Hey, calm down. Order your thoughts so you can speak well. Now tell me, what happened?" Cynthia said seriously.

Steven took a deep breath and calmed down to explain the situation.

"Okay, for starters, I saw both Iris and Leon completely naked... and... Well, how to say it? He was kinda pounding her ass using his groin."

At that information, both Cynthia and Lance quickly connected the pieces and they knew what he was referring to. However, they let him continue because it was funny how Steven explained it, as if he were a child who did not understand an issue he witnessed.

"And then, he splattered a weird white fluid all over her, If I remember correctly what Iris called it, it was cum. Do you have any ideas what was all that?" He asked almost innocently. Both Cynthia and Lance even found him adorable for that.

"Really? You don't know what is it?" Lance asked incredulous.

Steven just shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he didn't understand and at the same time he wondered why Lance asked him that as if it were something very obvious.

Cynthia giggled before asking. "Steven, do you at least know how and where exactly the Pokémon Eggs come from? Do you know how they produce?"

"Well, usually the owners of the Pokémon Day-Care facility give me the eggs without telling me how the pokemons got it, saying that it's a complete mystery but I've always felt that they were hiding something from me. So no, I don't know."

At that situation, Cynthia and Lance reunited and whispered to each other so Steven couldn't hear. Even though it hard to believe and the same time funny (or adorable in Cynthia's point of view) that a man around 30's didn't know anything about sex, they decided that it was better for him to teach him about sexual education. And they had a good plan for it.

Cynthia was the one who decided to explain. "Steven, the process of how an egg produce is something that two pokémons do between them. For them, it's called mating and that is what both Iris and Leon were doing but in the case of humans, it's called sex."

The former champion of Hoenn found it very interesting. "Wow, so it was something completely normal... Wait, were they trying to get a baby!? Iris is too young for that!" He said with concern

"Don't worry, as long as he didn't do it inside, no risk of pregnancy but it also depends if the woman is in her safe or fertile days." It was Lance's turn to explain. "In addition, as far as I know, the Pokémon only do it for reproductive intentions while in the case of humans, we don't only do it to procreate; we also have sex for pleasure."

"Pleasure? How so?"

That was their chance to show him the incredible experience of sex. Cynthia smiled as she looked at him seductively.

"Steven, it's time to teach you the how it feels to be in an 'intimate' moment by being with the person you like, and to show it to you first hand, I'll let you do it with me."

Now he fully understood what she meant by being 'intimate'. However, he wasn't sure if he was prepared for that.

"I appreciate your offer but I feel that this is going very fast for me. Also, from what I have seen and what you have told me, it should only be done with your lover and we're not even dating." He tried to reason with them.

"Oh, come on! You will not have another chance in your life and I assure you that you will not regret it. In order not to feel ashamed and prevent someone from seeing us, I know a good place to do it. Let's go." Lance said indicating a place with his finger far from where they were.

Before Steven can protest, he was dragged by both Cynthia and Lance. When he was waiting for a few days of relaxation and looking for treasures in Unova, he will end in a rather 'hot' situation.

They reached a place that had some rock formations and thanks to those stone walls, they blocked the view of any distant witness. Now all three were completely alone.

"Guys, really, we don't have to do this" Steven said in a vain effort to escape from this situation.

Cynthia smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, you will not get hurt and you will rather enjoy it. Now relax, follow the flow and let yourself be carried away by your hormones."

She approached Steven and hugged him which startled him a bit. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and embraced. He felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was the same feeling that his pokemon feel when they are affectionate towards other pokemon. Then, the blonde former champion softly planted her lips on his, and he was shocked at the feeling of his first ever kiss. He was hesitant at first, but he soon followed Cynthia's lead and kissed her back. He have never thought that a kiss felt so amazing. The kiss lasted for a moment before she broke away.

"Steven, let's make love with no regrets. All three of us." Cynthia proposed.

At this point, Steven could only nod.

She started to take off his swim shorts and gazed at his full nude body. She could only say one thing: Wow…. If he had dedicated himself to being a model of magazines instead of a Pokémon trainer or fossil collector, all the women's magazines in the world would hire him and become a more than billionaire.

She then got a look at his member and it was very long and hard. She got immediately very horny and fantasied with it because it has been a while without a cock inside her.

Without wasting more time, she started to slowly undoing the knots of her swimsuit before stripping off. Steven finally had the opportunity to see her completely naked as he has always dreamed: Her tummy, as her legs, were sexily slender and fit, her thighs and hips were a bit plump, her butt was chunky, her breasts were large in size (around the C-cup). It was hard to believe that a woman as beautiful as she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Before we start, I have to confirm something: don't you really know anything about sex? Was that your secret all this entire time? it's honestly hard to believe." Cynthia asked a bit seriously.

"Uh... Well... Yeah, you could see it that way." He felt so embarrassed about revealing his secret. How could he have been so naive before and not knowning something as basic as all adults do? Now he felt ashamed of himself.

"Hey relax, remember that we are here and this is the place that we no longer hide our secrets or taboos. So, let me take your virginity." She anxiously said.

Cynthia straddled the former champion of Hoenn. She hanged on to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She slowly inserted his penis inside her. She was gasping as it was going deep inside her. Steven softly moans as he wondered what was this strange, but wonderful sensation. She stopped and panted when he was fully sheathed inside her. Since his size is the same as Lance, she didn't need to wait to get used to his size and began to move at a slow pace.

Her pussy was milking and clenching his long cock. Greedily sucking him dry until he was empty. Steven could only moan and enjoy this recently discovered rapture he's experiencing. It was something he's never felt before. Cynthia was softly panting as she moved; she didn't know how but she had to admit that a virgin penis felt completely different from an 'experienced' one.

Speaking of which, Lance wanted to join in, but waited a bit because he wanted to watch the former Hoenn Champion enjoying the best time of his life.

Steven soon got a hold of her and started moving with her. He pulled out halfway, and then pushed back into her. He pulled out halfway again, and shove his cock deep in her. He repeated the same process over and over, each one harder than the previous one. Cynthia grunted with each thrusts he made, she felt him going deep inside her. For a first timer, he was pretty good.

Steven moved faster, plowing his meat faster and deeper inside her. His penis was throbbing and her pussy was pulsating. She let out her moans of pleasure as she rode him. He was softly panting and letting out little moans of ecstasy as he was giving it to her good. Meanwhile Lance just watched them go at it; the scene looked so hot that he couldn't help but getting a boner, his swim shorts were getting tight and his growing penis wanted to break free from its imprisonment.

Cynthia gripped his shoulders as she bounced faster and moves with his rhythm. His cock was way deep inside her, his groin was slapping against hers. Lance couldn't hold more and let his swim clothes fall to the sand, releasing his big and hard dick. He soon noticed that they were about to reach their climax. The blonde was moaning as loud as she could while the silver haired man was grunting when he was feeling something that was about to come out of him.

She slammed herself deep on his cock and he experienced his first orgasm. Steven shouted with bliss and ecstasy. Cynthia moaned in bliss when she came too. He was filling up her womanhood with his thick cum. Some of it was leaking out of her when she was filled to the brim.

She collapsed on him and panted on his chest. Steven was panting and catching his breath. His cock was still hard after the orgasm; it's even twitching inside her.

She felt him not getting any soft, which was the perfect opportunity for them to keep going. Steven and Cynthia looked over to where Lance was and saw him in the nude. His cock was long and hard and standing like a pole from watching the two former champions in a passionate act. His cock was oozing out pre-cum and dripping down on the floor, it looked like he wanted to cum.

Cynthia brought the dragon trainer over with the gesture of her waving finger. Steven spread her butt cheeks apart to reveal her other hole. She felt the air blowing into her and it made her shiver a bit. Lance had sex with Cynthia a few times in the past, but all he penetrated was her womanhood, never her butt hole. She did want to try it, but she was so nervous. They tried to put in small things to have her adjusted. Little by little, the size started to change and she was ready for it. This was their chance for her to finally try anal.

He positioned behind her and pressed his pre-cum covered tip on her anus. She whimpered when she felt it poking her. The tip entered inside and he pulled out. He entered the tip back in and add more of his length into her. Within a few moments, he managed to sheath his member inside her ass. Cynthia moaned blissfully when she was stuffed with both cocks filling her up to the brim. The boys could feel each other through the thin membrane.

The boys started to move, but not in synch. Steven was moving at a steady pace while Lance was moving slowly into her ass so he wouldn't damage her. She was letting out more loud and pleasurable moans as their cocks were rubbing her insides. The boys could feel their member rubbing against each other when they moved inside her. Their chests were pushing up against her, sandwiching her as they moved.

The blonde tilt her head back and her face met Lance's. They lock lips and he inserted his tongue deep inside her moaning cavern. Their cheeks blushed as they made some smooching noises with their tongues mingling and dancing with each other. He smacked her butt cheek and gripped it as he kissed her harder. Their saliva dribbled down to their chin and they could barely breathe as they kissed. They finally pulled away and a thread of their saliva was made before it broke. They softly kissed each other one last time and moved on.

Then the blonde mashed her lips on Steven's. She didn't add any tongue in the play, just only lips. Their lips smack and smooch and made some kissing noises as they lock lips. Her cheeks turned red, but the silver haired boy's face turned redder. He kissed her back with tender and passion. The kiss lasted for so long, and yet it was filled with passion just like with Lance. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other. Steven looked at Lance and the latter smiled at him. He smiled back at Lance.

The guys increased their pace and they grunt, groaned and moaned as they move. They're thrusting faster into her holes by second. Lance was pounding her from behind so hard that each time his groin slammed against her butts, they jiggled. And since she was on top of Steven and due to the hard thrusts, her large boobs were bouncing like crazy in front of Steven's face, which he found them very hypnotic and his eyes followed their movements.

She moaned in bliss when she felt them thrusting deep inside her holes. They weren't moving in synch, but they were thrusting into her holes one at a time. She felt nothing but a shockwave of pure pleasure through her body. Her holes were starting to get tighter, and the boys' cocks were twitching.

Both guys pushed their cocks deep into her holes and let out a long moan before releasing their seeds inside her. Both of her holes were being filled up to the brim. Their cum were trickling out of her holes when it got full. Cynthia's orgasm arrived and her juices, along with Steven's seeds, gushed out of her womb. Their seeds were falling on the sand and making a puddle. The trio panted and catches their breath. She could feel Lance's and Steven's members pulsating inside her. And even though that Steven has cummed twice in a row, he was surprisingly still stiff hard. He must have saved a lot of cum in all these years. At the situation, both Lance had an idea and whispered to Cynthia in her ear. She naughtily smiled at his idea

"Steven, lay down for a bit." Cynthia said.

Meanwhile Lance pulled out and his seeds were flowing out of her anus and landing on the puddle of semen. With the silver haired boy still inside the blonde, he laid down on the sand and awaits Cynthia's next order.

"Now, I want you to spread your legs." She said.

He did so even though he had no idea what's going to happen next.

"Now listen, we want you to feel all kinds of pleasure sex can give. Since Cynthia already did her part, it's time for me to give you a unique experience." Lance said.

"But how exactly are you going to do that? I don't understand." Steven wondered.

"Hehe, you will be surprised."

In a quick and unexpected move for Steven, the red haired ex-champion positioned between his legs and prepared his dick. That was enough to alert the Hoenn's former champion.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?! Isn't it supposed that this type of act can only be done between a man and a woman? Also, you don't have to get to this far just to satisfy me if you don't feel comfortable." Steven tried to reason with him.

"Relax, it will not be painful. Besides, have you ever thought about why some women are so crazy with having a penis inside their pussies or anus? I'm sure you're going to enjoy it. And don't worry about me; I'm actually eager to do it because, to tell you the truth, I'm actually bisexual." That confirmation made Steven's eye widen in surprise.

Resuming in what they were doing, the tip of Lance's dick poked at his anus. Steven gasped at this new sensation. Lance slowly inserted his tip inside and since his cock was already slimy, he easily inserted his whole length. Steven gasped and moaned in bliss when his anus was being filled with his friend's cock. He felt Lance's cock throbbing and twitching inside. His ass felt so tight and both Lance and Cynthia were glad to take both of his virginities.

"How does it feel with me being inside you?" Lance asked.

For the steel type former champion, this new experience felt very... dazzling. So this is how it feels when you have a penis inside your hole. Now he fully understood some women.

"Amazing, it feels like we're connected." He finally admitted.

"Now, let us fill you with our love, Steven." Cynthia said.

Lance and Cynthia began to move. He was thrusting as slow as he could so he wouldn't damage his butt while she was bouncing on his hard cock. Her breasts were bouncing alongside with her as she moved. Lance pulled out just until he left the tip in, and slowly filled his ass with his penis. Steven was moaning and groaning loudly as his body was being filled with pleasure, ecstasy, and love.

Lance increased a little bit of his speed while he thrust in a gentle motion. His cock was pushing deep in Steven, while at the same time Steven was pushing his cock deep into the blonde. The silver haired didn't move, all he did was relaxing and enjoying this sensation. He wrapped his legs around Lance and brought him closer to him and Cynthia. The dragon trainer was massaging and groping the blonde's voluptuous breasts as he fucked Steven. They lock lips again and their tongues dance with each other once more.

Lance moved Cynthia's bosoms in circles as he gently squeezed them. He pinched her nipples between his fingers as he continued groping them. Cynthia put one hand on his torso while her other hand was on Steven's body. She rubbed their bodies to feel their amazing and strong torsos. Both bodies were sheen with sweat, including hers. Their mouths pulled away and the blonde's lips went this time toward Steven's mouth. Their tongues were swirling with each other before they retracted them and gave each other a passionate kiss.

Lance and Cynthia moved faster. He was plowing Steven harder and deeper, pushing his cock all the way in. She was slamming her hole down on his long member, she was making him hit all of her secret spots and even having him hitting past her womb. Steven blushed and was starting to feel hot. His body was moist with sweat, and he bit his lower lip to lower the sounds of his moans.

Lance's grunts and Cytnhia's moans were getting louder as they moved faster. He plowed him harder while she bounced faster on his hard stick. In synchronization, they all scream when their orgasm appeared. Steven's ass was filling up with Lance's seeds. Some of it gushed out of him when he was filled to the brim. The blonde's womanhood was gushing out more of Steven's semen when his cock was bursting out a lot of it.

After their orgasm had passed, they caught their breath. The Hoenn former champion felt how the dragon trainer's cock was throbbing inside him and twitching. Like him, Lance wasn't softening anytime soon. He pulled out and his seeds were flowing out of him. Cynthia could feel Steven's hard cock still pulsating inside her. She could see Lance's cock still being hard and standing like a pole but she also could feel that Steven's member was still rock hard inside of her.

If the guys can still go for more, then they have to finish it big.

"Boys... I want both of you inside my vagina." She said in a sexy voice.

"Wow, I have never tried that before. Are sure about that?" Lance asked.

She nodded while lasciviously licking her own lips.

Cynthia leaned towards Steven to make room for Lance. He positioned his member and since her pussy was so slick, it was easy for him to slide it in. The blonde gasped and rolled her eyes back when her pussy was stuffed with both cocks. It felt so amazing to her, it was an unbelievable sensation. She felt them throbbing inside her and her pussy was starting to get hot and wet. She wriggled a bit.

"Move and ravish me like you have never done before!" She screamed in pleasure, the ecstasy taking her mind and all of her thoughts were replaced by images of big and hard cocks.

And so they did what she asked for. One moved in while the other pulled out, and vice versa. The boys could feel their cocks slipping and sliding as they moved. They rubbed their shafts against each other and rubbed the insides of her pussy. Cynthia was only letting out raspy moans as she felt the boys tip touching the entrance to her womb. With each thrusts, she received an endless amount of sheer pleasure.

The blonde dipped her head back and lets out more of her satisfying moans. The boys then began to move in synch. As they moved as one, they stretched her pussy apart and got her juices gushing out of her, even with their cocks plugging up her hole. She bit her lower lip as her body was beginning to overflow with rapture. She couldn't help but let out heavy moans, it was all she could let out, it was too much.

She was panting as the boys were moving faster. Their long penises were poking at her cervix and she let out sharp gasps. The boys were grunting and groaning as their climax was starting to get near. Her pussy was clamping on their dicks, squeezing their members together as they moved. It was too much for them.

With a shout, all three of them came. The boys' cocks were bursting out their seeds and since they were so deep inside her, they released large amounts of their thick seeds into her womb.

Her pussy and womb were so full of their seeds but despite that, the boys kept cumming inside her, so much that she felt her uterus expanding and inflating like a balloon. Even her belly inflated a bit with their seeds. Her belly soon deflated when they pulled out and an exaggerated large amount of semen was pouring out of her like a waterfall. She smiled and let out a blissful sigh.

Both boys were lying on the sand, panting and trying to catch their breath. Their members were finally softening and getting flaccid, indicating they didn't have more energy for sex, not to mention that their balls felt so dry. She was glad because she couldn't keep going anymore and felt exhausted from this wonderful activity but she hopes that they can do it again someday.

The boys finally regained their energy and rose from the sand. They noticed that Cynthia had already put on her swimsuit and was ready to leave. While the boys were busy putting on their swim shorts, Cynthia gave them some rather… interesting news.

"You know? I just remembered that I'm in my fertile days. With that amount of cum you shoot inside me, I will definitely get pregnant. I hope that any of you take responsibility, whoever the father will be." She said before parting away, wiggling hips while walking.

Both Lance and Steven were frozen in place. They looked at each awkwardly before the dragon trainer exclaimed.

"You ejaculated the most times inside her, so you will be the father for sure! I'm out of this!"

"You gotta be kidding me! I'm not ready for taking care of a child! Also, I didn't ask for sex in the first place but you insisted that I should do it so you better take responsibility too!" Steven said defensively.

While the boys were arguing, Cynthia just giggled at hearing the scene that was happening behind her.

"They fell for it." She said with a satisfying smile.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Next time will be another requested story.** **Before I leave, I want to thank all the users who have remained attached to my collection from the very beginning even though it takes me a while to update. You guys are he best.**

 **See you and I wish you all a Happy New Year.**


End file.
